Forgotten
by God Of Twilight
Summary: She was different from most girls. Unlike them, she had forgotten her reason to be here. All she had wanted was to escape the crimson numbers and names, and that included staying away from the Kira case, not fearing, but avoiding. She almost did. Until an unfortunate bus hijacking changed her life, forcefully. LxOCxLight
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I sadly do not own death note...**

**And the characters is just L, because I do not want people to MISTAKE this story as a yaoi if I put Light and L. I will change it later though. Hope you enjoy!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII**

**_Forgotten_**

The last thing she remembered was the flash of a silver knife, aimed for her throat.

Eyes wide in panic, she attempted to kick away the weight atop of her, but no avail. She felt limp and weak and everything was blurred and far away.

She had lost her sense of touch. She was dying and she knew it. She was barely aware of the blood around her, barely aware of the hands reaching up to protect her face, barely aware of the screams.

"_BEYOND!"_

He wasn't coming. She was alone. A sob wrenched her throat. Beyond was dead.

The knife got closer.

_She_ was going to die. She was going to die alone. She was going to die and no one would care. No one ever had. Except BB.

A book lay across from her, blood coated pages taunting her. The 'Lilium', volume 23. A book of tragedy.

Now the blade was just inches away from her flesh.

She and Beyond hadn't finished the book yet.

A large clap of thunder roared outside the building she was in, followed by an electrifying flash of light. She heard the piercing crash of glass before the body atop of hers fell limp, blood splaying across her face.

Then she started screaming.

* * *

**"_What the hell is she doing?"_**

**_"Humans are so weird…"_**

Her eyes flew open as her body stopped writhing and flailing on the ground. Pale blue irises were wide open as she twisted her head side to side.

She wasn't in the same place as before. No knives, no death. No book. What had been that book's name?

The earth beneath her was not…earthly. It was a shade of unnatural gray, hard and cold. The air was dense and heavy to breathe and a strange scent overwhelmed the area.

This placed looked like hell, like an apocalypse had hit.

The hyperventilation did not cease. Surrounding her were two figures, both too disfigured to even describe.

**_"I wonder why the King chose such a shy one. She looks so weak, no wonder she couldn't live up to more than 11 years of her life,"_**one rasped.

**_"Does it matter? All humans are stupid, it's funny to watch. We really need some entertainment here."_**

The girl swallowed a heavy lump, confusion and a rippling fear threading through her.

She could feel dense bile wash up her throat. She threw her head to the side and emptied out anything that had resided in her stomach

The demon on the right gasped in disgust and shot himself five feet away from the mess whilst his companion came closer to examine, poking at the vile substance. **_"Hey Sidoh, I dare you to eat this."_**

Sidoh shuddered, **_"I'd prefer human food…"_**

The young girl roughly wiped the corner of her mouth, nausea having yet to decease. Looking at the two argue gave her a bit of reassurance. A bit. If they had wanted to get rid of her, then they would have, not argue over her sick.

She decided it was safe to speak, but warily did so, attempting to keep a neutral face. "Where…is this place…?" she paused, a burning sensation pitting in her head. Two pairs of unique eyes turned to her, questioningly.

**_"If you don't know, then why'd you come here?" _**Sidoh asked.

She mustered up a narrow look, but stayed quiet. She couldn't remember anything. Just the knife and blood. Those weren't exactly good memories.

**_"Like I said; who cares. Having a human over here is a lot better than gambling. Ever since Trilix left to watch some girl, I've been stuck with Sidoh and Gook, and they suck at the game!"_** The other creature pointed out.

**_"Hey!" _**Sidoh whined. **_"I've just been distracted lately-" _**Sidoh stiffened.

**"_Do you feel that?…He's calling, Deridovely."_**

Deridovely nodded, **_"…Yeah, he is."_**

The two started to mutter quietly to each other, an anxious aura radiating off of them. She watched them nervously before a searing pain flashed through her black. She tried to cry out, but couldn't find her voice. Black pieces were starting to take her vision.

**_"He's calling. He's calling,"_** Sidoh muttered.

The pain got worse and their voices seemed to go quieter each second.

_"What's happening to me?"_

Everything went black. She tried to open her eyes, only to find they already were. She couldn't feel anything. Probably because there was nothing around her. All she could see was an inky darkness that stretched on for an eternity. It all felt so wrong. So empty.

**_"I need your help," _**a voice rasped, sounding as ancient as death itself. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was all around her, muttering in her ears, like an omnipresent being.

**_"Death note stolen-…..Future-…-heaven and hell. …. -destroy."_**

So far….

**_"Escaped death-…-perish."_** The voice changed into one of a woman.

_Rise and shine sweetie! It's time to wake up._

More voices joined hers.

_Reading__'s boring…Looking at blood is a lot more fun._

_It's all your fault she's dead!_

**"Note…..-et note back."**

_Do you like jam?_

Like someone was talking to her through a dream….

**"Too late…. The choice …- make anyway."**

**_I'm not crazy. I just like to hurt things._**

**"A second chance-…. -The killings won't begin for a few years, when you are much older…... You will find the death note…..-I will finish off Ryuk."**

_With **this**, we could get rid of anybody who wants to hurt us…._

**"Time is up …and Good bye"**

_We can be together._

Then came the brightness. Then came the falling. A hole, a dark tunnel filled with light at the end of it. The world of light. The world of living,

She was falling down a rabbit hole, into a Wonderland. A new world. Or at least, a world she once knew.

She felt a rush of wind, whipping against her skin harshly. The air changed, denser to thinner, and she could hear the sounds of a city. There was something dark at the bottom. Closer…closer…

She held out her hands as if to soften the fall. It was no use; the pressure wasn't allowing her to at all. The ground came clo- A searing pain, followed by a warm trickle of a liquid.

Blood.

_Blood._

The word sent a pleasant jolt down her spine as she ended her dream.

She could hear slow paced footsteps faraway, before they came to an abrupt stop. A voice was directed her way. "Hey! You okay?!"

_I love you, Roselyn._

The footsteps became a sprint as they neared her. The owner was calling to her. She couldn't respond. She was out.

* * *

Pain. That was all she could feel the moment she had awoken. Her limbs were numb and her head felt as if it had been run over by a-

"Oh! You're awake a lot faster than I thought you'd be," a voice, male, said cheerily. She cracked an eye open, blinded by the shining light. The room was so bright. She hated bright. She wanted to go huddle somewhere dark. A figure stood in front of the bed she was on.

It was man, at least 18 years of age. He had fine features, pointed chin and all, face framed with chestnut hair. A pair of big, nerdy glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, overlooking his turquoise eyes.

"That's good…" he sighed in relief, "That concussion you have there seemed serious enough; you had a rather large cut."

The girl looked at him untrustingly, before slowly reaching a hand up to the back of her head. Sure enough, there was a large bruise, on top of it was the gravely line of closed skin.

"You've been out for nearly a day, and the injury was pretty severe, so I had no choice but close the wound with seven skin staples. Don't worry. I'm an experienced doctor," his eyes glowed with pride, "I was taught at none other than the Wammy Orph-"

"I don't care," she interrupted rudely.

The man's happy-go-lucky personality didn't falter a bit. "I can understand why you're a bit angry right now, your family's probably worried sick. Tell me you name, and we can contact them."

"…My name…?"

**_"Yes, girl. Tell us your name. Don't tell me you don't remember."_**

"Of course I remember!" She cried suddenly, startling the man. Who was she talking to? Him? Or herself? Who was she trying to convince? Always questions. Never Answers.

"My name is…My name is…My…My…" she faltered.

_"Cat got your tongue?"_

"No…I…"

Amnesia.

The man gave her a soft sympathetic look. He had been expecting this. The wound on her head had been much worse than he had said.

"Don't worry…I'm sure it'll come back to you soon-"

"No! You're lying!" Everything went red. Names. Scattered numbers. Troy Nakamura. That was his name. Everything went normal. She looked into the mirror across the mirror. A girl looked back at her, frightened, confused and lost. She had been lead into a room with multiple doors. She didn't know which one to open.

Everything went red again. Her eyes burned and she screamed out, causing the man to grip her shoulders. The numbers were back. There was an empty space above the girl's head. No wait- It was faint-

"Rosalyn," she blurted, before her eyes widened. What? "I-I mean…"

The man shushed her gently, though surprised she could remember anything at the moment. "Alright then Rosalyn, do you remember anything el-"

**_Do _**_you remember anything-?_

"No. No. No.."

_"Do you like jam?_

_"I don't like anything sweet…"_

"Shut up!" she screamed. Her body jolted and she stumbled out of bed, crashing onto the floor.

"Careful! Your head!" The man cried, shooting out of his seat to help her, but stopped when she gave him a heated glare. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She was so lost.

"I don't know what to do," she murmured. "I don't know what to do."

The man laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She made a defensive sound and tried to slap his hand away, but he wouldn't let go. It took her a few minutes to calm down.

"I don't know where to go," she whimpered, hating herself for sounding so pathetic. "I can't remember anything else."

The man grabbed both her shoulders, grinning at her, despite how messed up the situation was. "Well," he started, "Let's see if there's anybody out there waiting for you. If not, well…I always did want a sister. "

His words didn't work like magic, but she did relax a bit, her angry look softening to a sorrowful…hopeful one?

Little did she know was that there was a furious Shinigami King in a parallel world. She was not supposed possess amnesia. She was supposed to remember the reason for why she was here.

* * *

It had been seven years after Rosalyn had adopted as a Nakamura, after searching for family and background only to find out she had no existing files.

It had taken her quite awhile to completely trust Troy. She didn't know anything at the time, and for as much as she knew, he could have been some bad figure of her past she couldn't recognize.

But over time, past puppy dog eyes and laughter, his small acts of kindness had won her over. Troy was one of the closest people to her heart, not to mention one of the only people she would talk to. Troy was the family she never had. Or forgotten.

Then came the accident.

You never know how good you have it until you lose it. Last year, Troy had been victim to a fatal subway crash. She remembered that day. She had been called to the office where she was told her brother had been killed.

She remembered breaking down, the tears and anguish. She had cursed him and had violent fits and thrashed his room. She would scream out how much she had hated him, for breaking her down when she had started to open up, only to regret it afterwards.

Troy was an amazing man. Anyone who had said otherwise would face her wrath. He was a famous and intelligent doctor whom had so much to live up to. It still hurt so much to think he was gone.

Because of this, she would travel to Wammy House a lot more frequently than she had used to. It was where he was buried, where he had spent his childhood. When Troy had been a toddler, his parents had passed away in a house fire, leaving him abandoned. Then Quillish, a man she had yet to meet, came and took him in.

From then, he was taken to the orphanage, curtsy of his intelligence, and was expected to become the next L, despite becoming a doctor in the end. Troy had been his alias, and he had kept it.

Now she was on a plane ride back to the Kanto region, where she and Troy had lived, after a small retreat to the orphanage. The orphanage had earned a warm place in the heart she had unlocked. After living with Troy for awhile, he had taken her to Winchester many times, and then the visits multiplied on and on.

Both helped out around the orphanage, while the other children took their classes.

The first time, she had literally blown up the kitchen, forcing everyone to evacuate the mansion. The same thing had happened the first time she had tried to cook with Troy. Even with a supervisor, whom had instructed she make some toast for breakfast, the results were mayhem.

Somehow, the wire of the toaster ended up in the vent, and in the end, they had lost a perfectly good toaster and kitchen.

To say she wasn't good at cooking was an understatement, and it still stood till now.

Not only that, but she was officially socially awkward, and all the little kids would never leave her alone.

At first, some were intimidated by her isolated persona, but their curiosity and denseness persisted as they try to annoy her; Always begging her to read 300 paged books in a small break time, playing dress up with her, making '**kissy'**faces when she and **Near** worked on a puzzle together.

She was never good with kids, nor liked them for the matter.

But yet, she still had some nice feeling when she was around them, a feeling that made want them all to stay together forever. They would always try to get her to play with them despite the fact that she would barely smile, always keeping a neutral face. They still pestered her. And she had to admit, she kind of liked it, and visiting them had been a yearly tradition during every summer break.

_"Good afternoon, passengers. Please equip your seatbelt as we prepare to land in Kanto."_

After what seemed hours, Roselyn left the plane and proceeded with the rest of the safety check. She glanced at her watch.

5:27

She was over an hour late than what she said she'd arrive at. Yomi was going to be pissed. Entering the station, she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist and push her down.

"ROSIE!"

Roselyn groaned and attempted to push herself up, making note of the weird glances and snickers she was getting.

That was Yomi for you; A girl gifted with the power to embarrass.

"My name is Roselyn, and Yomi? Get off."

She could easily tip the girl off and get up on her own, but the last time that had happened, people suspected her as some kind of molester.

The said girl huffed, "Don't get all snappy at me! Who was it that left us waiting here for hours!?"

Yomi was a small girl, shorter than Roselyn, standing at 4.8. She had dark brown that reached up to her chin in a boyish way, accompanied by bright, hazel eyes. Despite being the same age as Roselyn, she looked much younger than she really was. Her grades were also as if belonging to a younger child.

But otherwise, Roselyn reminded herself to bring Yomi to Wammys some time. The kids would enjoy having another 'child' to stay with them.

Roselyn's mouth tweaked upwards a bit in a sheepish manner, "Sorry about that. And, I insist you should really get off. The security's eyeing us."

Yomi rolled her eyes, "No 'hello'?"

"You never greeted me properly," she retorted, gesturing to the position they were in.

Yomi rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah. Let's go. Mom's waiting." The two proceeded to make their way toward the exit, after picking up Rosalyn's discarded luggage. She looked toward the other girl with a small smile. Other people may not see it, but she truly missed having Yomi's company, as annoying as it was.

The smaller girl spoke up.

"Sooooooo…How is this Matt boy I've seen in my visions," she asked slyly. She had spoken too soon.

Rosalyn cringed. She hated this conversation. She instantly regretted telling Yomi about the older boys of Wammy. She should have known she would try to match-make.

"Drop it," was all she said, basked in annoyance, but Yomi persisted. "I saw the pictures you and Troy took whenever you went there. I think Matt looked pretty hot, his goggles are fashionable…Unless Mello's your type!"

"Drop-"

"Have you noticed that in every picture you've had together, he's always beside you?! There was even one taken at that huge Dining table at supper when you could see him fighting with another kid his age for the chair next to yours!"

Rosalyn bit her tongue at the horrible memory. Mello had been fighting with Near. Well actually, Near had done nothing to defend himself, so she ended up fighting for him, much to Matt's humour and Mello's dismay. She thought of her best comeback.

"Have you forgotten the last time you tried to hook some up?"

Yomi winced. Who could forget that fiasco. She had _bribed _Yukiteru, a boy in their class, into presenting flowers to Kiyomi Takada, one of the fashionistas of the school, in front of the whole student body.

Because apparently opposites attract ("Like us!" Yomi had exclaimed.) And the geek and the pretty girl looked _so _'cute' together.

Unbeknownst to them, Kiyomi's jealous, karate spazz of a boyfriend was present, and the result included lots of broken teeth.

"Well it's not like you have a boyfriend-"

"You don't have one either," Rosalyn pointed out.

Yomi went silent.

"…I hate it when you use that against me…" she muttered, "But you'll have to pay me ten-no, twenty bucks when your proved wrong!"

"Yeah, _sure."_

"_Yeah, sure…"_Yomi mimicked childishly.

Rosalyn was about to comment when she was interrupted by the gruff voice of a woman.

"Hurry the hell up!"

Yomi's mother.

Yomi sighed, knowing her mothers 'patience' issues. She grabbed her friends hand, dragging her along the lane. "We sure wouldn't want to get on mom's bad side now. Especially when she hasn't had a cigarette for a week."

Rosalyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

The car ride home seemed to be as long as the plane trip to England. They had been caught in traffic along the way, and had to resort to listening to the radio for entertainment.

Yomi's mother, Yumi, was a proud woman with a muscular body. Her brown hair had been pulled into a messy bun and a cigarette dangled off of her mouth. She and her husband had divorced when Yomi was young, and had never remarried. Rosalyn guessed it was things like that which would toughen you up in life.

Yumi swore, using colourful words, directed at the car in front for them, pressing the honk at them repeatedly. They retaliated, doing the same angrily.

"Jackasses…" she muttered.

Rosalyn almost winced at the woman's foul language, but stayed quite. Though the woman had a heart of gold, she wasn't someone you wanted to bonk heads with when stuck in a car.

"When we get the hell outta this fuckin jam, you're coming to our house 'fer the night," she commanded, puffing out cloud of smoke.

Yomi hacked as she choked on the gas. "MOM! What did I tell you about smoking in the car!?"

She looked away sheepishly, "I couldn't help it. It's been too long."

"Don't you know that _we _can die of _secondary _lung cancer?! Maybe…"

Rosalyn gave a rare smile. It had felt like years since the three had been together like this. Yumi treated her like she was her own daughter, and always let her into the house whenever she wanted, practically shoving an extra pair of house keys into her hands.

Yumi was her role model.

"It's alright, Ms.-"

"You're coming at that's fucking that," she ordered, blowing out more smoke.

"MOM!" Yomi complained.

The argument escalated and ended with Yumi having to throw away her cigarettes. They just sat there, waiting for the line of cars to move.

* * *

The next day had consisted studying, studying and studying. Rosalyn, being one of the smartest people in her class, next to Light (much her displeasure), needed to practice. She wasn't a born genius. She had been average once as well.

All the hours of tutoring from Troy and homework had made up for it.

After half a days worth of tutoring Yomi, who seriously needed help, the smaller girl had pleaded for a break. Rosalyn reluctantly allowed herself to play videogames. They had settled with Soul Calibur.

Yomi had chosen Taki, because apparently _two ninja's working together would be unbeatable!_

Roselyn had randomly chosen Raphael, a man whose personality kind of resembled hers. They had at least played twenty battles, Roselyn winning most of them. Yomi was a good match, but always randomly pressed buttons. Roselyn planned with move to do according to her opponent. One of the reasons Matt loved to play with her.

Rosalyn was reluctant to admit it, but she thoroughly enjoyed videogames.

Funny right? Roselyn, the distant, icy girl was a somewhat videogame addict. For one, her competitiveness took her mind off of stressing things, and some of the story lines-like Final Fantasy and Legend Of Zelda- were just as good as books.

At the twenty third gamer45r, in which Yomi had switched to Siegfried, Yumi called out from the kitchen, her voice a bit alarmed.

"Hey! Turn the fuckin TV on!"

"I was just about to win too…" Yomi muttered as she switched onto the news. Her disappointment had quickly changed to anxiety as the report started with an excited voice.

Kira had struck again. Murdering 34 criminals.

_"Takashi Moriyama was found dead in an abandoned apartment building a month after murdering a family of five-"_

Roselyn's heart clenched, somewhat sympathetic for who had to go through that. It was feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. She was isolated from all the other people at school, and always turned away people who had tried to ask her out of befriend her.

She didn't crave attention. All she needed was Yomi, Yumi and even the orphans, then she'd be just fine.

But.

Then there were times she regretted becoming so close. She cherished their care, but what if they were to get taken away from her. She would experience the same pain she had when Troy had died. His death wasn't expected, it had just been a normal day, and he had ended up dead at the end of it.

It had happened out of nowhere, and the shot was nearly too much to bear. The same thing could happen to anyone, even herself. She wasn't sure she couldn't take it if any of them had been killed.

There was still a chance. This Kira guy could kill anyone within their fingertips.

The report dragged on, and gave the citizens a chance to express their opinions on Kira. All supported him.

_"Kira is changing our world into a better place!"_

Was what Kira was doing the right thing?

_"My cousin was killed by a guy two years ago, Kira got him!"_

No more murder. No more sadness. No more pain.

_"Kira is our new god!-"_

Yumi shakily turned off the TV.

"Now the criminal activities decreasing, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing but…" she started, unusually quiet, "but what if he starts killing people just because…because they don't like what he's doing…Well it's not like I'm scared or anything, but-"

"It's alright to say you're scared of him. A lot of people are." Rosalyn said, mildly shocking Yomi. In conversation like these, Rosie was usually an observer, never to put in her own opinion. She would have this faraway look while they talked.

"I'll admit, I don't favour what he's doing. He isn't doing us any good; he's just making a point, to let us know who god is. Him. He's saying that whoever defies his rule will be killed, and he's started with criminals, to trick the community into irrational adoration."

Yomi agreed quietly, "Yeah, I guess…"

But it doesn't matter; I don't want anything to do with the case. It's not my problem."

Yomi, looked a bit startled, "But…He could kill anyone, right now. If he finds out what you think of him- he'll…he'll"

Rosalyn snorted. "He can't. He'll never know. I'm not going to involve myself in this stupid charade. I am just a normal girl. This though, is L's problem."

Yomi grunted in agreement, but still had that uncertain look of worry in her eyes. She knew Rosalyn was never one to snoop, but still…

"Well anyway, C'mon! we still have a lot of studying to cover up…Just two more days until we got school, se we might as well take up the time, right?" Yomi grinned, her old self coming back to her.

Roselyn nodded, following her into Yomi's room to study.

* * *

"WAKE UP ROSIE!"

Roselyn growled as the sheet her ripped violently off of her. She cracked an eye open venomously. "Go. Away." She said darkly.

Yomi cringed a bit, but her crazy, hyper boldness didn't.

"Aww, don't be like that! You might as well get up seeing as how you kicked your own ass out of bed and snoozed on the floor. Again."

It was true. Sleeping on the floor had become a bad habit of hers. One moment she was in bed, cuddled in warm, heavenly sheets, and the next, she was on the cold floor when she woke up.

It had went on and on every night, including at her stay in Wammys. It was so embarrassing when she had been found out. Mello's taunts were still clear in her head.

"Go. Away." She repeated, not in the mood to wake up one such a _sunny, bright day_! She never liked the sun. Night was her favourite time of day. Firstly, she could sleep. Secondly, she had some strange adoration toward the dark.

"Someone's got a stick up her ass today. Sorry, but it seems like I've got no choice…" was all she could hear Yomi mutter.

Then came a chilling freeze of wetness, soaking her to the bone. She roared in fury, snapping her head up. Yomi laughed nervously, trying to hide the now empty water jug behind her back.

"YOMI!" she screamed, her coolness shattering.

The girl screamed in return, scrambling away. Unfortunately for her, her legs entangled themselves in Roselyn's crumpled sheets, falling to the ground. A shadow overlooked her, and there stood Roselyn, appearing as a god of death.

"Oh. My. God."

Note: Never wake up a sleep induced Rosie forcefully.

"Wait! WAIT!" Yomi cried, holding up her hands in defence, "Would it make you feel better if I said we're going to Spaceland today?"

Roselyn's anger weakened. A bit, and a little curiosity took its place. "…Spaceland…?"

Yomi had remembered the fun, despite having gotten motion sickness on nearly every ride.

"Yeah…We haven't gone there since we were kids, and you need a break cuz you've been studying so hard-"

"I need rest."

"But c'mon-"

"I'm not going Spaceland."

"Who the hell could say no to SPACELAND!? What's wrong with you?"

"Who says that a week before _Final _examinations! The one that would decide whether you go to college or not!" Roselyn bit back, her voice and temper rising in irritation.

Yomi seemed oblivious to the depth of water she was treading in. "BAH! We have a _week _left, 140 hours-

168 hour, actually, but Rosalyn held her tongue.

"….we're GOING! I already paid for the tickets online!" Yomi claimed with a smirk. She knew Roselyn couldn't stand wasted money, or time, or food.

"Now hurry and get dressed! We're going to miss the bus!"

Roselyn sighed. Her tantrum had yet to die, but there was no point in wasting a two hundred worth of already paid money. This was going to be a long day.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Congratulations! You made it to the end of chapter one. I hoped none of you died of boredom on the way.

This is my first death fanfiction, so please tell me if I have ANYTHING to change. I might mess some parts up (the storyline's too smart for me) and I'd really be grateful if you could point out what to fix.

**STUFF YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW**

Rosalyn is pronounced **(ROH-ZA-LIN)**

Rosalyn does have amnesia, and cannot remember anything past the time when she was adopted into Troy's family. You will find out more of her past sooner or later.

-HAVE you noticed I didn't tell you what Rosalyn looked like yet? I WILL tell you in the next chapter, told from Light's view.

There is **Yomi** and **Yumi**. Yumi is a character I based of off of Annette from Black Cat and Cid Highwind. Head strong, buff, a smoker, and filled with colourful words. But also a good mother with a pure hearted will.

Yomi in the other hand is a ball of meshed up energy. A loyal friend, and an person to Rosalyn. I kind of based her off of Yuffie Kisaragi from the Final Fantasy series (I love that series as well as LOZ)

LASTLY- Has anyone noticed the word '**BEYOND**' in the story? Classified info, but you'll find out more as the story progresses.

That's about all I have to tell you, and reviews will be very much appreciated. They let me know my work is actually being read, and it all wasn't a waste. One review makes a difference. Please send feedback and let me know how I'm doing, and I will try to update soon.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED.

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was sooooooooo happy when I received all the reviews; honestly I had been expecting only one at least. Four reviews and five favourites! You don't know hoe happy this makes me feel. I literally tried to do a back flip when reading your comments, and almost broke something.**

**Prescilla: Thank you so much, first reviewer! I hope to make her character as distinct as possible, though I probably fail at it :)**

**XxEmbers13xX: Well here's the next chapter! I'm sorry if it disappoints you though, I won't blame you if it did. Thank you for reviewing!**

**xGrellSutcliffx: Your comment made me go ecstatic! It gave me motivation to make this chapter. Your review made my day :) And I noticed you name comes from Black Butler. I love that anime _and _Grell.**

**0ctoberLove: Thank you so much for that review! I am extremely sorry for not putting Beyond that much in this chapter! I simply couldn't find any space to him in D: but I will put more of him in the next chapter! I will tell you this: BB has a large role in the story. Hope that makes up for it!**

**I am so grateful to all of you! Thank you very much!**

**Finally, both L and Light make an appearance! (L at the end, though). I also can't wait to add in the Wammy characters, but that may take place in a few chapters. **

**I'm sorry of the story becomes irreverent and rushed, but I tried hard to make this chapter satisfactory. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note…**

"Over here Light!" Yuri called.

She nearly squealed as he came towards her, extending a hand in greeting. She could hardly believe it; _Light Yagami _was going on a date with her. All that eye fluttering and make up had paid off.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

"No! Not at all!" she replied, a hot feeling washing over her. "This day's going to be great, especially when you're_ mine _today."

Light faked a smile, grasping her hand in his and checking his watch with the other. Little did she know was that he checked that watch for many other reasons. "Absolutely. Now we have to hurry or else we'll miss the bus."

The two embarked on their small journey to the bus stand, making small conversations on the way. Light was used to counterfeiting conversation, but he continuously resisted the urge to look back to spy his stalker. Lights distracted gaze went unnoticed by the young girl.

"I haven't been to Spaceland since Junior High!" Yuri grinned, snuggling herself into Lights arm much to his slight discomfort. Light nodded absently and unconsciously smiled, until something caught his eye.

Two people had come out of the neighbourhood they were about to pass. They would have been mistaken as mother and child, but Light knew these people. They were in his class.

"Hey, what are you staring at li-…oh, it's _you" _Yuri said distastefully. The tallest of the two stiffened and muttered something under her breath, starting to speed walk away from the couple. Light smirked. _Just make simple talk with two of your classmates._

"Fancy meeting you here, Yomi…_Rosalyn_."

Roselyn swished around, her face unnaturally calms looking, despite that annoyed glint in her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" she asked coolly. Light discreetly checked her appearance. Her scarlet hair was let out loose and groomed (and slightly damp for some reason), but partially hidden under the hoodie she was wearing. Her mouth was set into an angry, thin line and her pale blue eyes were narrowed.

"Oh, no." he shook his head, " I was just wondering if you two are going on a date as well," he said nonchalantly and Yuri snickered. Roselyn's eyes twitched and she resisted the urge to go up to him and step on that pretty foot of his.

Why did everyone think _he _of all people was perfect?

"Yeah! We're going to Spaceland! Rosie here was getting panda eyes from all the studying last night, so I asked her out," Yomi chirped, oblivious to the unhappy vibe her companion was sending her. Roselyn forced a smile onto her face as Light let out a chuckle. She swore she heard more laughter behind him, inhuman laughter, but no one was there.

"_Anyway,"_ Roselyn gritted, _"_We're going to miss out bus if we continue-"

"We'll come with you," Light interrupted, "Yuri and I are going to Spaceland as well."

'_Oh god bless us,' _she thought.

"I think we'll be-"

"Sure!" Yomi grinned, "The more the merrier, right?" Light disguised his laughter into a cough when seeing look on Roselyn's face.

Yuri frowned. She didn't like this idea. Especially with all his attention being directed at the redhead. The though of them all hooking arms and skipping down the yellow brick road seemed unappealing to her. Light asked _her _out, not her.

"_Ahem_ light, I think it is best we go alone, I mean it is our _date, _right?" she asked, loud enough for the others to hear.

Light was about to interject but Roselyn had beaten him to it. "Yes Light, it is _your _date, so we'll leave you two alone," she said, fighting to keep her composure, "Come on Yomi."

Yomi gave the two a lopsided grin before she twisted on her heel down the street along with Roselyn. Yuri seemed proud of her work, sneering at the two victoriously. Now she and Light-

She heard Light chuckle beside her. "I guess she forgot we had the same destination."

Damn her.

Yuri huffed as Light took her hand and started to lead her toward the two dispersing shadows.

"_Best not to look like I'm harassing them though. I'll look suspicious,"_ he thought, his eyes flickering to the shadow concealed behind the buildings.

* * *

The two had successfully made it into the bus on time, and were now taking their seats. Before getting on, Roselyn had taken the time to help an old couple walk across the street, whom both now sat across of them. It made Yomi smile; Roselyn would have never done something like that a couple of years ago. She was opening up little by little.

All seemed well until a familiar voice brought both out of their peaceful reverie.

"_I didn't think we'd see you here," _Light said mockingly, taking the seat behind her. He knew he wasn't Roselyn's favourite person in the world, but teasing and mocking had become a daily ritual between the two, to see who would snap first. Though most wouldn't be able to notice it, Roselyn's eye twitching and fist clenching, in contrast to his self-absorbed smile, would always pronounce her loser.

Rosalyn's jaw tightened; something that happened a lot today. _"Just don't say anything and maybe he'll leave you alone."_

Light smiled knowingly. He had won already.

_We're just normal teenagers going to an amusement park._

Roselyn felt Light's eyes bore into the back of her head. She couldn't take it anymore. "Since when did _you _go on dates? I recall you told me once that you wouldn't go out until entrance exams are over?"

Light faked a smile. _Damn it, she's making me look suspicious._

"That was before I scored _top _marks in the National Practice exams," he said simply, much to Roselyn's irritation.

Stupid show-off.

So maybe she_ could _relate a little to_ Mello's _problems_. _Mello absolutely detested the fact that Near always beat him, even if by a little, very much similar to Light and Rosalyn. Funny how she hadn't noticed that until now.

She didn't hate Near though, she rather enjoyed his silent company. The two would usually try to fix difficult puzzles together and she would watch him build miniature cities in mild fascination, much to the blond's dismay.

Upon noticing the awkward silence, Light triumphantly came to the wrong conclusion that Rosalyn _may _have had a small crush on him, whilst Yomi tried to fix the pregnant pause. The small girl turned around with a hyper smile plastered on her face.

"I think it'd be great if we could all hang out at Spaceland together! I mean it's not like Rosie here would go on any rides, and I don't want to be alone on any of them." she claimed loudly, attracting the attention of nearly everybody in the vehicle.

Both Yuri and Rosalyn looked disgusted at the thought. Light on the other hand didn't worry though; he _knew _neither pair would be going anyway. Not after what was going to happen.

Yuri's patience snapped, "_Excuse me!_ But what do you not get-"

A loud click echoed throughout the bus, abruptly stopping the argument. All eyes flew toward the sound in confusion.

"_Oh my god," _Yomi gasped before Roselyn gently shushed at her.

In the front, sat a petrified driver. A man stood in front of him, holding a gun to his temple. _"There he is," _Light smirked, "_nine passengers excluding him, and everything should go smoothly."_

"Stay in your seats unless you wanna die!" the man ordered.

A bus hijacking.

Yomi whimpered, but her friend urged her ready her fist in case the man decided to get too close. Her mother was a martial arts teacher, and both Rosalyn and she had been in the top of her class. She felt Rosalyn squeeze her own hand in reassurance, her eyes holding a worry for not her own safety, but hers.

But what worried her was that even though Rosalyn had beat up plenty of people before, none of them had been this serious. Especially when this man had a gun. Why did things always have to go so wrong for them? All she had wanted was a small day off from studying, and now lives were on the line.

"Everybody shut up! If anyone moves, I'll put a bullet in their head!" he threatened. He turned to the driver. "You listen to me; I know you have the Spaceland office number on ya! Call em', an' tell them exactly what's going on."

The poor driver did so, stiff with fear. The hijacker grabbed the phone out of hand and held it to his ear. "You heard right!" the man snarled spitting flying all over drivers face, "Have a female staff bring all of Spaceland's cash from yesterday, I know it's there! Meet us two bus stops from the park, and don't make me wait. You try to pull up any tricks or get the police involved, I swear, I'll kill everybody on this fuckin' bus!" he admonished, throwing the phone to the floor, slamming his foot onto it and breaking it to pieces.

She felt a small tap on the side of her thigh. Light slightly showed a note to her. _"Don't be scared, when he turns around, I'll grab the gun out of his hands."_

She gave him a look that clearly said; what the hell is going on in your mind, don't try to be a hero, you idiot!

The man behind Light practically voiced her thoughts to Light, and she would have praised him until she remembered they were both conversing when the hijacker had clearly threatened to kill anyone who moved so much an inch. Now they were both crazy.

The two conversed quietly to each other, so even she could barely hear them. The man showed a card to Light, and she could see the letters 'F.B.I'. Light nodded back to the man and replied quickly.

Roselyn turned around just in time to see that the hijacker had gone up the lane, and pointing his gun to the elderly couple Rosalyn had helped earlier. They looked frightened.

"_He's turned around…" _She devised, _"I'll just grab the gun-"_

"Don't move, you punk!" Rosalyn immediately withdrew her hands away from the hijacker, only to notice his comment wasn't aimed at her, but at a bent over Light. He had been reaching for a piece of paper he had dropped.

"What the hell is that?!" The man snarled. Light moved back, a neutral expression on his face. _"What is he so calm about?"_

"You damn smartass!" The man stalked forward, snatching the paper from the floor. "You guys were planning something back here, weren't ya?!" The man roared angrily.

His eyes roamed over the note, and he spat at the paper. "Plans for a date, huh?"

He crumpled the paper into a ball and flung it at Yuri's face, moving to the front of the bus. "Stupid kids."

The bus passed underneath a small tunnel, light cloaking the bus's walls. The man froze. There was a silhouette on the wall. Rosalyn saw it too. No one else seemed to notice it besides her and the hijacker.

Everything flashed red, and Rosalyn restrained from crying out. The world was tinted red. Everyone had numbers on their head. Red numbers. It was happening **again**. Yomi gasped and clutched her hand. Then everything, all the red, all the numbers, all the names disappeared.

The hijacker screamed. Pointing at the end of the bus. Through all he pain in her head, Roselyn twisted her head to where her was staring at. Nothing.

"What the fuck is that!?" He swore, "Can't anybody see it?! What the hell is that!?"

The end of the bus, near the emergency exit, was empty there was nothi-

No-

No- wait-

Everything was red again, and this time she screamed. The pain burned into her head. There was some _thing _there, thin and deranged- Everything went normal ag- no it was back. Norma-red, demon. There were numbers all over the place. Red was taking over her vision. Numbers and names.

The old woman's name was Suzuki. Yuri had her name above her head. Yomi's numbers were out of control. And then the demon was there again, just visible enough to see a mangled grin.

Then it all disappeared. No demon.

She felt her arm being grabbed as she was roughly tossed into the man's chest. He had her in front of her, eyes wide. "You saw it, didn't you!?" he yelled. "I'm not fuckin crazy! You can see it! Don't MESS WITH ME!"

His eyes were wide and bulging, his voice hoarse from screaming at the top of his lungs. He cocked the gun to her head, and tightened his chokehold on her. One twist of his hand, and her neck would be snapped into too. Light watched with widened eyes. He hadn't written this in the death note. This_ wasn't _supposed to happen! Light picked up the piece of death note from the floor, and rashly started to write the hijackers name recklessly.

He vaguely heard the hijacker scream to the bus driver to stop. This was going too far- anymore and Rosalyn would be dead. He was almost done-

The bus skidded across the road, a harsh jerk throwing nearly everyone. The death note piece flew out of his hands and onto the floor, passed the hijackers feet. _"Damnit!" _Light cursed.

Rosalyn's ragged breathing brought his attention back to her. Why the hell wasn't she fighting back? He had seen her fight before!- no- she was too paralyzed. She didn't look as calm as she did minutes ago. She could see _something. _She could see Ryuk. Had she touched the paper?! No- she couldn't have-

"L-Let her go!" Yomi managed to scream, as she managed to get on her feet, fists prepared in a fighting stance. The hijacker twisted Roselyn towards them. "Come any closer, and her blood's on you!" he barked, forcing the smaller girl to hesitate.

Yomi had tears in her eyes and was starting to cry, as she pleaded the man. He ignored her, turning his head toward the girl in his hold. "I know you can see it! I know you can!" He pressed the gun harder into her skull, "Tell me! TELL Me!"

Rosalyn couldn't think straight. Everything was going far away and se felt herself sway. Everything was red, numbers, names, demon. Then it wasn't.

Like a light switch being switched on and off uncontrollably. "I-I can see it…" she croaked. The _thing _was starting to walk towards them, muttering things under it's breath.

"_**You can see-….."**_

"_**talking to m-…."**_

"…_**-ry intelligent kid…"**_

The man let out a scream, dragging Rosalyn to the entrance with him. She hazily head a scream of her name. Yomi?

"_Let's go play outside…"_

"Get away!" he screamed, raising the gun. He shot three bullets over her head, hitting the back window. She could tell she was aiming for the demon, but they couldn't bring any real injury to it.

He shot again and again, flying glass flew everywhere. _The piercing crash of glass-_

The hijacker continued to harshly tug her until the rush of wind blew against her face. They were outside the bus.

The hijacker was still yelling out profanities, but the honk of a car blocked her out. She could hear the cries of warning from inside the bus and a male voice yelled her name out. Light.

She looked up. The hijackers numbers were out of control. Higher. Lower. Higher. Lower- Lower. The numbers started to decrease.

5

"_I'll give you some of my jam."_

She took a deep breath. Red was still coating her vision.

2.

"_Why do you have to go to bed so early?"_

The number was taunting her. The blaring of a car horn got louder and she could hear hysterical sobs coming from within the bus. Yomi.

0

"_I think…I think I just killed someone…."_

There were no numbers now. They had just disappeared.

Then came the impact. She was thrown to the floor, something warm splattering across the left side of her face. Everything was going dark. The last she saw was the scattered, red body of the dead hijacker.

"_You look pretty in red."_

* * *

"Wake up! WAKE UP ALREADY!" an excited voice screamed. Roselyn forced an eye open.

She became well aware of the small weight on top of her stomach, Yomi. She grunted before sitting up, forcing Yomi to fall onto the floor.

"What the hell?!" she whined, rubbing her bottom.

Rosalyn ignored her, stretching her muscles. They were just sore, not hurt that much. "Where am I? Don't tell me you got into the Spaceland Hotel…"

Yomi snorted, "_You_ don't tell me you can't remember you own room."

She was right. It was her room; boring, plain and extremely spacey. There was nothing extra in it, just essentials, besides the mini library she had on the side. There was a large bed, a counter top beside it, a closet filled with a regular amount of normal clothes, and a private bathroom. No posters or make up table or anything.

"But I thought we went to…oh," then all the memories came flooding back to her. The hijacking, the red, the numbers…

She looked back to Yomi, and watched how her goofy composure shattered, tears spilling down her face. "You were so lucky you didn't get hit!" she sobbed. "That man, that horrible bastard is dead, just like he should be!"

The smaller girl flung herself at taller once again, burying her face into Roselyn's neck. She cringed inwardly, she wasn't…used to taking care of problems like these, especially when she disliked hugs.

She awkwardly patted the girls back, unsure of what else to do, "It's okay, Yomi…I'm alright-"

"No it isn't! If that man had taken another step back, you would be gone too!" she screamed, "I had a heart attack when I saw you in all that blood…" she sobbed.

Roselyn bit her lip. Had she been that close to death? One more step could have ended her life. She wouldn't be here. Just one more step.

The next ten minutes or so, the two just sat there; Yomi crying her heart out, and Roselyn bit awkward. Yomi pulled herself away from the other girl, roughly wiping her tears away, and then looking at her with concerned eyes. "_It _happened again, didn't it? I saw your eyes…They went red again."

Roselyn nodded. Whatever thing that had happened on the bus, had happened before many times when the two were younger.

Yomi had always thought it was puberty, but after time, both couldn't tell if what was happening was normal. It was definitely not.

What hurt Yomi most was that Roselyn was always scared of her mind whenever it happened, but forced herself to hide it. She thought herself crazy and the pain seemed unforgivable. But over time, that attacks ceased and the two of them had hoped it would never happen again.

Yomi was the only person that had known about this. Not even Troy or Yumi.

"Yes. It caught me off guard, and it was a lot more painful than it did last time…" Roselyn admitted, "Were my eyes that obvious."

Yomi shook her head, "No, I think I'm the only one who saw it. You were looking down and I was lucky to have caught it…So…er- what was it like?"

Roselyn fidgeted, it wasn't something she likes to remember. "I don't know. It was like switching on and off. One second it was all red, the next it was back to normal, and then it repeated. Last time, it only flashed once or twice. "

"Yeah, and last time you fainted."

"Thank you for reminding me." Roselyn said dryly.

Yomi laughed briefly before her face turned serious, something that Roselyn found somewhat funny. "But how come that bastard could see it too?"

"I don't suppose he saw what I was seeing exactly. I don't think he would try and shoot at numbers. I think he only saw a part of what I myself saw at the time."

"But he seemed fine before, maybe his eyes flashed, just like yours."

Roselyn racked through her memories. The hijacker had done something to make him react. But she couldn't remember what.

"I don't know," she repeated, "But he and I did see _something_."

"What?"

"A creature… You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I think I saw some sort of demon. It looked roughly humanoid, but it was…deranged. And no one except he and I could see it."

Roselyn instantly regretted saying that. The first time she had told Yomi that she could see people's names and the strange red numbers, her face contorted to one of that read 'Are you crazy'. Now she probably did sound crazy. What if Yomi rejected her. She had every right to. She really was crazy. The thought scared her.

"I know it seems far fetched, and I can understand why you don't believe me. Maybe I am schizophrenic-"

Yomi shook her head vigorously, "No! You aren't. It sound realistic…I guess. I mean he can't be schizophrenic too. So I'm guessing that's why he shot at the window, he thought he was shooting the demon. And the thing walking toward you guys so he got you two outside."

Rosalyn nodded, and was about to say more before her bedroom door opened. There stood Yumi, wearing a dirty "Kiss the cook' apron. "I thought you were awake," she stated gruffly, but her eyes held a certain fondness.

Roselyn smiled slightly. Yumi nodded in returns, "You ought a get cleaned up, you look like a fuckin mess."

"Is that what you say to all traumatized people?"

"Nah. Just the one's that look like shit."

Only then was Roselyn aware of how true she was. Her jeans had rips in them, her hair was entangled…and half of her face was encrusted in dry blood. _His _blood.

"How long has it been?"

Yomi had a thoughtful look in her face, "Not long, I guess a few hours."

Roselyn sighed in relief. If she had slept more than a day like this, she would have smelt like…Yumi.

Roselyn got off the now dirty bed. "I suppose I'll just ahead and take a quick- Wait. How was I brought here? Please don't say you carried me."

Yomi rolled her eyes, "Don't get your hopes high. It was Light actually. After we found out you were just fine, Light made sure you got back safely. But he couldn't stay long."

Roselyn nodded, making a note to acknowledge Light for that. It seemed _very _out of character for someone who stared at a window all day during Light? The though had never crossed her mind before. It was definitely going to be hard…"

* * *

"So the hijacker was killed, nearly dragging a young woman into the same fate as he?" a man asked his companion, his black spikes swaying from movement.

The elderly man nodded, "Yes, Ryuzaki. The woman survived, scarcely injured fortunately."

"I see…Was there a reason the hijacker had taken her hostage, for any specific reasons?"

"The police weren't able to grasp all the passengers, but the remaining witnesses claimed that she had been hallucinating as well. Both were frightened of _something _at the end of the bus, though nothing was there."

"I see. Do we have any precise identification of our victim here, Watari?"

Watari nodded again, pulling out a card. "A student ID card was recovered. It seems to have fallen out of her pocket when she was pulled from her seat."

Ryuzaki studied the card.

Roselyn Nakamura.

"Interesting, she goes to the same school as Light Yagami. Our prime suspect."

"Maybe it was by coincidence-"

"No. The percentage of similar hallucination based on our fellow hijacker dwindles on impossible. She was also right at the scene of death."

"I see…"

"At least we have another lead. Ms. Nakamura. Her suspicion is low, but any chance must be taken in this investigation. Make sure Ms. Nakamura is closely monitored for the next few days."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is the end of Chapter three. I enjoyed writing this chapter because it was so intense :) **

**Thank you again, so much for the reviews, and I hope you comment again. Even one makes a difference to me. **

**I also edited the first chapter, and fixed as many errors as I could. You can reread it if you'd like. Thank you and I hope you give me feedback.**

**P.S The picture I used on top is what I portray as Roselyn. **

**P.S.S The next chapter – Final Exams. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I finally posted this! It's been a long while since it's happened. Before I start anything, I want to thank my reviewers! **

**Jamie – Thank you very, very much. I'm sorry the picture above isn't coloured, but it was the bst I could find. Thank again!**

**XxEmbers13xX – Thank you so much! Yeah, Light and Rose are a great pair! :D **

**Secretlyademon- I am very grateful! It's nice to know my work isn't complete crap. Roselyn's past will be revealed at one point. So I hope you look forward to it!**

**Guest – Thank you very much! I was scared he was too out of character (I suck at characterization). P.S: Your comment made me spend a lot of extra time on him. Thank you!**

**x0Skay0x – How many times have I said Thank you already? Any way…Thank you very much! You comment gave me confidence to write this chapter!**

**Shibuki-chan – Thank you! I really appreciate it! And there _will _besome MelloxRoselyn! I can't wait to write it!**

**Ryuktheshinigami – Thank you so much! I know, right! I'm on both team Kira and Team L! Both are awesome!**

**Tifa2001 – Thank you! I literally just got your comment right before wrote this note :) Thank you again! You gave me hope to think people will continue reading this story! And in by Tifa, do you mean Tifa Lockhart? I love her!**

**Eight reviews in one chapter! And now 10 favs! I'm am sooo happy. Every single comment made me jump around like an idiot.**

**But, now I have to admit…I needed to add in another chapter before I could do the exam scene! I'm sorry! But I promise, exams will be in the next chapter :) I have it all planned in my head. **

**Please bear with me for any errors, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Three more days until the exam.

Roselyn wanted to say everything was okay, but that would have qualified as a lie. She glanced over at Yomi, whom was barely looking at the paper whilst writing incoherent sentences on the list of problems she had given to her as practice.

The two were currently seated across from each other at an old wooden table, located in the middle of Yomi's living room, studying for the upcoming finals.

Roselyn removed her reading glasses and tiredly rubbed her eyes, attempting to threaten her sleepy irises from drooping. They had been studying non-stop since 1:30, after lunch. She looked over the paper her friend had handed her, a variety of sloppy equations written all over the place. Her eyes skimmed the vast amount of numbers before letting out a drowsy sigh. They were all incorrect, again.

She professionally slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yomi, didn't I specifically tell you _not _to switch these substances? You would have to add the Sodium Bicarbonate to dissolute the solution into Ca2+ + 2-"

Yomi forced her lips to turn upwards, a gesture that went unnoticed, "Alright, alright, I won't switch them. I'll understand it soon."

"As in within three days? Your going to have to know these basic equation patterns if you want to be able to pass the-"

"I _know_…I'll get this in no time," Yomi gave her friend a sheepish smile. Not the lopsided grin she would usually give. The small girl dropped her head once again, eyes indolently reading over the imperfections. "You suck at being a teacher…y'know that?" Yomi sighed.

"Thank you for letting me now, do you have anything else to tell the class?"

Yomi's head hit the table, "_ha-ha…ha..ha…" _she laughed robotically, "You _kill _me Roseyln…"

Roselyn frowned, hoping the girl hadn't been touching her mother's alcohol. Over the past few days, Yomi had…changed, and she wondered how people could not have noticed. Her sense of humour was bad enough, but now…She could bore babies to death.

Then there were the worst attributes.

Over the past few days, she always seemed to have this distant look in her eyes, as if she were debating something in her head, and would have an uncertain look in her usually happy phases.

The two drifted into a profound silence. Yomi had never been this quiet. In fact, she wasn't even correcting her wrong answers, just fidgeting with the pencil in her hands, pretending to read over the notes. She had a troubled look in her eyes…

Or, maybe she was just reading into it. They had been studying for six hours straight, and she doubted anybody would be able to stay in a cheery mood.

"I'll give you a small break." Roselyn concluded blandly, "I'm going out to buy some take out; I'll be back in a while."

She didn't dare suggest cooking herself. She wanted to keep this apartment in one piece.

"Let me come with-"

"No, you need rest," the red head argued plainly, "Try going to sleep; maybe you can rid yourself of the fatigue."

Yomi nodded slowly, as if still attempting to comprehend whether or not she had been granted freedom. Roselyn smiled softly, putting on her long, black coat as she stepped outside the apartment.

* * *

The subway ride to the grocery store had been uneventful and plain. Just the way Roselyn liked it. It would have been more reasonable to have gone to the grocery store just ten minutes away, but she decided they didn't have anything spicy enough for her there.

After scaling the main street, she spotted a small building, the size of an average McDonalds, lights flickering over head.

'Donkatsu's!'

The chime of a bell rang out as she entered the restaurant. It was filled with people, and the aroma of spices and seasoning entered her nose. Such a beautiful smell.

Some customers raised their heads and greeted her, and she nodded in return, recognizing them as the regulars who would usually eat at the restaurant.

Ugly, unshaved and all alcoholics…She rather liked them.

She was rather well known here, after winning the Chilli Competition, whereas only the spiciest loving people could compete. No one could compare to her tongue of steel.

"Hey Rose!"

Her head turned slightly as she acknowledged the young man. He was two years senior to her, handsome, and the son of the owner of the successful business.

"Oh, Arai."

Arai winced, running a hand through his blond hair, "You could show me more enthusiasm y'know, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that," she said, furrowing her brows. "I came here for your service-"

"What kind of service?" he interrupted, a suggestive look in his eyes. Roselyn didn't get the implication, giving him an awkward look. Damn, she was playing hard to get…as always.

"I just want to buy three boxes of Abiko Curry and a box of baby sweet chilli…"

"For that little cute fifth grader of yours, I guess?"

Roselyn felt the end of her lips tugging upward, "Yes."

"Alrighty then, gimme a minute and I'll give your order to my pops."

Roselyn nodded again, watching his form disappear behind the counter of the shop before her gaze drew back to advertisements up front. So many posters of _spicy _buns, _spicy _pork curries…

Spicy was delicious. Spicy brought back her taste buds from numbness and sent her into a state of ecstasy. Spicy food was amazing and brought out a fiery warmth within her.

Then there were sweets. Sugary, delectable, creamy…They made her _sick_.

She still remembered remembering her worst memories o sweets. It had been at Wammy house.

Like the first few days of her stay, she had been cleaning involuntarily, when she had come upon a chocolate bar. It had been _lying _there. And out of curiosity, she had taken a small bite. She hadn't liked it.

Then she had met the crazy blond kid, **Mello**, whom had _serious_ anger management issues. The psychopath had _stolen _the damn candy out of her hands, _cussing _at her in words a ten year old shouldn't have said.

She had been humiliated in front of everyone, and just for trying to do some chores!

She still held some sort of grudge toward him after that. And she was sure he had too, especially after she had started a crooked friendship with his rival…

It was his fault for having some sort of unholy obsession toward cocoa…

"Here'ya go, sweetheart!"

Roselyn's eyes brightened at the aroma of cooked meat and spicy herbs, literally feeling the heat come off of the box and onto her bare skin.

Arai grinned at her, satisfied with her reaction. He placed the meal in her hands, letting his hands linger on hers just a tad too long. He grinned when she didn't even seem to mind, too occupied with the cuisine in her possession. For someone as apathetic as Roselyn, food could do quite some damage.

Maybe he could bribe her into date with it…Next time, when he had a special meal prepared.

Rosalyn murmured thanks to the man, leaving behind a generous tip. Dinner was going to be heavenly.

* * *

The metallic wheels of a train brought Roselyn out of her boredom. How long had she been waiting at this platform? 30 minutes?

She got up automatically, entering the subway as soon as it stopped. She made a move to the seat in front of the entrance.

There was only one other person in her compartment; a man, hunched over a laptop. His head was too low for her to identify, but his clenched knuckles gave off the vibe that he was unnerved and anxious. His fist tightened. Very nervous, she noticed.

It was all silent; the only noise audible was the speed of the train as it soared over the underground tracks. Roselyn was starting to feel wary of the man across from her. It was then she realized that _anybody _could be a threat at anytime. Especially after the hijacking incident. She pulled her hood over her head to cover her face. Anybody could be Kira.

The memory resurfaced the image of red and numbers. She tried to focus on other things.

The blood of the hijacker, enveloping her body in a pool, his body just inches away from hers.

"_My eyes aren't a gift. They're a curse." _

It was that crazy voice again. A voice made of purely insanity.

Shuddering slightly, she closed her eyes, letting her body slump a little. Hopefully some rest would wash away the past. It always had.

The harsh streaks of pencil marking paper brought her attention to the man in front of her. He was writing urgently into some kind of form. She squinted her eyes, looking at him from this angle, he looked quiet familiar…

The man stiffened, as if sensing the attention he was receiving. He forced his eyes to stay down. _"Look up anywhere and your fiancé's dead," _a voice threatened in his ear. The man silently complied.

Roselyn glanced a moment longer, unaware of how rudely she was staring right now, before her gaze dropped back to her lap. And so she just sat there, like a person who had no life.

She heard a small murmur, so quiet her sensitive ears could barely pick it up. "I'm done."

She looked up. The man hadn't moved an inch- wait, where did that envelope go? Where were the papers he was writing on? It had been in his hands just minute ago.

The subway came to a lurching stop. The packed away his laptop, stiffly making his exit. She watched him leave, particularly at his invisible face. The sliding door started to close, slowly.

She looked away. It didn't matter. She had just tried to find his face out of curiosity, nothing more. The door closed, and the train jerked, moving to its next destination. Her stop.

Raye watched the train leave. It was the girl. She was the one the hijacker had nearly killed-

A sudden pain stabbed at his chest.

"Argh!"

He collapsed, clutching at his heart. It hurt. It hurt. His eyes flew up, just in time to see the last window of the train. In a split second, his eyes met with amber ones..

Light Yagami stared his dying form, grinning. Then he was gone.

Pain. Agony. Raye's vision blurred, before completely going black.

"_Naomi…"_

* * *

Roselyn opened the door to Yomi's apartment with the spare keys Yumi had given her.

"I'm back," she called.

No response.

She made her way towards the kitchen, no one was in there. She set the take out on the table, moving towards the bedroom. No one. The living room-

"The least you could do is respond to me after I go through the labour of providing food for you," Roselyn chastised lightly, eyes staring pointedly at the small girl sitting in front of the TV. She would have expected Yomi to be playing videogames or something of that sort, but was mildly surprised to see her watching the news, all ears for information of Kira.

"Yomi?"

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of her name, fumbling for the remote as she quickly changed the channel. "Oh hey Roselyn!" she cried, her voice strained.

Roselyn narrowed her eyes. Maybe her new self wasn't all from lack of sleep. "Why are you watching that? I thought you disliked hearing about these reports," Roselyn stated suspiciously.

Yomi stiffened slightly, "Nah, I was just curious. I haven't been in touch with the world y'know…Stuck with you and all"

The taller girl noticed her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was dishevelled. "You've been crying," she stated blankly.

Yomi laughed, "Me?! When was the last time you saw me cry?!"

"Just a few days ago."

"Well…Uh-c'mon. I smell some spicy shit! I'm starving!" Yomi exclaimed, dragging her friend back into the kitchen. Minutes later the two were seated, much like when they were studying. Yomi had a _very, very _small amount of baby sweet chilli on her plate. Yomi could never eat too much, or else she'd feel sick later on. She always used her small stomach as an excuse.

Roselyn on the other hand, had dumped all three boxes of rice onto her plate, creating a mountain of Abiko curry on her dining ware. She, despite her thin stature, had a monstrous appetite.

The last time Yumi had seen her eat, she had commented: "You eat like a shit deprived pig that's lived in fuckin' poverty."

Roselyn dug in, spooning mouthfuls quickly to calm her craving stomach. People had always wondered how the girl was able to even swallow such burning spice and pepper. She didn't know either.

Yomi just stared at her curry, taking in small bites and wincing at the burn of her tongue, even with it being sweet chilli. The movement reminded Rosalyn somewhat of Near's eating habits. It sent a jolt of nostalgia through her.

But Near hadn't looked nervous or agitated. Yomi looked like she was arguing with herself, eyes flickering anxiously back and forth.

"Roselyn…"

The red head paused her feast, staring back at her with blank eyes.

"Ishprtkra."

"Pardon?"

Yomi took in a deep breath, tears stinging her eyes. Hiccups were starting to wrack her body. _"Keep yourself together! She's going to think your bipolar!_

"I…" she hesitated. "I support Kira."

Roselyn froze, trying to apprehend what the smaller girl was saying.

"What?"

Yomi took her answer the wrong way, her eyes quickly avoiding contact as she gave an unconvincing laugh. "I-I know. Pretty stupid- Just forget anything I said, ok?"

Roselyn took in a sharp intake of breath. Yomi continued to eat. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the kitchen.

They just sat there.

It wasn't long until the red head felt a lump in her throat. She was scared. Roselyn was scared.

What was she so scared of? Kira couldn't reach her. Kira couldn't reach Yumi or Yomi. They weren't criminals so Kira would leave them alone. So what was there to be feared?

Maybe it was because it felt wrong. Just a few days ago, Yomi had always been the one to off the Kira reports. She had always been the one avoid the topic of the mysterious idol.

She had always thought she would be next.

The thought didn't cope well with Roselyn. Yomi was supporting a killer, a famished god in need of power and superiority. Yomi wanted murder.

"Who is it your really scared of?" Roselyn asked tensely, "The criminals? Or Kira?"

Yomi paused, still refusing to look into her blue eyes. "You," she answered, "I'm scared for you."

Roselyn didn't melt at the spot, or felt flattered. Instead, she felt angry. "Why?" she asked, her voice rising, "Why should you feel that for me? I'm capable of doing that my self!"

"Well you didn't when you were nearly killed last week!" Yomi cried, "I realized that Kira won't let people like that bastard ever hurt you again!"

"He's not doing it for us!"

"But his motives are for the better! Now I know you're always in danger! It's all because of your stupid eyes!"

Yomi froze, just realizing what she had said. The hurt look on Roselyn's face stabbed at her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it…"

Roselyn stared at her lap, unconsciously placing a hand on the skin below her eye. She hadn't wanted to be born this way. She didn't want to be able to see demons that weren't there.

She didn't want to go crazy.

"Your eyes are a gift-," Yomi tried to fix.

"No, they're a curse." Roselyn finished. She yanked at her scarlet hair. "I hate red."

"No! Your eyes are blue now, aren't they? They're a beautiful blue. Don't ever think otherwise!"

"It doesn't matter. You just voiced the thoughts I've been feeling throughout the years. I'm not offended."

Yomi felt tears prick at her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" she muttered. "I should have just shut up about all this. I don't like Kira, I don't like Kira. Can things just back to what they were?" She asked selfishly.

Then it dawned to the red haired girl, this wasn't about Kira at all, was it? It was about rejection. She hadn't been afraid of Kira's murder, she had been afraid of what she would think of her.

Yomi was beating herself over that fact. She couldn't think straight. At this rate, she would fail the exam. Just for a little while, maybe she could…

"You're right."

Yomi looked up, startled. "W-what?"

Roselyn knew how unconvincing this was, but she hoped Yomi would buy it. This argument was ending too quickly.

"I understand how you…feel. I was terrified for you too. I don't care about the eyes, I care about you." The words were so easy to slide out of her mouth because they actually had a deeper meaning. They were true. Well at least most of it.

_Your can use these eyes to an advantage. You could know everybody. All their identities will be yours. _

The maniacal voice.

"I guess…What Kira has been doing has been making things easier for us all."

Now she was forcing the words past her lips. She was a liar. A horrible, horrible liar. But what she hated more was that her _own _words were having an effect on her. Maybe Kira was changing the world for the bet-

No. Kira was a power-lusting _man_, not god. A man who twisted deeds into his favour.

She was brought out her thoughts as she felt herself fly to the ground, Yomi's arms were wrapped tightly around her neck, face buried into her scarlet tresses. She felt a moisture slide down her throat. Tears.

"I'm so glad..." Yomi whispered, "I'm so glad."

Roselyn made an uncomfortable sound, an adorable little squeak that made Yomi's heart gush. It was a sound she always made when in situations like this, she noted.

The taller girl awkwardly patted the girls back, trying to find the lightest way to request her personal space. Nothing.

After minutes of reluctant embracement, Yomi complied to her friends will, shoving herself off of Roselyn, causing the red head to fall into the take out box.

"Now hurry up! I need to play some goddamn Soul Calibur!"

The old Yomi was back. For some reason, the realization didn't seem all that appealing anymore.

"Not now. Has your depression caused time to slow down? The exam is in two days. I need to study."

"Well then we'll study and _then_ play some video games. I recall you told me the human brain can't concentrate for more than 25 minutes, so when we take breaks-"

"I'm going home."

Yomi feigned hurt, "Is my joyous relief too much to bear for thou?"

"That too. But I left my study notes back at my complex. I need to leave now."

"Well then I'll just bunk over\at your place! Ma's probably drunk somewhere in the dojo, so I'll leave her a note."

A drunk Yumi was something both girls were used to. She probably drank to the end of her desire after beating up a couple of black belts in her class.

"Then we can study to our hearts content straight for the morning."

Roselyn cringed at the thought of having to tutor Yomi all over again.

"Hurry up and get your textbooks!"

"I never agreed-"

"I'm counting' to 5!"

"I'm not a child," she hissed.

"Fine, then I'll guess I'll have to tell everyone what happened in the library two years ago!"

"…"

* * *

"_My father's cell phone might be available now, do you still want to talk to him?"_ his voice taunted.

Naomi kept on walking. _"No thank you," _she murmured, _"I have nothing to say to him."_

"_Then goodbye, Misora."_

* * *

'_Do you know gods of death love apples?"_

* * *

"That was footage from the surveillance camera at the station. One of the F.B.I agents is captured on here," Aizawa mumbled, rubbing at the bags under his eyes.

Two nights ago, all twelve F.B.I agents, whom were located in Japan, had been killed in a series of heart attacks. The F.B.I had forfeited from the investigation, and now all the pressure had been placed on the shoulders of the small task force.

"Let's see the following scenes again," L ordered, tarnishing the scone in his hand. "Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, followed by the scene where he boards the train, and finally where he collapsed on the platform, shortly after departing the subway."

"So was he killed by a heart attack as well?" Matsuda asked.

Everyone gave him the _look._

"What?"

Aizawa and Soichiro ignored him as they flipped through the array of surveillance videotapes.

"Found it," Aizawa yawned, sliding it into the VCR.

Matsuda rubbed the back of his head, wanting to help everyone. "Well, according to these records: Raye Penber arrives to Shinjiku Station at 7:23 pm-Oh thank you Watari!" he cried happily, gratefully taking the ice cream the old man offered.

"Matsuda?" L turned to him, shifting his crouching position, "Continue?"

"Oh right…uh-Then at 7:47 pm, he boards the train at the Yamato line…Then at 9:13 pm, he exits the train…There was a large crowd leaving the station, and he was mixed up in it. It's going to be hard to find out if he was really following anyone-"

"It's strange…" L murmured, drawing everyone's attention. L took the time to take a dramatic bite of his ice cream, ignoring the annoying raise of Aizawa's brows.

He gulped slowly. "The Yamato station line only takes an hour to complete its circuit…"

"That is true," Soichiro voiced a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Then would that mean who ever he was following was still on the train as well."

"There is no solid evidence to conclude that. There were no cameras on the train, and we do not know any witnesses due to the small number of passengers on the subway."

The TV flickered on as Aizawa pressed the power button. They watched the footage for a few moments. Nothing out of ordinary was goin-

"Pause here," L said. Penber was now passing the Ticket booth. There was no body around him. Whoever he was following couldn't be seen. "If you look closely, there is an envelope visible in his hands."

"Wow!" Matsuda praised, "How were you able to catch that through that blurriness?"

"I just happened to look in the right places," the detective explained, swallowing another large amount of ice cream.

More of the footage passed. Soon they were at the scene where Raye had left the train. He had collapsed.

"Rewind." L dictated.

"He looked back at something on the train," Aizawa commented.

"Or someone." Ukita added.

"Watari, would you please switch the angle of the camera so we are facing parallel of the train entrance?"

The older man complied graciously. Once the angle was turned they could make out a small area in the compartment past the doors of the train.

There was someone sitting in front of the entrance, a take-out box beside their seat. Raye Penber turned around quickly, before he left, the doors closing as he did so. The figures head was turned downwards, staring at their lap. They hadn't seen the gesture.

"Rewind," L authorized again, "Pause here, and zoom in on the face."

Ukita did. The face was well hidden but L could make out crimson strands, a pale face, and two uncertain blue eyes.

Roselyn.

"Hey!" Wasn't she the one you said was a supposed suspect?!" Aizawa exclaimed. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"This is ludicrous!" Soichiro exclaimed. "She is my son's classmate. She is a very polite, intelligent girl!"

Roselyn _had _come over to the Yagami residence a numerous times before, after being regrettably paired up with Light for many projects and assignments. Roselyn always refused to go into the boy's room, much to Light's displeasure.

It was obvious she hadn't liked his son very much, but she still admired his own job and respected him for that. Sayu and Sachiko had taken an instant likeness to her, wondering if she was Light's girlfriend.

Sayu loved to try and match them together, much to the indignation of the red head.

"That gives me all the more reason to suspect her," L spoke, "As well as your son."

Soichiro was furious. It had been awhile since L had claimed his son as a suspect. They had gone as far as to set up cameras all over the house. Nothing had happened. His son was supposed to be cleared!

"Now Mr. Yagami," Watari said reassuringly, "L doesn't mean it in a way where Light is Kira. It is just a small suspicion. Just to be safe."

"Yes, Mr. Yagami. It is quite a diminutive suspicion."

"Then why are you still going to their exam tomorrow?"

"A suspicion is still a suspicion.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm finally done this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It had to proofread to make sure I fixed all the mistakes I could see. This chapter was pretty hard to make. **

**I had at least re-written the argument between Roselyn and Yomi 10 times. It kept switching between violent, to screaming, to half hearted. **

**So I had to mix in some stuff. But it didn't change the fact that the scene was horrible. I'm horrible at writing scenes that consist of emotions, like Roselyn, because it consists of lots of characterization.**

**I'm so sorry it took this long for me to write this up. School has been biting me in the ass and it's hard to focus on this with so much homework. I'll try to update quicker next time. **

**THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW**

**-Yes, Roselyn does have reading glasses. Though she only wears them when…reading.**

**-That little story with the chocolate bar is how Mello and Roselyn met. Rather cute in my opinion. I plan to also write the meetings between Near and Matt as well soon. **

**-If you haven't noticed, Yumi is a Defensive arts master, and own a dojo where she has classes, and often gets drunk at. Sometimes she goes missing at nights but comes back in the morning.**

**-Yes! Roselyn loves spicy and dislikes sweets. How will this cope with the rest of the story?**

**-I plan to add more Beyond in the next chapter! :)**

**-Lastly, yes, Roselyn did go to Lights house before, and he went to hers. They've known each other for a long time. **

**Like I said. You reviews were extremely heart warming, I can't even explain it. So I hope you leave some feedback to let me know how I did. I need some criticism. Tell me any errors, or ask questions or maybe even leave a small comment would be able to make my day.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**NEXT CHAPTER FOR REAL- EXAMS**

**QUESTION (PLEASE ANSWER)**

**Should I switch the story to Light and L now, or should I just keep it in the L category for a while longer? I wish they had an OC category :P**

**-God Of Twilight**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello Everyone. Yes, I am back from the dead. So far in the story, Roselyn had to lie about Kira, Penber is dead, our red head enjoys spicy stuff.**

**And in this chapter…L will finally make his appearance!**

**Before I get carried away, I will thank my reviewers! We have finally reached the mark of 20 REVIEWS! And 13 favourites! Thank you everyone. I'm happy there are people who haven't given up on this story yet :)**

**Ryuktheshinigami: Thank you so much for you comment! I love L too! Thank you, I was worrying I did the part bad :)**

**XxEmber13xX: The exams are finally here! Your one of the reasons I beefed up the exam part :D Thank you for your enthusiasm!**

**Secretlyademon: Thank very, very much! I am extremely grateful for you answering my question. I will take you advice and change the categories! MelloxRoselyn s cute! Thank you for also pointing out the small error I had in the last chapter. I accidentally deleted the word 'classmate'. Thank you so much, and I agree, personality can be finicky :)**

**tifa2001: Thank you for your review! I'm glad your interested in the story! Yay for final Fantasy!**

**Remmy18: Thank You! I jumped around when I read your review, it makes me happy to know you enjoy my writing! I hope you bear with my horrible skills, and I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Rainbow27Stardust: Thank you so much! I'm ecstatic you like my story! I'll try to make it better so please bear with me! :)**

**TRuBUlla: Thank you! Yes, she finally meets L! I also can't wait for the MelloxRoselyn! **

**Azure Soul Reaver: Thank you very, very much! I'm glad the story isn't as boring as I thought it to be, but I promise to make it as interesting as possible!**

SPECIAL THANKS: Secretlyademon for answering my question.

MUST READ

Thanks to their review, I have decided I will be changing the category of this story to L _AND_ LIGHT CATEGORY.

I will do this because it indeed is a triangle and only put L in the beginning to stop people from approaching it as a yaoi. I will change it so please keep this in mind. 

DISCLAIMER: I have foolishly forgotten to say this in the past few chapters but…I do not own death note…

* * *

Pain. Something was whipping her. It stung.

"Wake up already!" A voice hissed.

Roselyn twitched as the object started to poke her side. And again. And again. Her lips turned downwards into a snarl.

"Wake-!"

"I'm awake," she growled, attempting to bat away the rod.

Yomi squealed and jumped to safety, wielding her stick in defence. "Be thankful I didn't use water again," she huffed. The two had been occupying the Nakumara household over the past two days, worrying themselves into a state of euphoria for the upcoming exam.

Roselyn blocked out her words and straightened herself on the floor while resting her head on her fluffy pillow, gradually drifting off into a world of nothingness.

That was, until another violent whip was thrown onto her back. She sat upright with a small yelp of surprise before her eyes narrowed menacingly. Yomi had fled to her bedroom entrance, ready to shut and lock the door if Roselyn decided to charge.

The red head's eye twitched. Coward.

"Calm down, will ya?" Yomi said haughtily, "and get off the floor already, I might as well take the bed away if your not gonna use-"

"It's my own bed, and I can do whatever I want with it," she glanced at the rigged stick the smaller girl was holding. "_That_ is unnecessary."

Yomi's eyes bulged, "Unnecessary? _Un-necessary?!_ I would have been slaughtered if I actually touched you! And have I ever heard a 'thank you' for my risky wake up calls-?"

"I don't remember anyone _asking _you to endanger you life," Roselyn said plainly.

"Eh-? Well what about the time I woke you up on our first day of school. How was I repaid? You beat me up!"

"You hijacked the security and took my stolen keys to get into the house at 4:00 am. In the dark, you looked like a robber," she retorted, burying her head back into the pillow, pointing, pointed to the weapon without looking up. "This is abuse," Roselyn snarled.

Yomi looked between the stick and the faint red marks she had left on the girl's bare arm. She coughed. "Well anyway, did I tell you the exams today?"

She didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. "I know," the Roselyn stated plainly.

Yomi rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Did I tell you it starts in half an hour…?"

"…!"

* * *

Light arrived to the school exactly three minutes before the exam. No one was outside, all probably waiting inside for the test to start. "Hey, you there!" A guard called, "the exam will be starting soon!"

Light walked past him, without giving him much of a glance. "I know. I hate waiting."

"_Well. Someone's confident," _Ryuk mumbled, longing for an apple. The security called out again for him to hurry once again. Light turned around to give the man an annoyed glare, only to find that the warning hadn't been addressed to him, but at two running figures.

The tallest stopped to give the man a small, quiet thank you before proceeding through the gates, about to pass himself. "I didn't think you were the type to come late," he told her.

Roselyn froze and twisted her head, a glare in her eyes. "You're the one to talk," she muttered hastily. He heard anyway and smirked. "At least it wasn't because I slept on the floor," he mocked. Roselyn grit her teeth. How on earth had he been able to find out about _that? _"And besides, it won't affect my marks anyway," he added.

The red head resisted the powerful urge to sneer and kept her face impassive. She was struggling. He was as annoying as Mello and Matt. "Hopefully they'll be low," she grit, her face growing unnaturally cold.

"You now they won't," he retorted truthfully, and she hatefully had to agree with him. When had Light ever gotten _low _marks? Stupid, pitch-perfect, indisputable…

Light paused for a second, before turning to her. She stared back at him with a hint of question in her eyes. He looked a bit troubled. He even looked troubled at the bus but she had paid no mind to it. Funny…how she noticed things she didn't really care about.

Light opened his mouth, a renewed determination in his eyes. "Roselyn…What do you think of k-"

"Roselyn! C'mon already!" Yomi howled, marching ten paces ahead of the pair. The red head shook her head slightly.

"Ask me later," she muttered, running to catch up to her companion. Light frowned tightly. _"She just rejected you!" _Ryuk cackled.

He silently cursed the demon to heaven, but kept on looking forward.

Why ask? Knowing her, she would probably disagree with Kira wouldn't she? Roselyn was confusing, but if he'd known anything about her, it was her values. It was the least he would know, and he was reluctant to admit he had been watching her_ a lot _to find out her background information.

* * *

The inside of the building was well furnished and filled with students, all gathered around the doors to proceed into the test hall. Light followed Roselyn, ignoring all the admiring looks he received.

Roselyn, contrasting to her behaviour earlier, was quietly standing next to Yomi near the doors. She seemed to be rehearsing equations in her head, ignoring her friend's whining.

"_There's your lady love," _Ryuk chortled.

"…"

Translate: You've lost all your apple privileges

"Why are you ignoring me?!" He heard Yomi cry to an irritated Roselyn.

Light glimpsed at her face properly. Her scarlet hair was generally neat, but strands stuck out in places, her cheeks were slightly red from running and she did indeed have mild bags under her eyes, probably from studying through the night.

He saw the Roselyn's eye twitch before she turned to the girl stiffly, "Are you _not_ a bit anxious about the test?" she asked, aggravation apparent on her face. "No_pe_," Yomi lied, continuing to jump around. The red head rolled her eyes, attempting to recreate the image of scientific notations in her mind. Before she could, an attendant called them all in.

She stiffly followed everyone in, glaring at anyone who came too close to her.

Besides the teachers and Yomi, she hadn't thought anyone here was worth much. They were all annoying, thick headed, and couldn't pay much mind to anything around them. A vast majority of male population were all about lust and stupidity while most of the girls were obsessed with makeup and clothing.

The students had started to scatter throughout the room, guiding themselves to their alphabetical seat. With Hayashi as Yomi's last name, her seat was located at the left side of the hall, far away from Roselyn's.

The childish girl was about to skip away to her assigned place before Roselyn grabbed her hand, anxiety evident in her voice. "Make sure you remember to recheck each answer after written-"

"I know, don't worry!"

"Ok then… Just make sure you also remember to switch the two components in the mathematic-"

"Yeesh! Stop hyperventilating!"

"I'm not hyperventilating- But don't forget to-"

"For the love of…Light! Roselyn, I get it!"

Roselyn narrowed her eyes at the name of that sad excuse for a-

"Good luck," a voiced taunted. Speak of the devil. Light went as far as to lay a hand firmly on her shoulder, enjoying the touch.

Roselyn shrugged his arm off, a look of distaste marring her face, muttering incoherently. Light smiled smugly.

"Maybe you'll even tie up with me this year," he added, just for the fun of it.

"_Maybe," _she mimicked, frowning.

Maybe.

She didn't like the word. Though there might have been a chance of it happening, there was also a chance it wouldn't. Her eye twitched again as she turned on her heel, stalking toward her seat in the 'N' section.

Stupid Show-off.

Yomi watched with a silly grin on her face, taking note of the satisfied smirk on Light's face, before she left for her own seat.

Moments later, the administrator made her way to the front of the hall, walking as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. She glanced at the clock. _23, 24_

Roselyn shot a worried glance towards to her friend, whom was doodling on her desk. Idiot…

"_Please don't mess this up Yomi…"_

No, Yomi wouldn't mess this up. Ever since she had gotten back to normal, much progress had been made in their studying. They had worked so hard, and Yomi better not dare treat this as another game. Roselyn hadn't lied about Kira for nothing…But she would have to tell her the truth soon.

Her gut clenched. It definitely wouldn't be pretty.

She turned her head back to the front, eyes trained on the clock.

_36, 37, 38_

Something-someone had caught her eye. Two rows ahead of her sat a head of black spikes. She couldn't see the owner's face, but whoever it was probably didn't even care about his marks, judging by his attire and crouched position. He wasn't even wearing shoes.

She quirked her brows in distaste. He obviously didn't care much for the test. There were a lot of more people who had worked their brains off for this chance.

Despite this, she felt a little intrigued. Strange

She gave his attire one more once-over. She kind of envied him for that. She wished she had the courage to dress in that fashion. She looked down at her skirt, it was rather too short and breezy for her liking, and she would have loved to wear jeans instead…

Hm…

That wasn't only it; there was something else about him…Never mind him. He was only going to distract her.

_58, 59_

"You may begin!" The administrator called.

There was a loud clatter of snatched pens, followed by the abrupt sound of writing. Roselyn decided to skim through the first few questions, occasionally glancing at Yomi.

"_Calm down, the exam just started, she couldn't have made a mistake already."_

Yes, she couldn't have. It had only been seven seconds since she had picked up her pencil.

"_She was right. You are hyperventilating."_

Roselyn forced herself to continue her writing, answering most of the questions with the knowledge of her studying.

She was on a good schedule… But she would bet Yagami was doing the same. She needed to work harder or else she would lose to-

"Number 162! Sit properly!" A voice ordered.

Everyone's eyes flickered to the front, where the spiky haired man was sitting. He seemed reluctant to change his position, but did so anyway. He turned his head around, while chewing the eraser in his mouth thoughtfully.

Roselyn's unfocused look met his. Roselyn stiffened. He looked familiar. _Very_ familiar.

His eyes were empty and as pitch black as a dark tunnel with no light. She also noted his skin was as pale as hers, like he hadn't been let out into the light for years. Her attention was then drawn to the bags under his eyes. She had had panda eyes before, like she did now, but these were panda, _panda_ eyes.

She didn't like his panda eyes, but she still analyzed him a bit further.

It was a very odd feeling indeed. She felt as she knew him once, but didn't know him. No…Maybe she was mistaking him for someone else.

"_But who are you mistaking him for?"_

She ignored the voice and continued their staring contest. He continued to look at her with soulless eyes. He was heard to read. Definitely.

His eyes flickered from her face to another behind her, but she didn't bother around to see who, refusing to let him know of her curiosity.

The slapping of a stick against her desk brought her attention to the supervisor in front of her. She looked pissed.

"Don't try to look up from your paper or to anyone else's or I _will _be forced to take your paper away," she told her sternly. With one last warning glance she strutted down the isle.

Roselyn's jaw nearly dropped, a stunned look on her face. How had _he _not gotten caught? His head was clearly turned around, looking at her. He was _still _looking at her! How could they miss _that?_

This guy had nearly cost her test! The one she had worked incredibly hard for. She quickly looked up to growl at him only to find he had slyly turned his head around once again.

Bastard.

She felt an unpleasant feeling boil in her stomach as she quietly willed him to burn under her gaze. He was just like the others, too filled with idiocy.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and by now Roselyn was re-checking her answers. No one was done yet.

If xy=1 - What is the value of: 2(x+y)^2/2 (x-y)^2

The answer was 16, right? Yes, it had to be, or it was either 19. No it had to be 16. Her head hurt. She was getting squished by pressure. Pressure of beating Light.

She heard a chair skid behind her. Light stood up, walking past her row as he handed in his test. The lead of her pencil broke from pressure. _Ignore him. Just ignore him…_

He gave her a cunning smile, only to be returned with a disgusted glare.

Stupid, stupid, stupid…Se wanted to take that paper out of his hands and rip it to shreds.

A second person stood up after that. Panda man.

He started to shuffle towards the front desk, test in hand. He passed Light, and she noticed the tense look he gave he was feeling his top marks threatened?

Oh the **melancholy **of **Mello.**

"_Focus," _she told herself calmly, _"Focus…"_

Minutes passed as she continued to asses her test. Yes, she was sure the answer was 16…Next question.

A(2a,2b), B(-2c, 0), C(2c,0)…

Her answer was correct. It had to be. No, she could switch the-No, she couldn't.

Her head was hurting. She was thinking too much. Too much pressure.

"_You read too much, don't your eyes hurt?""_

She tried to continue, to ignore the voice, but found herself listening to it…No- _Just ignore. Just ignore. Just ignore._

"_You know they don't care about you, so stop trying to make yourself think they do. Your being an idiot,"_

"_I liked this anime once…"_

Just ignore. Just ignore. Just-

"_This book is boring! It doesn't even have an author!"_

She abruptly stood up, the chair making a sound that made all eyes look at her. She stiffly made her way to the front in a way resembling panda man's fashion before dropping the test into the box. She gave the paper one last glance, before travelling back to her seat.

She walked past Panda man, hollowly watching him suck on three lollipops at once. He raised his hand his greeting, as if to ask how well life was.

She glared at him.

He didn't get the message, and gave her an innocent look, in question.

He reminded her of **Near.** In some ways. Like two black and white chess pieces.

She bit her lip and almost raised her hand but realized how stupid she would have looked to everyone else, not to mention she would have gotten in trouble for _communicating _with other students. He was trying to get her in trouble, wasn't he?

She wouldn't let him.

Her anger flared and she started to briskly walk faster.

* * *

Roselyn exited the building, Yomi by her side. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had done horribly on the test. She knew it. She hadn't completely checked her answers. Did she remember to switch the components? Had her writing been too messy to read? There was a long list of unanswered questions.

And they were all caused by the distraction. Light, Yomi, and the panda man.

Yomi asked if anything was wrong. Roselyn put on a blank face and told her it was nothing, like she always did. Half of her hoped Yomi wouldn't buy and drag the truth out of her, force her let everything out. It was too good to hope for. Yomi believed her.

"Did you do well?" She asked, keeping the anxiety out of her voice. The smaller girl looked up. "I actually understood most of the questions! I think I'm finally able to get a good mark on this one!" She chirped, but the forcefulness could still be detected.

"I know you did," Roselyn reassured. "All that studying surely paid off."

Yomi relaxed, a genuine smile curling on her face. "Thank you."

Roselyn silently wished she felt as relieved as she did. She wanted someone to tell her it was going to be okay. Someone to share the burden with. Troy wasn't here.

She felt an unfamiliar wetness in her eyes, and cursed herself for being weak. Now she was crying over a stupid exam.

Or over Troy. She blinked back the tears. The last time she had cried had been over his accident. Before that…She couldn't remember.

She really had taken him for granted. Had he had any pressure on his shoulders that she could have assisted him with? How could she have been so self conscious? He was always smiling, how could she have known?! Why couldn't he have just told her?

Why couldn't_ she_ just tell anyone?

"Roselyn."

Light. She frowned deeply. She wasn't in the mood to be teased. She never had been, but this time, she might explode.

"Yes?"

She turned to look him straight in the eye, silently demanded he leave her alone. He didn't. She was about to tell him off until something flashed. She didn't scream, much less flinch. She just stood there, as if someone had cut the cord between her brain and nerves.

Red flashed again. There was something behind Light. Tall, thin and deranged. Normal.

Everything burned again.

_I love the red. Red, red, red everywhere!_

No. Not now. Not here.

_There's blood everywhere! I can see it! Can you?_

_You numbers are going down! Your times almost up!_

It was the demon from the bus. She took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the world sway. The demon started to do a weird dance behind light, making weird-weirder faces at him.

"_You don't happen to have any apples, do you?"_

He was gone. Demons, demons. She was hallucinating. She had gone mad.

She was now aware of the hand holding hers. Light's hand. She tore away from his grip. Two pairs of eyes looks at her, confused. She wanted to scream at them to look away, so they would think of her as some lunatic. She didn't. No demons. Everything was going to be okay.

"Roselyn?"

"Yes, Light?"

Light went straight to the point. "What do you think of Kira?"

Roselyn stayed silent. What was she supposed to say? With Yomi just inches in front of her?!

Fortunately, oh god, so, so thankfully, Yomi spoke for her. "We both support whoever he is!" she proclaimed proudly.

Light looked at her expectantly. Roselyn took an invisible breath, a pressed a small smile onto her face. She would tell Yomi later. "Yeah, we do…Ever since the bus incident…Well, it changed my perspective of things. The world maybe is better off without those kinds of people. Why do you ask?"

It was happening again. She was fluctuating her own view unwillingly. She didn't want to think what Kira was doing was right. It was sick and inhuman. But here she was spilling lies so easily, anyone would have believed her.

Kira wasn't good right? No, he couldn't have been good…But what about what he was doing?

She remembered the gun being pointed at the old couple. She remembered how fearful the bus driver had been. She remembered how she had nearly gotten killed…

"Curiosity," he said smoothly, "A lot of people have taken sides. I was wondering which one you were on."

She nodded, glancing at his watch. "We better get going. Yumi's going to be waiting."

Yomi looked confused. "But she's at the do-"

Roselyn's glare shut her up. "Make sure you don't kill yourselves on the way," Light teased.

Roselyn frowned. Slightly. She felt…better. After being able to talk about something else. "_We _practice defence. You _don't," _she retorted, starting to walk away. Just as she turned around, she swore she had heard a laugh. Not Light's. An inhuman laugh. A **very** inhuman laugh. She moved away faster.

Light smirked, thoroughly satisfied as he watched the two figures disappear. But little did any them know was that their conversation had been eavesdropped.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the exam, and much had happened from then. Roselyn had been busy lately: Preparing herself for To-Oh, keeping Yomi out of trouble…not to mention she had applied for a job at the local library.

The library was a sort of house of comforts and Roselyn found herself drawn to it more than her own house. Troy, whom had an incredible rich profession and fortune, was able to afford the penthouse at the top of a beautiful tall condo. Roselyn couldn't have cared less about the glory of the place when she first arrived, but she did admit to enjoying the view of the glowing city through the glass wall of her bedroom. She had to thank him for that

Her home held unforgotten memories of Troy, and so she had stripped it bare of any recollection of him. No more wall paper walls, no more weird antiques, no more piano…

The place hadn't been as homey as it used to be.

Now, even as clean and elegant as t was…It just didn't feel like…Home, not without Troy.

A library made her feel more safe.

A haven full of books was more than Roselyn could have ever asked for. She would read any genre, sci-fi, fantasy, oh-and Horror! But if she had to choose her favourite genre, it would crime. Not one with an obvious case, but an unsolvable case, with many twists.

Roselyn trailed the book cart toward the Fantasy section, placing each piece of literature in their respective shelf. She glanced back down at the cart, one more book and she would be done for the day.

She moved throughout the large hall and into the oldest sections of library, searching for the category-

"There we go…" she murmured, sliding the book into a empty space in the L section. She brought her hand back but stayed in place, her eyes drawn to another book of the same category.

"_The Lilium – Volume 1"_

She slid the book of the shelf and flipped through the stained pages. It was very old, and it's vocabulary sounded as though from the Victorian era. The weathered leather felt familiar in her hands.

She flipped the literature one its side. There was no genre stamp there…nor was there an author…

She scanned the pages. Tiny poetic writing tempting her to sit here and read all of it She wanted to.

She was about to crouch down until Yomi's voice rang throughout the Library. "Rose-a-lyn!" she sang out, as if playing hide and go seek with her. Many other avid readers turned to glare at her.

Roselyn gave off an annoyed look as well, "Is there anything you need?" She asked sharply.

"Weeeeeell," Yomi stretched, "What if I said…I just got back our test results!" She squealed, attracting the attention of the bystanders once again.

Roselyn's grip on the boy tightened as Yomi brought of two large envelopes. She could see through Yomi's façade. She was just as nervous as herself. "You go first," Roselyn said. Yomi's eyes brightened as she tore apart her envelope, nearly shredding the results itself. The red head looked over her shoulder, eyes scaling down…

Yomi had passed.

The smaller girl squealed loudly and pounced on her friend, hugging the day lights out of her. Roselyn would have congratulated her if she could breathe. She almost desperately peeled the girl off of her and gave her a pat on the head, regaining her breath.

"I'm…s-so proud…of you," she croaked. She truly meant it. Yomi, the ever failing student in school, had made it into college with great marks, and both knew it was thanks to their long study sessions. Roselyn couldn't resist the smile blooming on her face.

Yomi's smile widened. The serenity in Roselyn's voice was rare. She barely spoke to anyone like that, and it made her heart burst to know it her she was using that tone with.

The small girl let out a joyous scream and thanked Roselyn so many times the red head feared she would pass out from all the excitement.

It took…quite a while to calm Yomi down.

"Your turn," she said dazedly. Roselyn nodded and took out her own envelope, tearing it open carefully, as if she was scared her results would be destroyed.

The paper was now in her hands, smooth and light. She shut her eyes and counted to ten. She cracked an eye open.

…

Roselyn released the large amount of breath she was holding and slackened against Yomi. The smaller girl struggled to see her marks, and looked over her head to read the marks.

"Roselyn…"

100%

_100%_

"Oh My GOD!" Yomi shrieked, enveloping the red head into a tight, tight embrace once again. Tears were actually coming out of her eyes.

"You got perfect! You got perfect!"

Roselyn didn't fight again the touch this time, for once, and let Yomi throttle her. "I knew you could do it! I knew you could do it!" she chanted.

This may have been a normal test, another one where she had gotten high marks out of, but this was the firs time she had a hope that maybe, just-_just_ maybe, she had a chance to prove Light wrong.

She could show him up for once, make up for all the times she couldn't fight back at all his taunts, at all his mocking. She would show him.

But.

Though she may have gotten full marks, she wondered if Light was able to do the same.

"_I did all I could," _Roselyn thought, _"Now all I have to do is wait for the opening ceremony."_

Yomi tugged at her arm. "C'mon! This success needs a _buffet_ at Donkatsu's! And then we can go prank that man who always sits in the corner, the one who tried to grab your butt!"

Roselyn smiled softly. It didn't seem like such a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N**

**L has finally made an appearance!**

**Thank you so much for reading the end of the chapter. As you can see, I kind of expanded the exam. In other stories I have read, and the show itself, the exam scene was quick, but I jus…buffed things up. So if it turned out boring.**

**So as you can see, Roselyn and L have finally seen each other. Not met. Not yet, though I am planning to put that in the next chapter :)**

**Now, you have also noticed I've shown a teensy bit more of Lights affections, I can't tell you more though. Sorry!**

**I've gotten a couple of reviews about Mello and Near…I LOVE THEM! But I sadly can't reveal too much, I want to keep these a secret for now. Don't worry, I assure you, you will find out soon.**

**I will put them in the story and am overjoyed to hear you like their character. **

**Once again, a SPECIAL THANK YOU to SECRETLYADEMON , for the extremely helpful review. Thank you for also correcting that little error I had.**

**ALSO NOTE THAT THE PICTURE I have on as my screen saver for this story is what I potray as Roselyn, for those who are curious.**

**MUST READ NOTE**

**Thanks to some helpful advice, I have decided that I will be moving this story to the L _and _Light category, since this will be a triangle. I only did so in the first place so people wouldn't think of this as a boyxboy.**

**So make sure next time you read this story, you go to those two categories. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. And once again, thank you soooo much for all the reviews. It made me so happy!**

**Please do leave behind a quick review, criticism or not. Each one I read makes me ecstatic. I hope you continue to read this story and I hope you all have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is indeed chapter 5 of 'Forgotten'. I'm so sorry this took long to update. School has been getting in the way D:**

**Reveiws! Thank you so much everyone for the heart felt feed back! They really made my day! Than you very much!**

**Secretlyademon: Thank you sooo much for that descriptive comment! I reread it a thousand times and couldn't get the grin off my face :D I couldn't get my worries off of my characterization and you made me feel more confident! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chillybean: Thank you very much for the feed back! And don't worry, I'm not offended. Thank you! I realized a while ago how my writing was and thought it did need some improvement, so thank for pointing that out. I tried to work on this chapter too. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: I now, right! You'll see more of heir relationship in the next few chapters! I hope you keep on reading :)**

**tifa2001: Thank you very, very much! It's great to now my work is appreciated! And if you mean I might right a FF fic? I might! Maybe when I'm done this :) Or maybe even soon!**

**XxanimeaddictxX: I love BB too! I wish I could have a death note dream! Usually I just go blank and then wake up :) I would love to be L's sidekick! I love all the death note characters!**

**Tokine8696: Your comment was really special to me. Thank you very much! Your comment couldn't stop me from smiling, and it's great to know the stories made your day better! Your comment gave me confidence, so thank you a million times for that :D I hope you day today was great!**

**XxEmbers13xX: HAPPY BELATED B-DAY! BB wishes you a happy birthday too! Thank you sooo much for you feed back! It's great to know I published the last chapter just in time for you!**

**Aleiafae: Thank you very, very much! I thought my work was crap but thanks for lifting my spirits! :)**

**TsugumiSora: Thanks a lot! I hope the story doesn't get too boring, and I hope you'll continue reading :D Thank you!**

**Thank you to all the feed back! 9 reviews in one chapter! Almost 10! Now we're at 29 reviews and 18 favs. Thanks for everything guys!**

**Once again…I have delayed the L and Roselyn meeting but I needed to add some stuff in before that. Again. I really need to stop making empty promises -_-**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Mello!" Roger cried exasperatedly, "why must you always cause such nonsense!?"

Both Near and Mello stood in front of the elder's desk. Near's face was impassive, whilst Mello's was torn up in raw fury.

"It didn't look like he cared! He never does!"

Roger's face corrupted out of his own anger, gesturing to Near wildly. "Mello, apologize right now!"

The frail boy had resorted to crouching on the floor, rolling a toy train back and forth repeatedly to examine its accelerator. All kids loved toys. But Near wasn't a kid anymore, and everyone judged him because of it.

He had a strange fascination for child craft, often constructing cities and utopia's with it. He wasn't showing off, he was practicing. For what? Even he didn't know. Just for _something. _Everyone had thought to him to be some mechanical robot whom knew everything, that was what was expected of a successor of L.

It all seemed so stupid.

The current L hadn't followed that belief. Mello obviously ridiculed that rule. And he didn't either.

No one could now everything. There were no limits to knowledge. And so, therefore you couldn't be pressured into something lie this. Everyone had heard stories from the past. Malevolent, horrifying tales of one known as **Beyond Birthday**. History of a boy named **A**, one who couldn't take it any more.

But Beyond Birthday was dead. If there was one thing the Wammy orphans could agree on was that there was a deed done by killing BB. Kira had banished him. That was only what they could thank him for, but not to support him.

BB was only sealed away in memory now…right?

The severity and supernaturalism of the Kira case was further than imaginable. That was why Near had to tone his abilities, improve them.

Only one person had been able to mind his techniques, and let alone help him finish the job.

Roselyn.

"Mello, apologize!" Roger repeated. He hated repeating. And he hated dealing with the trouble the blond teen brought upon everyone.

This time. Mello had lost one of his chocolate bars, unknowing that it had slipped out of his pocket. Near, after some cautious thinking, decided to return it to him in _very _slight hopes of a somewhat truce between them, maybe even a little thank you. But the blond had taken it the wrong way, accusing him if stealing his 'property'. Near had been neglected of a thank you.

"Why should I?! _He _stole my chocolate in the first place!" Mello retorted, "And look at him! He's got plenty more fu-" he held himself, "toys."

Roger's narrowed look didn't falter. "That still doesn't excuse you from hurtling several building blocks out the window! Now Jane's got a scar on her cheek from all the shards!"

The blond boy couldn't have cared less about Jane and growled under his breath, He was pissed. Very. He was sick of scoldings. He was annoyed to hell by Jane's cry-baby nature. He _hated _near.

Roger always sided with Near. That Damned bastard. Near was L's oh so perfect _successor. _He never talked unless spoken to. He didn't pay attention to anything except those retarded toys of his. He didn't have any emotion.

And better yet, he didn't even care for all privileges he had, the ones Mello would have _killed _for.

Mello had studied every night, rehearsed mathematics, desperately filled himself with more knowledge everyday. He had dedicated his life to becoming the next L, while Near sat around and played cards by himself.

The blond admired L. L was a world wide known detective, and gave himself to work for breaking cases. He would get rid of nuisances like murder and kidnappings. He would get rid of the people who had gotten him in the orphanage in the first place. And then when it was his time to pass on the torch, he would look at Mello with pride, claiming him as his successor.

With such high dreams, Mello had worked so hard, with a shining hope of becoming L's favoured

It resulted with him with being number two.

And that stupid bastard always came number one without even touching a book.

Damn him. Damn him to hell!

That screw up didn't even try! Mello was sick of everyone's gossip in the halls: _I heard Near got first place in rankings again._

It should have been him. His name should have been imprinted beside the number 1. He should have been chosen by L.

He had never believed in being naturally talented. 'You'd have to actually try to get to where you were.'

That was what his mother had told him when he was little, after giving him his Rosary

Near was an obstacle to that belief. A rebel. It was simply not possible for how someone as useless as he, could beat _him,_ Mello, whom had sacrificed so much time. He didn't deserve this. He treated everything like another one of his horrid, empty puzzles.

"I don't care. He's fifteen years old now and he can _get over it,_" Mello sneered, throwing a hateful glance towards the boy beside him. He was always the reason he ended up like this. Always being provoked into doing rash things.

Roger's frown deepened. The boy's attitude wasn't helping him level things down. The old man wanted to rip his hair out in frustration, and it wasn't the first time he had felt like this; Mello had _always _been a pain in the neck – Always sending the orphans to hospital wing, a horrible anger management… Never respecting elders-

"You will apologize to both Near and Jane-"

The door slammed open, and there stood Matt, hair tousled and aviator goggles resting at the top of his head. His nose was still buried in his PSP, and the loud gunshots varying off of the game filled in the silence.

Mello's grimace deepened as a moment passed. Then a tune played out and Matt slid the device into the pocket of his jeans, grinning as he pulled out a neat envelope. It looked like someone had spent hours trying to make it perfect, stamp and all. The only one who had neatness issues like that was…

"Mail," he smirked at the lame irony no one knew of, "It's from Roselyn."

Near perked up a little at this and Mello's jaw clenched, aiming daggers at the envelope. He hated letters from that stupid girl. They were always about…life-It was just so boring!

It had been at just a little over four weeks since Roselyn had left. All the younger children missed her, Jane was having a hard time cooking by herself in the kitchen, no more arguments…She and Troy had had a huge impact on the orphanage.

Roger made a stand to retrieve the letter, scanning his eyes over the small print, and a fond smile sprouting on his face.

"It seems she had aced the opening exams for college! 100%!" He exclaimed brightly.

Near nodded. It may have been unaware to the others, but he was fighting back a small smile. He knew how nervous Roselyn had been about the test. She had spent most of her nights here studying to death. She had been independent and wouldn't let anyone come near her in case she needed help.

She was truly admirable…despite her dreadful eating habits, sleeping issues, and non-existent cooking abilities…e.c.t

Near was overcome with weird feelings whenever Roselyn was close to him.

He had some curious onlookers who had tried to speak with him, but they had all left him later on, too quickly to actually break his protective walls.

His barriers hadn't broken yet. But they were starting to. Roselyn had always come to him when she visited Wammy's and spent her majority of her time doing what he did. They shared similarities: Such as their dislike for human touch, their dislike for the warmth of the outside world, their dislike of…many things.

But there was other different characteristics about her. She wasn't as apathetic as he was, she was rebellious and refused to go under another's thumb. She wouldn't let other people push her down, like Mello and this Light person she always sneered about, she'd fight back. She would always fight for him as well; protect him from those insults that kids threw at him, saved him from the envious and fearful stares that were aimed at the back of head.

Everyone thought he was some emotionless doll, she hadn't. And now, he was capable of enjoying the new feelings that had resurfaced.

He cautiously admitted he missed her- a lot, and he anxiously awaited her next visit.

Mello made a snort at Roger's prideful statement. "Like I care…" he muttered, turning his head to his side defiantly.

As usual, she had argued with the two of them, had been pestered by the children…Hung out with Near.

He didn't get why he deserved all the special treatment. He probably didn't even talk back to her whenever she tried to make a conversation! Who the hell would try to be _his _friend?

Why, out of all people, would she choose him?

The thought got him riled up.

He remembered the first day he had met her. She had been the loner who knew no one, trying to befriend people the cheap way by doing everyone's chores.

The bitch had stolen his chocolate.

No one stole Mello's chocolate. No one.

She paid the price of embarrassment. He shouted every curse word he knew at her. She sure looked humiliated, but the real hostility was when she talked back to him, and then ran away. The _coward._

Ever since that, the two had started to aggravate each other immensely. She would throw hateful looks, while he would say some snappy comment to bring her down. He antagonized her as well. He hated her because she was the only one who hadn't backed down from his challenges. Sure she had still ignored his verbal abuse most of the time before exploding, but she had still had that affect on him.

Mello liked being the king, always being able to control everyone else's actions. But then she had stepped in, and wouldn't back down. He tried to intimidate her: She still wouldn't budge.

She was a fierce rebel, and he knew it, but she hid it all behind a placid mask. Mello wanted to rip that** masquerade** off and show everyone her true demeanour. He wanted everyone to hate her like they hated him.

He just wanted to kick her ass back to fucking Japan.

Then things got much worse when she started to play with Near. They would always build puzzles together and create utopias out of dice. They had no lives. Mello would always have some sudden urge to destroy what they made. He did. And she would get angry, hissing and growling at him like a cat.

The two would always argue then. It started off as a normal day before he would try to annoy her. She would ignore him. He would try to hurt her. She still ignored him, but now a little ticked off. Then it would repeat and repeat until she cracked. He loved seeing her angry.

But he hated how she would be angry _for _Nearwhenever the bastard was given a little push. The idiot could take care of himself. All he wanted was attention. _Her _attention!

Mello would have none of it. He would try to separate them as much as he could. He wouldn't let tem sit beside each other at dinner. He urged her to play soccer with him and Matt, only to kick a ball to her head just for the fun of it. He joined in on her and Matt's videogame session, only to unplug her controller.

He had found out the Roselyn didn't have as much of patience as she tricked people into thinking.

Roger's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We should send her a bouquet of flowers! Or we might as well-"

"I think she's just showing off!" Mello stated angrily thoughts.

Roger's eyes narrowed. "I think she has every right to tell us about her success. How would we feel if she didn't tell us how she did on her exams? It _is _a rather large event."

Mello grumbled under his breath, before he heard Near murmur something quietly under his breath.

"Well done Rose…"

Were they such good friends they would give each other nicknames? What was Near's name now? Ne-ne?!

"You don't have a right to talk about her!" he hissed.

Near said nothing, and just continued to roll his train around. Freak. It made Mello want to hurl him somewhere. He would have if Matt hadn't spoken up, snickering.

"You're the one to talk. Last time she tried to say good bye, you shouted at her to hurry her ass back to Japan," he snorted.

Mello didn't regret any of it.

Roger did.

He remembered. The two had ended up having a large argument in front of the entire airport. Then the security had been forced to come…It had been so embarrassing…Any public tousle they had would cause a commotion.

Mello huffed airily. "Did she write anything else?"

"Well-"

"I thought so; her letters always barely have anything in them! It's just a waste of stamps and money."

It was true. Roselyn barely did write anything in her letters, just boring things. Her words were quick. No one could argue with that. Only some had stopped to wonder if it was because of her vocabulary.

But.

**Matt** _knew _it was because she wasn't very familiar with…communication. Her skills lack-lustred on that.

Roselyn just didn't now how to express herself in a thorough way. He had been able to find that out whenever they had played video games. She expressed his success by waving it off, concealing her joy, while being rather hostile and grumpy when she lost.

It was as if she didn't want to show any happiness. She did that a lot. For anxiety. For sadness. For worry…

Despite his lad back behaviour, Matt was observant. Of everything, especially her. He had taken a strong liking to Roselyn, having been one of the only people in the orphanage to actually having a love for videogames, and being the only one whom was a proper opponent for him. Being one of the people to understand him and not under estimate him. He liked her for that.

"I think every little word has a special meaning," Roger quipped. If she had taken the time to beautify the letter so well, then it must have been important.

Mello's eye twitched, much like how Roselyn's did.

"Really?" he bit sarcastically. "Did she take the time to include a secret code of some sorts?"

"Well she did include that she was nervous being a representative. You know how disagreeable she and public speaking are-"

Just like she and Mello. Or Near and Mello. The bastard.

"I wonder if she'll end up puking on stage!" Matt sniggered, and Mello hoped.

Roger rubbed his forehead at the boy's negativity. "-And Matt, she said your Modern Warfare game somehow ended up in her suitcase."

Matt stopped laughing and glared at the letter angrily.

The friendship was a bit weird, some might have said. But he treasured it, as much as he reassured his and Mello's friendship.

A few days after her first arrival, he had caught her following him around, because they both had red hair. She had hoped they were related, but after tests and diagnostics, it was revealed that they weren't. She had still continued to follow him around, probably because she had no one to be with yet.

He had found it a bit annoying.

Days later, she was watching him play video games. She had been disgusted, how he had been able to enjoy the gory messes on screen. Matt countered. And soon an argument had broken out. The two had a bet, and if she lost she would have play a round with him.

The bet had been to…

She had obviously lost. And the two had played Soul Calibur. She had sucked so bad, he began to taunt her. He could tell through even her calmness, she was ticked off. They had a rematch. Loss. Another. Loss. Another Loss. Throughout her whole stay, she had lost to him. She had continued to practice after that, against her friend **'Yomi'** at home, just for that, after she had left.

He was incredibly proud to say he was the one to start her admiration for the games…How he missed her…

"I knew she liked the game…But I didn't think she'd actually take it!" he hissed, betraying his thoughts.

"She didn't admit she took it did she? You have no proof-"

"Well I didn't put it in there-"

"And neither did she."

Mello smirked internally. At least he wasn't the only one pissed off at her.

Roger finally relaxed, kneading the muscles in his hand as he lay them on is mahogany desk. "Well, I was hoping you would wish her luck. I was wondering if we should be present for her ceremony…"

"You're making it sound like she's getting married."

"She should be soon. She's a growing girl-"

Mello snorted. "Everyone's too good for her."

Near, having heard enough about Roselyn, spoke up. Mentions of her increased the longing.

"How is the investigation?"

The room went quiet. This was a serious topic throughout he world, and every one was taking sides.

Kira or L.

Everyone in Wammy's had loyally joined L's side. _He _had been their saviour, the one whom gave them a second chance. But their had been many people whom had paid the price to be here. Everyone had undergone some loss to be landed in the orphanage. Careless Accidents, suicides…Murder.

Unlike Roselyn, people were aware of their past. They were grateful that she wasn't some hopeless girl who was scared shitless because of her amnesia. Everyone knew of her amnesia. An unfortunate thing.

But she hadn't exactly showered them in sympathy. In her own way, she had urged them to move on, like se did. She had once said she **'escaping'** it all. No one knew what

Roselyn was weird. She would make sure she hid it during the day, but at nights, people swore they could hear her crying at mid, screaming of **numbers**. Those occasions were very rare, having only happened once or twice. The orphans decided to leave her be.

Everyone here was traumatized. They had all undergone pain. They all hated people who took their life for granted. Which was why some of them were starting to have second thoughts on Kira.

"L hasn't been able to say much, but he states he has been able to join up with a small portion of the Japanese Task Force."

"Why only a small portion?" Mello asked. "Don't tell me the rest of them were scared?!"

"They have every right to fear Kira," Roger shot back. "They have families…"

Mello and Matt tensed. Near continued to play with his train. "He says his allies are very proud and resourceful, but we have no names. It is dangerous to reveal information over seas."

"Does he know where Kira is?" Matt questioned, hands wrapped around a box of cigarettes in his pocket.

"L can't reveal any of his suspects right now, but he is supposedly in Japan. We do not know anything else."

Near stopped the train, eyes the wheels slowly. That was where Roselyn was. But she was _127,817,277. And she was no criminal._

* * *

Roselyn stared at the laptop screen.

**"How to _fearlessly announce_ a public speech!"**

She should have turned down the offer. She should have just said no. She could have at least gotten one wrong answer, just so she wouldn't have been in this situation.

But to lose her victory to Light...That option seemed more appealing than it had been before.

There was going to be hundreds of people in the auditorium. And now she was going to say a whole speech in front of them. Her stomach clenched just at the though of it. What the hell had she been thinking?! She couldn't even say a little presentation in front of her class, for god's sake!

She grip tightened on the mouse, almost crushing it, as she scrolled down the website.

**1) ****Take a deep breath.**

As if she wouldn't be doing that already.

**2) ****Calm down**

That was near impossible.

**3) ****Picture the audience as chibis.**

She nearly slammed her head down in frustration. This was getting nowhere. **How misleading those covers were!**

She was going to embarrass herself in front of the whole college. Why couldn't she have just shut them off when they asked? What had made her say yes?!

After this: Yomi and Light were never going to live it down.

She groaned in defeat, scanning the rest of the instructions in hopes of finding something useful. Nothing.

Useless. Useless. Useless-

There was no point; she was going to mess this up. No matter how many times she practiced, it would be nothing to real things. She couldn't practice in front of a thousand people in her living room.

She went back to her document, her short speech printed on it. She reread it. Nothing seemed out of order.

She reread it. Again. And again. And again. And again. There had to be something wrong. She was sure she missed something…What about paragraph 17?! Had she spelled **Efflorescence correctly? What about Denouement?!**

* * *

How many times had she edited? How many times she found no implications? She was going paranoid.

She checked the clock, hanging plainly on the side of the wall.

8:46

Over and hour and a half had passed. How had time flown so quickly.

She dropped her head into her arms, sighing quietly. Her stomach was trying to eat itself, but not out of hunger. She was anxious, aggravated, and fearful. Despite all she had done, she still felt so unprepared.

She went back to the online browser, scavenging the list with a little hope. Like last time, nothing useful.

But something did catch her eye. It was an advertisement on the side.

**"Legend of Remotha."**

It was a rectangular picture with a few scantily dressed woman and heavily armoured men, either holding deadly weapons or elemental magic in their hands.

She deducted it was one of those stupid online franchise where you would be on some sort of quest, and upgrade you character. Most of the geeky kids in her high school did this stuff…

She clicked on it. She wasn't sure what made her do it.

"You must register!" The site permitted.

She didn't know what was taking over her. She entered her plain e-mail. Roselyn. Nakumara.

What will be your username?

What could she put? Linda? Yomi?

She entered **Red-head**. The screen blanched before a message popped up: **That username has already been taken.**

She squinted her eyes a bit, and typed in **"red~head"**. It was entered and a green sign popped up. 'Funny how these engines are,' she thought before typing in her password: Password.

It may have been stupid, but it was resourceful. She had used that code many times, and no one had been able to hack in. It served a rather useful purpose.

She registered the rest of the form, filling it with all kinds of fake information before proceeding to the actual game. A large, dark map appeared on the screen, and asked her to choose her character. Female or male.

She chose Male. At least they were all full dressed and were more potentially powerful. All the ladies reminded her of a few girls at school, the ones that revealed their chests and wore skirts to short, desperate for male attention.

Her nose scrunched in disgust.

She scanned through the list of males. It would have made more sense to choose a red-headed character, curtsy of her penname. The only one there was an attractive, slim knight.

She moved the cursor to the 'select' sign, and was just about to press until an excited cry sounded behind her.

"You're finally searching up some hot guys!" Yomi squealed. "It's about time your hormones reacted!"

Roselyn let out an uncharacteristic yelp and fumbled for another browser, hiding the image away from her friend.

"I-I wasn't doing such a thing," she stammered, attempting to regain her calm as her cheeks burned lightly.

Yomi clapped her hands gleefully. Rose was blushing! _"Roselyn _was blushing! Was the world starting to end?!

The red head turned her head away sharply. "I would be grateful if you gave me some privacy," she gritted.

"For what? To search up more fictional, sexy guys? Or to find 10 ways to say a speech?"

Roselyn's eyes widened as she stared the screen once again. The browser she had switched to had been the one she had first visited. She shut down the entire server.

"I'm hopeless…" she muttered.

Yomi's eyes took on a sympathetic smile. She knew of Roselyn's phobia. Everyone in their school did, especially after last time when she done a speech on 'Universal Rights,' her nervousness had started to make her laugh in the middle of her war topic.

Roselyn had never been that good with people. She had always shied away from the rest of the world and isolated herself. Usually, she forced herself to ignore everyone's thoughts on her like she had on the first day of school. No one had actually thought they would affect her. Though she was sure Light was aware of this.

Then, over the years, Roselyn had started to open up. At first, she treated everything the same, and if anyone had gotten too close, she would push them away. She used to act like she hated Troy, betraying her actual feelings. She had been scared of affection. She didn't enjoy hugs. She had avoided harmful emotions.

Yomi realized how lucky she was one of the people Roselyn had opened up to. It made her heart swell.

"Then just look at me when you say your speech."

Roselyn looked up at her, her eyes blank.

"How am I supposed to find you throughout all those people?" She asked plainly. Yomi deadpanned. At least she had tried.

"I'll make sure to sit in the front row-"

"But those are reserved."

"I don't care; I'll kick all their asses!"

The red head mood lifted a bit and she smiled almost shyly at her small companion. "Thank you."

Yomi felt a whirlwind of emotions trap her, and her face heated up. Dizziness started to overtake her as she noticed the hidden sincerity in those blue eyes. What was up with her today? She tried to find the words to say, but couldn't find them She willed the heat to disappear.

"Y-yeah…"

Roselyn cocked an eyebrow at her, steadying her friend and swallowing her nervousness. "We should go to bed; we need to get up early for the presentation tomorrow." She forced.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry if this is kind of rushed, but have tests** **tomorrow and I had to study. Sorry this was so delayed. **

**Finally! Some Wammy action! Love the Wammy Bros. They're awesome. I will try to update soon! **

**You'll see more of the triangle next chapter! And hopeful more of BB and the orphanage**

**Reviews will be extremely welcomed. I love you guys! Thank you so much for supporting me In the past five chapters. I'm really grateful. I hope you guys give me feed back! Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day!**

**-God Of Twilight**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**First off…I am so sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile! You know how school is at this time, and I've only been able to write a little bit every day D: Forgive me!**

**Next…We have reached 40 REVIEWS and 25 favs! Thank you everyone! You don't know how much this means to me! You guys are pushing me to keep writing! Thank you!**

**XxEmbers13xX****: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Lilz: Thank you! There will be some WammyhousexRose :D I hope you look forward to it!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Thanks! Everyone does have their own opinion of her :P Hope you like this chapter!**

**tifa2001: Thanks al lot! It great to know you enjoy my horrible skills :P And Romantic stuff? I tried to keep each relationship steady :) Don't worry, the heavy stuff will come soon :D But not in a way you'd expect them to.**

**Rainbow27Stardust: Thanks for the review! I hope you do use it :D Yay chibis!**

**Tokine8696: Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm not kidding, your review really did make me happy :D I will always mention your review out of pure gratefulness! I love the wammy boys too! Their awesome! You'll be seeing them soon, very. Trust me!**

**Ryuktheshinigami****: Thanks! Yay for MelloxRose! I know, right :D**

**Guest (1):**** Your feedback really lifted my spirits! I really enjoyed writing the wammy's scene, and I'm so happy you liked it too! It's one of my favourite scenes too :D Yay for Wammy! And I hate it when teachers pick on you :P**

**Sky Guardian: Here's you update! Thanks!**

**Guest (2): Thank you! I hope you enjoy this :D**

**Guest (3): Thanks! My skills ain't that great, but I'm happy to know you think so :D **

**Those are all of the reviews, whew! Thank you guys for all your support! I literally went psycho when I saw all of them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own death note… D:**

**This chapter: COLLEGE ENTRANCE CEREMONY**

* * *

"I can't do this…" Roselyn whispered to herself, "I can't do this…"

It was impossible. She hadn't known her fear was this strong. What the hell had she been thinking?! She had known those empty words she had told herself yesterday were fake. She had practiced and practiced and had opposed any ravishment of her lasting freedom, before her nightmare today started. She regretted it.

Yomi perked up, "I didn't hear you, what?"

Yomi had always had a small attention span to _anything. _It wasn't the first tiem she had fallen asleep listening to Roselyn.

"I didn't say anything." The red head swallowed and laid a hand tentatively on her aching stomach.

Inside, she felt like someone, someone as like Mello, had punched her gut. Hard. Several times. With a metal fist.

**Iron man.**

She had seen the audience so far, and there had to be over 800 people-and that was only half the number of expected guests. All of those faces would be staring, expecting her to fluently mesmerize them with her speech, as conjectured of one who got a perfect on the exam.

Well…They were in for disappointment. And she was in for booing, and tomato throwing.

The two students were behind the large, elegant curtains that separated the auditorium from the backstage. The dark hall was bustling with erratic teachers and busy school directors, all shouting out orders to the stage crew. The loud chatter of conversation came from all over the place, Roselyn wasn't able to keep her thoughts in place.

"_It is an honour to-"_

"Hey Yoshio! Turn the hue of the lights to beige! Quick, we're running out of-!"

"_An honour to be h-"_

"Hurry it up, will ya Moriyama!""

She fingered the edge of her simple black dress roughly, nearly ripping the soft fabric Se couldn't even practice for god's sake! Wasn't there a peaceful room for the presenters to rehearse in? A peaceful room seemed nice…Away from all the pressure, just lying on a bed with some steaming food and- Her mouth watered.

She unconsciously dug her nails into the silk, crumpling it as her eyes darted back and forth. Yomi slapped her hand away, miffed. "Hey! Don't ruin the dress!" she shrieked, "Do you know how much yen it cost!? And do you know how many hours I spent trying to look like…Like an angel?!"

_Yeah, an angel. _An angel who wore black all over, and had scary red eyes. She was certainly holy.

If anyone found out about her secret, no doubt they would be disgusted, pitiful, fearful. She would be shunned. Roselyn wasn't what you called a normal person, and these days-that was all society seemed to accept. She shut her eyes closed. She wished they were _just _eyes. Normal eyes, like everyone else's.

After that accident all those weeks ago, she realized how frequent these attacks could be. It had happened in the middle of a bus hijacking, the first red she had seen in years. So what made it different for it to happen here? To see that demon again, deformed, ugly, horrible…Just like herself.

The last thing she need was to see some ugly piece of shit come up in her face in the middle of her speech. But hey, maybe her fright would provide other's entertainment, to save them from her boring literature.

"Don't rub your face! You're gonna mess up the mascara!"

Could the audience hear Yomi's voice on the other side?

"I'm not-"

"You're doing it again!"

Roselyn rolled her eyes discreetly. As if she could care what they thought of her appearance. She just couldn't stand the thought of all these pairs of eyes intent on her. Her alone, with no one on stage. The thought made her chest tighten again and she felt a bulge go up her throat. How did her speech go again?! _Good afternoon everyone. My name is Roselyn Nakumara, and I am-_

What came after that?

She fumbled for the neat sheet of paper in the small purse Yomi had forced her to have. Despite her childish, immature nature, Yomi had quite a sense of fashion, and loved to show it off by playing dress up. It made Roselyn feel like one of those crappy, Mary-sue Barbie dolls.

She unfolded her speech. It had been typed out regrettable small font, so she wore her reading glasses. Maybe the audience would sass her a little less if she looked smart. Appearance was very important to modern culture in this generation.

Most people followed that rule, either looking professional or just…_normal_. She was the kind that was boring professional. The only weird thing anyone might have seen this era was that boy in the exams, the one that wore no shoes…the idiot who had nearly gotten her test taken away-

No. Speech now. Less time. No more thinking-no, she needed thinking, thinking space.

_Here to represent To-oh-_

…_Here to represent To-Oh_

The back door opened, and in came in steady steps, perfect in every way. Their unwrinkled suit sorted amazingly with straight hair-

_Here to represent To-Oh-_

"Oh! I guess your boyfriend also got the highest scores!" Yomi quipped, glancing at Roselyn with a sly smile. The red head turned around.

_Represent To-Oh-_

No way. No way in hell. No. No-

Why? _Why?!_

There, in all his glory, stood perfectos Light Yagami, looking like a god among business. Various teachers expressed heir greetings proudly as he walked past them, taking graceful steps toward the middle of the stage. Their eyes met, and both drew in a breath, Light's amber eyes in slight confusion, and Roselyn in anger and shock.

Light's lips turned upwards into that smirk he always pulled for her. Most girls would have died to receive a smile from Light Yagami, but Roselyn thought otherwise. Anyone could see that his smiles were fake. Anyone could recognize the sneer in that grin. **Anyone** meant her only.

Roselyn felt something snap within her. He was supposed to frown and act childish. He was so supposed to admit defeat! For once! What was she supposed to get?! A 101%?!

He made his way towards her, that stupid smile having yet to come off. He took her clenched hand and gave it a slight handshake, ignoring the dark look she gave him. She wanted to squeeze as hard as she could until she heard a crack in those slender fingers, like in a thumb wrestling match. Except his hand was encasing hers, not the other way around.

"I didn't think I'd see you here. I expected to see you in the audience."

That comment made her eyes glow alight with hidden anger as she secretly attempted to destroy his hand. Light prevented himself from laughing at her pathetic try.

"Well I got a 100%," she said snidely, "_Like you."_

Light's sneer widened. "I can tell. That's why we're both here."

Roselyn wanted to spit in his face, suck up to him, force him to look angry. To make him stop looking at her like that. He always looked at her like that. Only her. No one else got that snarky grin.

"Well, it seems we have _tied_."

"Obviously."

She wanted to show off, but now it seemed a lot harder than she had anticipated. "I haven't lost to you."

"Like I said, **obviously**."

"Well," Roselyn snapped, "You haven't beaten me."

She had said it. She had wanted to say it for years. They knew they had some sort of rivalry, but both tried to act like it didn't matter to them. Light just didn't want to lose…And Roselyn? She didn't want to lose to Light.

Yagami snickered on the inside. She looked like a child who had been neglected a toy.

The taller of the two paused, looking at her thoughtfully. "Did you cheat on the test?"

Roselyn wheeled on him, sputtering. "What?"

"Did you cheat? Maybe you had some answer hidden answers on you glass lens, or in your cleavage…" he said reasonably. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Roselyn stamped her foot down on the ground childishly. The bastard!

At this time, she was red in the face from pure anger, eyes flashing dangerously. Yomi gulped. That was the demon look she would show when you woke her up in the morning, with a stick up her ass.

This wasn't good. Hell was coming lose.

"What makes you think I cheated?!" she exploded, "Is it so unbelievable that I was the one who got tied with you? If it was someone else, things would be normal, wouldn't it? Well in this case, I have sacrificed my time to get to this level, and I'm sure you wouldn't have because you just _sooo_ per…" she was breathing deeply as noticed that he still had that teasing grin.

Everyone in the stage was staring at her, in front of _perfect _Light. Even the audience no doubt had heard her outburst.

Damn it all. He had gotten her this time.

She started to blush, hard, as she hoped everyone would ignore her. She was, once again, humiliated by Light.

Melodramatically, as if in a soap opera, she eyed him coldly, shoving past him in a harsh manner as she grabbed Yomi and pulled away, the end of her dress swishing as if in wind.

The bastard-bastard-

"Did you see the look on your face? You guys are perfect for each other!"

Roselyn turned her glare towards her companion. "You mean my look of **wrath**?"

"No, your look of admiration!"

"H had nothing to admire- He's just a sad excuse for a-"

"Your lover's quarrel was adorable. I mean why else would you choose him to compete with?"

"Don't you dare start…" Roselyn growled menacingly. Even Yomi could see the threat, and she inched away defensively. "Okay, okay…Fine…Yeesh! I'm just saying that…" her words slipped away when she saw the _look _in Roselyn's eyes.

"Whatever that was," Roselyn started, "It isn't what you think. He tempting me to blow up and make a fool out of myself."

"But you did blow up. _And you did _make a fool out of yourself. Like you have many times. Remember that time last year, when we had to perform our dances? You fell off the stage and crushed a poor old-" she could barely keep in her giggles, "_Even better, _remember in the library?! When you destroyed-" she burst out laughing, rolling on the ground like a psycho.

She hoped _she _would be the one to pass the curtain and fall off the stage.

Roselyn huffed under her breath, scrunching her nose as she saw the other representative on the other side of the back. He was surrounded by a gaggle of teachers, each giving him instructions on how to appear like a saint when he entered the stage. He was ignoring all of them…to smirk at her. Still. She sneered at him, hoping he would turn away. He didn't.

She fisted her hands, but forced herself to look away. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction in his silly game

But what was so silly in her situation right now? _He knew, _hence her past presentation failures, how she felt right now, and he was taking advantage of it. Light had it all covered for him. In fact, he didn't look all that tense at all.

_He's not worth it_

_Speech…_

_Speech-_

"I can't remember…" she breathed. Why couldn't she memorize this?! She had been divulging it perfectly last week. She could render her favourite book quotes on the tip of her tongue. She could call out newspaper events that dated years back. What was so different about this? What had come after line 3?! What about after-

"You okay?" Yomi questioned, actual concern in her eyes.

No, she was not okay.

"Yes."

Roselyn retrieved her paper and scanned the letters again. Paragraph 3, line- Yes that was it.

"_I will endeavour."_

The dim lighting of the backstage toned down, everyone's noises going with it. A voice echoed on the other side of the curtains. It wouldn't be long now. Her heart pounded erratically and refused to calm down.

She and Yomi listened to the loud speaker of the college director, droning on about how well this school year would be.

_A year with plenty of chances to beat him._

Then Light was called to the stage. He gave her his cocky smile before departing. She sneered half heartedly at his disappearing form, too nervous to fully give him a piece of her mind.

He was mocking her again. A few more minutes, and she would be in his place, stuttering and panicking. Why had she been blessed with such a useless phobia?

Light started his speech flawlessly. She peeked from the side of the stage. Though he had a paper in hand, anyone could have believed his words were true. Even Roselyn. She was envious. Light had been born perfect, this was just a sign of that. He looked like he had been made for doing this stuff.

It was so unfair.

She had to be the one who sucked at cooking, had to be the one to fall off the bed all time, had social withdra-

"_It was a pleasure coming up to take the chance to express myself. Thank you."_

A loud applause erupted from the audience, cheering for their icon. Her time was up. She made a move toward the curtain, nearly pressed up against the fabric, nausea starting to haze her poor tummy. She felt like she had eaten a sweet.

"_Thank you Light Yagami for that welcoming speech. Next-"_

She prepared herself to launch onto the stage, fighting the urge to run away and hide. "You can do this. You can do this." Liar. Liar. Li-

A hand landed on her shoulder with a clap. Yomi stood behind her with a determined grin on her face. She gave a reassuring squeeze. "I _know_ you can do this," she said, "Like I told you, just look at me."

She glared at the smaller girl. "'Look into your big, brown orbs? Be hypnotized with them? I'm not in the mood for sarcasm."

Yomi rolled her eyes, "sheesh! That was genuine! No need to be so defensive!" she shouted, only to be shushed by some teachers.

Roselyn nodded her head shamefully, quietly apologizing. She tried to ease up a bit and offer a smile. Her lips didn't turn up. "Thank you," she murmured plainly. Yomi muttered over her 'lack enthusiasm' before bounding out of the backstage and into the audience. Where she would be facing.

"_Please welcome Ms. Nakumara!"_

This was it. She opened the curtains and the bright lights of the stage shone upon her, nearly blinding her. Roselyn opened her squinted eyes and met with hundreds of people, staring her down. The red head must have looked like a deer in headlights after scrutinizing the entire population of the audience.

She felt as if she would shrivel up and die. She sure wanted to.

A loud applause erupted from the audience from her appearance, and she tensed. They She heard a grunt from the side of the stage and saw Mr. Yoshio, urging her to start her speech. Heat crawled up her neck and she faced the auditorium once more.

She flit her finger into her back pocket to find her speech. _Just read off the writing and you'll be fine…Just read off the paper…Just read-_

It wasn't there.

Roselyn's mind blanched and her face contorted into one of shock she was sure everyone could see. A figure ran past the first row with loud footsteps. Tripping and stumbling through pairs of feet, cursing in annoyance. The person sat in front of the seat directly in front of her, waving a piece of paper triumphantly.

Yomi. With her speech.

Roselyn's jaw nearly dropped, stopping herself after remembering there were people watching.

She needed the paper. All she wanted to do was to jump off the stage and wrestle the smaller girl for the sheet. She was going to mess this up. Light was going to mock her. Everyone was going to-

She looked at Yomi's face. She didn't look victorious anymore, in fact she looked determined, as if she was the one doing the speech. A message passed through them-

Do your best, Rosie!-

Screw it.

Roselyn started her speech, clearing her throat. Wing it. "Today, I am here because I was chosen to be a representative here," her voice echoed throughout the auditorium. "Well, **obviously** you'd know that…" she stated awkwardly, remembering the words from Light earlier. Surprisingly, the audience chuckled at this.

At least they weren't all asleep yet. She looked at Yomi and more words came to her. "Surprisingly, to get this far…"

And so she let herself free. To people she didn't know. She announced how she practically dedicated her nights to practice, how much stress she had under gone. All the pressure. She even let them know how she had been scared shitless at the thought of being up here. She was just herself, and the audience seemed to accept that.

The only thing she kept away from them was her motive: Beat Light.

"Thank you for listening to this perforate speech. It's been an honour."

The audience clapped their hands loudly, as loud as they had with Light. She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards. It was over. She made her way toward the side of the stage to stand next to Light, hoping she wouldn't fall off from all the dizziness.

"That was amazing!" she heard Yomi shriek from the front, her voice piercing the rest of the applause. The director, whom had taken the stage glared at her. The red head smiled, nonetheless. She looked to her side where Light stood. He looked indifferent as he stared ahead. Maybe it was too much to ask for.

The middle age man called up the next repress-

Next representative?! There had been another person with perfect marks?-

"**Hideki Ryuga**!"

As if that celebrity would try to enter To-Oh- Was this some sort of faux-?

A man walked up onto the stage, slouching. They shuffled to the center of the stage, black spikes bouncing. There was a collective murmur throughout the crowd, all voicing question after question.

"No way! I didn't see this coming…"

"Is it a coincidence he has the same name as_ the_ _Hideki Ryuuga_?"

"I didn't think he'd be one of the…smart people…"

"Did he gel his hair to be like that?"

Roselyn wanted answers. It was shocking to say at the least, that _he_ of all people, ended up tying with she and Light. None other than good ol' **Panda man**. The bastard whom had almost failed her test.

How was it that this guy had been able to get into the exam in the first place? His name was obviously a fake, she hoped anyone could tell that. So how did the teachers let him in? Why would he use an alias? Was he some sort of detective or secret agent?

It piqued her curiosity. There was something different with this man, and she wanted to find out.

He was like those mystery characters in the crime books she had read. The one people thought stood out but were dismissed, and ended up being a vital part to the story. Panda man fit in with perfect sync. Those characters had always drawn her towards them, it was the reason she was often able to find the true antagonist in the beginning of the story.

'Hideki' brought out a large paper. She wasn't that far from him, but she could see his long sheet…There was nothing on it.

Why one earth would he bring out a paper if he didn't need it? Surely he would have been thought highly if he proved he had memorized his speech-Which he could really use right now. Roselyn's curiosity was peaking higher and higher.

She looked around her to see if anyone else noticed-particularly Light, but his face resembled a stone. At least he wasn't grinning.

Ryuuga started his speech in a baritone voice, the sound grabbing everyone's interest. He seemed almost bored.

Roselyn felt something bubble in her stomach: envy. Sure she was a little distant, but it didn't mean she was bold. This guy clearly had the gall to actually wear jeans _again. _

She wished she had done that. She was jealous of both of them-because the fact that they guys had the ability to say a speech like it was nothing, while she had to go through stage fright. Those guys could carry a nice conversation with the queen and England and still not care.

Ryuuga drawled about how what he thought of the school year because rolling his empty sheet, making move to stand beside Roselyn. Now, being flanked by both Light and Hideki, she realized how…different they all were **The popular, good looking perfection** – **The quiet, bookworm red head** – **and the guy who was just plain weird**.

She felt as if Ryuuga couldn't have cared less, curtsy of his clothing, about what the others thought of him, contrasting to how she and Light had dressed. Now, she kind of felt embarrassed. She glanced at Light. It was hard to see, but there was masked fury in her eyes. He must have been thinking the same thing.

The audience clapped their hands for their representatives this year as they exited the stage. There were two seats in the front seat, before she cold sit in one, Light and Ryuuga's ass appeared on each, much to the Yagami's dismay. Roselyn found a seat a few rows back. The director entered the stage to end the ceremony.

She half listened, occasionally scanning the audience for Yomi. She couldn't see her all they back here…but what she could see was the hatred in Light's eyes as Ryuuga whispered something to him.

She flinched involuntarily. She had never seen such anger in his eyes-Usually it was all lollipops and rainbows. Light hid it with a smile and whispered something back.

She cocked a brow. Something wasn't right here.

"_Thank you all for attending this ceremony. We will anticipate your return in first semester!"_

Little did she know, was what consequence she had gotten herself into. How big of a piece she was in Kira's game.

* * *

Roselyn had gotten lost in the crowd as everyone shuffled out of the entrance. Many people had given her congrats and slaps on the back…though she should have been ecstatic from all the compliments, she wasn't so sure.

She looked around for the other two representatives. None of them were to be seen, all faded out somewhere in the ocean. Too focused on searching, she didn't notice the hand that had settled itself on her shoulders. Startled, she whipped around grabbed the person's wrist, threatening to break it.

"H-hey!" a smooth tenor voice called out, surprised. "I know you do kung fu but you don't need to go psycho on me, sweetheart_!"_

"It's _self defence_…" she corrected, releasing the hand as she looked up, "Arai? What are you doing here?"

The waiter of Donkatsu's leaned back a bit leisurely, a laid back look in his eyes. "I come to this school, didn't I tell you?" Arai asked. Roselyn wrinkled her nose. Yeah, he had, months ago. "Then why are you here today? I thought this was only for newcomers."

"I overheard you were chosen as a representative, so I gave up my time, sweat and tears to see you," he grinned, "You did amazing by the way. You seemed to open up. For once."

Roselyn turned her head away from him, a uncomfortable and a bit flattered. She hadn't meant to release everything one the audience. Everyone would have probably thought her as some nerd who was obsessed with studying…Not that she cared. But it made her feel weird…

"Thanks…"

"I'm not lying, I think you did great," he admitted sheepishly. Roselyn gave him a small smile in return, one that made his own grow bigger.

"Are you free for right now?"

"Why?"

Arai smirked slyly before laying a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go _celebrate_?" he asked suggestively. Before Roselyn could ask what he meant, a force tackled her from behind and forced her them both to go may-day.

"You did AWESOME!"

Roselyn groaned as she pushed Yomi off of her back. "Yomi…" she mumbled, eyeing the tangle of limbs and arms.

The smaller girl latched herself onto her waist, refusing to let go. "_I told you_ to look at me! _I told you_ and it _actually_ worked! Looks who's bitchin' now!"

The surrounding students scurried away.

Roselyn smile widened into a small grin, "I'll admit, your advice helped, Oh Guidant Saint Yomi."

Yomi grinned knowingly. She turned her head to the boy under her, "oh, hey Arai! I overheard celebration. You mean at your restaurant? We'll go! As long as it's on the house!"

Arai nodded his head, "Long time no see, midget."

Yomi scowled. "Says the guy who _tried _to dye his hair like into a _slutty_ blond." She was rather touchy when it came to her height. Arai feigned hurt.

"Back to business, is it on the house or not? I think Roselyn here deserves some recognition."

Roselyn frowned at the smaller girl, "Yomi-"

"Sure," Arai grinned. "She's right, you deserve it."

Yomi looked victorious, grinning madly to god. "Great, then we should…Look at that," she drifted off, nudging her head to the entrance of the hall.

"So he's rich and smart," Arai mumbled enviously.

Roselyn gaze met with Ryuuga's, as he entered a long, shining limo. What was he? Some sort of prince?

They, along with some other jealous and awed students, watched as he tucked him self comfortably in to the leather seats, even having a dark, mysterious man make sure he was alright.

A smirk, almost a smile, pulled a little at his lips before his the door closed. He mouthed to words to her, and then he was out of sight, the limo exiting the premises.

_Well done._

Those words seemed mocking.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is the end of chapter 6! Chapter g already! Next will be chapter 7! Next chapter, I intend to add a bit of crack and college! So I hope you continue to read!**

**You've found out how intense how Roselyn's stage fright is. And you may have noticed how Yomi almost let out some embarrassing experiences. You'll find out what happened soon. **

**There isn't much to say really, especially when I'm skipping out on my assignments at night. I have to get back to them D: They're calling for me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing them! I review will be very much appreciated and would make me go high up in the clouds :D Thank you for all your support and please wait patiently for the next chapter. Bear with me!**

**-God Of Twilight**


	7. Chapter 7

**Over 6000 words in this chapter…woah.**

**Anyway, I am….very, very, very, very sorry for not updating any sooner. Now, school had taken toll by full force and I'm suffering amidst a sea of desperation and assignments D:**

**This took much to long to write and I'm extremely sorry.**

**And I'm sorry for something else too…I had to dismiss postpone the college thing again D: I'm very sorry, but I had to add another vital part to the story (trust me, you won't think it's much right now) and I had to write it in because there would be another proper time to put it in later. **

**Also, now need to thank my reviewers! I was joyous to find that we've almost got 50 reviews! I'm really happy to know people enjoy the story and continue to read it! Thank you so much guys!**

Nizuna Fujieda**: Thank you very much! My writing is far from good, but it makes me ectastic to know it made your day. Your review made min :)**

Tokine8696**: I'm really impressed you noticed! I'm overjoyed :D I love Roselyn, L and Light…I think they're all awesome! Yay for triangles! Thanks so much for that review, they really do make me happy :D**

Chillybean**: Thank you very much! I think I may have improved (maybe not) a little on my writing thanks to your advice earlier :D And L is a bit arrogant, isn't he? And chilsih too :P Thank you again!**

Azura Soul Reaver**: Haha, we all know how L is :D Hope you like the chapter!**

tifa2001**: Thank you for reviewing! It's great to know you enjoy the story as much as I do :D I hope you like this one too!**

Honakaa-Honami: **Lol, stage fright reeeaaaly sucks :P To tell the truth, I based Roselyn's stage fright off of my own. I was never the talkative type, so that was basically why I felt like kicked his ass and then put me on stage after telling me to literally break a leg D: I still such at public speaking…Anyway, my life's boring- Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy :-D**

SecretlyADemon**: Haha :D Lots of people wanna hit Light sometimes, even shoot him with a gun (Matsuda), Thank you so much for the feedback, it made me really happy! Thanks and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for understanding :D (Assignments really suck)**

**But also, I feel really guilty-namely because the college hasn't started in this chapter yet D: I'm terribly sorry, but I'm sure it'll be in the next chapter, I don't have the right to make promises now :P**

XxEmbers13xX**: Yay for Roselyn! She finally proved him wrong, he deserved it :D Light **_**does**_** need a goddess :P But so does L-Who will get her? She's is veeeery hard to obtain :D I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you once again everyone! I'm really happy you guys took the time to give feedback. Soon we'll be at 50 reviews! The thought gets me really excited! Thanks so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note…**

* * *

Page 548.

"_The clockworks of fate twist every momentum of year thou lives, and will determine death. An end to the cycle."_

Roselyn flipped to the last page, a bit surprised to see that there was only one line on the olden sheet.

Page 549.

"_A man does not wane thine land by evil because it is evil, thee mistakes it for good. It is a reason thy accomplishes the role of god in thou desire, mistaken and mislead."_

That line had to be the best in the entire book. Though it felt as if it had been written centuries back into the past, it was able to describe the people of this era. People like Kira.

The obstructer was not god-as people would have worshipped, he was a man, a human, whom had been wrongly blessed with a power to kill-

_He kills other murderers, _a voice hissed in the back of her head.

No-

It was inhuman. Kira was inhuman. And there was no such thing as god, that's what she believed. If there was an immortal being named god, would their be murder? Unfairness to the orphans who had lost their families?

Or was it fate that had intervened and finished the deed?

She laid the book down-_The Lilium – Volume 1-_ on the glass coffee table, standing to stretch her numb limbs. She had been reading the literature for hours now, and she wasn't even sure how many. But the book was much too good to put down. It was somewhat poetic, but not the sappy kind that made no sense-to her at least- but she could relate to the meanings to the real world. Along with a strong, perfect sense of horror, supernaturalism and crime.

But, there were strange characteristics of the books that had caught her interest after the first few pages.

-The narrator, the protagonist of the story, had never revealed his name. As if he didn't have one. It was strange how it worked and yet she was amazed at how the nameless author had been able to start entire tragedy without a single sobriquet.

She needed the next book. She needed to know what his name was, and maybe- hopefully, a name would be…named.

After releasing the tenseness of her muscles, she made her way to the bathroom before she could drift her thoughts to Kira again.

He was definitely something she had to stop thinking about- but with there being more reports taking over the TV everyday, it was nearly impossible.

Shredding her jeans and green t-shirt, she slid into the shower, immediately turning the water to cold. Hot had never been her cup of tea. It made her feel sleepy-sleepier than she already was. There were times she had passed out in the shower.

She stood there for a few minutes, enjoying how the icy, smooth texture enveloped her body like a cloak, all while regenerating her body.

She needed the burst of liveliness. Ever since the speech a few days ago, Roselyn had wondered if all her troubles would appeal towards the idea of hiatus. It had, for about three days so far.

College would be starting within a few more days, and all her freedom would be cut off as she would be forced to worm her way into the world of real life. She was going to kiss her hobbies goodbye for a very, very long time…

But eventually, she would get over college. And after that….

Well, Roselyn of course had most of it planned out: She would to study law, become a lawyer, and live a _normal_ life.

Normal.

That was something she desperately needed, and it was a bit humorous to think her childhood fantasies had consisted of becoming a detective. Probably because of all the crime books she had read and even maybe because of how most of the orphans at Wammy's looked up to L.

You could say she had _some_ respect for L, but she couldn't help but feel a little envious. Jealous that he had the chance to express his inner Sherlock Holmes at the age of _seven._

Her life had only started when she was eleven.

Before she could continue her thoughts, the loud, deafening shots of **gunfire **filled her ears. Gaping at the wall for a second, she threw herself out of the shower, falling onto the ground. That was going to leave a big bruise.

She pushed herself up, ignoring the pain that she had self inflicted upon herself. She quickly wrapped a fluffy, white towel around her body and started to run/limp down the hallway towards the sound.

Yumi would have been shouting and cursing her for her idiotic actions. What was she going to do? Fight the army almost naked?! Shouldn't she have hidden in a cupboard and called the police? How the hell was she supposed to use self defence against armed people?! She had beaten the shit out of many people before, even Yomi (by accident), but bullets?!

Through her jumbled mess of thoughts, she hoped her life didn't end by the age of 17. She had been in too many near death experiences. What the hell was she doing?! Before she could turn back, she found herself in the entrance of her living room, the sound of guns destroying her eardrums. She dove to the floor to avoid the bullets before grabbing the nearest thing to her- a TV remote- to attack the intruder.

Then she gasped, nearly dropping her towel in the process. It was shocking to see a kid sitting in front of her TV, playing **Modern Warfare**, blood splattered across the screen.

What the-

The kid turned around, hand raised in a lazy greeting. He couldn't have been any older than eight.

"Hey Rosie-" Then, boy's eyes widened, not only from realizing that his brains were about to get beaten out of his head, but more at the appearance of Roselyn.

"EWWWWW!"

Roselyn felt heat from both humiliation and fury as she turned on her heel and fled ran room. She could hear the boy's fake retching as she ran; well-hopefully they were fake. She didn't need some kid she didn't know puking all over her floor.

Within ten seconds, she zoomed into the bathroom, changed into her original clothes, and was back in the living room, eyes looking furiously for the boy.

Where had he gone- She could see a pair of legs trembling from behind the couch, as if the owner were having a seizure, while yelling 'My _eyes_!'

She pointed a finger at him, trying to regain her voice. "Who the _hell are you?"_

The boys stopped moving, before pulling himself upright. He looked as if he had seen his mother get run over by a truck. Or as if he had just lost his eye virginity-which he almost had.

"Who are you?" she repeated, her voice now dripping with venom. The boy seemed to lose any ounce of disgust and shame he had withheld, and glared back at her with almost as much as anger as her own.

"You don't remember me?!"

Roselyn's eyes twitched. Why did he have to be so loud? She had never met- well… he did seem a little familiar-

"Its me! Katsuo!"

Katsuo…

Katsuo…_Katsuo_-It had been _that _kid! He was one of Yomi's cousins! The one who had invaded she and Yomi twice a couple of years ago. How old had he been the last time she saw him? Four? Five?

Katsuo Namikawa.

If there was one thing she could remember, it was how much of a brat he was.

Katsuo had been annoying-very annoying-the first time they had met. He had ended up pissing on _her_ pants…somehow. She remembered how she had refused to wear those track pants again.

The second time, he had a crying fit for over two hours at Roselyn's own house. He had been staying with Yomi's family for the occasion, and they had to bring him along when they visited. He had blown up when Roselyn had gotten angry at him for _ripping_, literally, chunks of hair out of her head for no reason. He wouldn't stop until Roselyn was the one to apologize, and that had taken her quite a while to do, but only because she was sick of his screams.

The kid was seriously deranged.

She wasn't sure if she could be able to be gentle with him if she had to spend another day with him. The roots of her hair stung involuntarily.

"Katsuo…nice to see you," she gritted. "Would you care to explain how you got into my apartment?"

Katsuo went back to his bratty self, shrugging before turning back to the screen to un-pause the game. The screen went back to it's bloody state, guns and bombs making body parts whip past the screen. He must have put the volume to _seventy_. She stiffly took the controller out of his hands and re-paused the game, scrolling down to exit. It irked her to know he was playing on _her _file.

Katsuo cried out in protest before she could exit. "Hey! Stop it!" he wailed. Roselyn glared at him. "Maybe you should answer me next time," he muttered angrily.

"_Okay_-Okay-okay-"

"Don't stall. _Tell me."_

Katsuo winced and unconsciously shuffled backwards. "Yom-chi left me here."

Yom-chi…That what was he always called Yomi. That idiot had left some kid at her house without even notifying her first, especially when the brat was someone she hadn't seen in _years._

"Reiji had some business to take care of at Yotsuba," he said, his voice returning to it's cute originality, "So I had to stay with Yom-chi for awhile."

She knew Katsuo was the little brother of Reiji Namikawa, who held an important spot as Vice President of Sales for Yotsuba Company. It was a furnished, successful business, and the little boy seemed to realize how much wealth he had gotten because of his brother's work. He admired his brother greatly, and was one of the sole reasons he had decided to stay in Japan with him instead of in the States with his parents, whom **owned **the United States Division of Yotsuba.

Sure Yomi had met Reiji, because they were related, but Roselyn herself had never seen him before. Though they had never met, she had mildly wondered if he was as good as his brother boasted about. Maybe he was. Being the Vice President of sales couldn't have been an easy spot to get.

"So Yomi left you here when _she_ was supposed to baby sit you?"

"I don't need to be babysitted! I…I just needed company. Once, Reiji let me stay home alone for a whole _15 minutes_ after school!"

"Amazing," Roselyn muttered.

Katsuo glared at her. "Anyway. Yom-chi said she left to get us dinner at this place called 'Don…Donka's, cuz you liked it." Roselyn rolled her eyes. She still had leftovers from last night's dinner…but some spicy food did seem really good right now. She didn't like this, but at least something good would come out of it. It wasn't like she had a choice Besides, this meant Yomi would be back soon to take the kid home.

Massaging he temple in annoyance, she moved towards the TV and discarded the game out of her X-box 360. She waved the CD game disc at him, "You do know this game is isn't for your age-"

"But you play it, don't you?"

"I'm _se-ven-teen_" She stretched each syllable, "And you're _eight_. You are not allowed-"

"I want to play it!" He said defiantly, repellence in his eyes.

"No-"

"I want to play!" he yelled. "I want to play-I want to play-"

"No!" Roselyn shouted, her patience thinning. She quickly composed herself, "It isn't even my game…"

"The boy went wide eyed. "You _stole _it?"

Roselyn furrowed her brows, "No, I didn-" she began, but remembered she actually had. "He deserved it."

Katsuo didn't take the bait, so she continued, trying to fix herself. "You could say I _burrowed_ it. I just took it because the owned kept on teasing me about my exams. He obviously needed some sort of punishment to saying those things on such a serious topic. He's lucky I plan to give it to him when I see him."

"When's the next time you'll see him?"

"Probably a few…months or a year…" she hadn't thought about that. "Maybe I should mail it…"

"That means it _is_ practically stealing. You probably hurt his feeling," Katsuo accused. Roselyn scoffed. Matt, hurt? As if. If there was anyone who would go ballistic over being 'robbed', it would be Mello. She had witnessed that first hand.

"It doesn't matter. You're not allowed to play this game and that's that," she concluded, putting the game disc away safely. "If you want to play a fighting game, why don't you play something more …child rated."

Katsuo had already crawled towards the shelf that held all games, which were many. She had played through each one thoroughly, making she they weren't just a waste of money. Most were worth it, and she had become a some-what expert on them.

Katsuo held up a game, "What about God of war?"

"No."

"Oh-What about…Ass," she cocked a brow, "…Asins…As-sas-sin's Creed! That guy look cool-!"

"_No,_" she hissed, marching up to him to snatch the game out of his hand. "You know what? Forget video games. Why don't we go to the table and read something. I've got plenty of child books for you age that you might like,"

Liar. She only had young adult books. The only one she could give him was a 'Winnie The Pooh' picture book that had Troy had when _he _was a kid. Katsuo shook his head vigorously, "Reading's booooring!"

Roselyn wrinkled her petite nose. "It increases you intellect and gets you into college, like me and Yomi."

"I don't wanna be like you when I grow up. _You're_ booooring."

Roselyn froze. Katsuo wondered if what he had said was safe, and started to inch away cautiously, as if she would draw out a knife from her pocket and jump him. "Boring?" she asked through clenched teeth, "_Boring?_ Let me tell you first hand, my life is _not _normal in any way, and therefore it is not _boring_-"

Who did he think he was? Here she was, offering him a place to stay for the mean time, and he thought it was okay to tease her and mock her?! He was almost as annoying as Light, and she didn't have the tolerance to put up with these people, much less kids. Sure, there were the Wammy orphans, but they were geniuses who she was able to bypass easily because they were occupied with their classes.

That wasn't only it. She was sick and tired of people assuming she had no life. Well-maybe she didn't, but she _did_ have feelings. And being 'plain' wasn't helping her feel better. Plain girls were people who looked down on other when everyone else did, followed what everyone else did, and hid when their pitiful selves were being threatened.

It was disgusting.

She had made sure she never turned out to be one of those kind of people, and it angered her that most of the world's population were these low-lives.

She wasn't like them. She wasn't like them at all. She would show him. She stood up, pulling out one of the games, one more suited for an younger audience of course.

"Super…Smash Bros. Brawl?" he read, "my friend from school has the game. A lot of people have it actually and they said it's really good! I've always wanted it, so I've save up my allowance. I only get about 2000 yen a week, and I wasn't able to get it yet cuz I only heard of it last week. I almost have enough, but Reiji said he'd get it for my birthday! So now I can get the game without my allowance and then use it buy another game! Isn't that smat?!"

She wondered if he had annoyed the hell out of his brother just to get the game, because right now, she'd do _anything _to relieve her self of his constant chattering. Why were kids so energetic and tiring?

She inserted the game into her Wii before handing him a controller, seating herself on one side of the couch while patting the spot next to her. Katsuo plopped down beside her, a lopsided grin on his face.

Katsuo had no idea her annoyance had yet to vanish. "I'll show you fun…" she muttered. The screen lit up and the opening sequence started. The letters were in English, a language they both understood perfectly.

The opening sequence started and Roselyn moved her thumb over the start button to skip it. "No!" Katsuo cried, watching as Mario transformed from trophy to character. "I wanna watch it!"

Roselyn put up with the small trailer for a ten seconds before skipping the rest, grating the younger boy's nerves.

She quickly chose her character randomly: The odd paper thing, while he chose the buffest guy there – The giant turtle dragon. She had forgotten most of their names, except for the Zelda characters. She rather enjoyed the series.

The game started, taking place at a pirate ship, all four characters jumping at each other. Katsuo started yelling and punching all the buttons, Wii remote flying in all direction and boxing Roselyn more than once in the face.

Another blow to her face, she grabbed his hand. "Would you _watch _where your hitting?" she asked, clearly pissed. Katsuo didn't get the signal, "Let me go!" he hissed back, "Lemme concentrate!"

She vaguely wondered if she should have showed him the tutorial. He was almost as bad as Yomi, Roselyn noted before turning back to the game, only to find herself being KO'd.

The younger boy burst out laughing, "That guys chucking chicken at people!" he guffawed, pointing at the paper thing….Game & Watch…?

The red head rolled her eyes. The game continued for another thirty seconds, and Katsuo was surely shocked to see that the game was over already. He had been first to lose.

"You cheated!" he cried, "You cheated!"

"I didn't," she said plainly.

"Now your lying!" he snarled, his cute face marred by a grimace. "You owe me a glass of juice."

"_Excuse me?"_

There was something seriously wrong with this boy. If he thought she would double over for his childish charms, he was wrong. The nerve. "Do you think I'm your maid?" she continued, "Do you have one at home? So she can do all the work you should be doing?"

"Actually, I do," his said triumphantly, "But she was sick today, so I had to come over here. Now hurry up! My throats dry, go!"

Was it so much to say a simple 'please'? Stupid rich brat.

Gritting her teeth in sheer annoyance, she stalked into her kitchen and swung the fridge door open violently, making sure Katsuo heard it. The contents of the fridge seemed normal. There were frozen meals on a few shelves, and bottles of spices and curries to liven p her dinners. And there was almost ten bottles of liquor, not for her, but for Yumi, in case she and her daughter came over for dinner.

Yumi got very…irritated when she didn't have her drink.

Roselyn stiffly poured a cup of orange juice and even took the time to place it on a tray, before making her way towards him. When she saw him, he was already on another match in the game, his time choosing a handsome blue swordsmen. He was getting owned.

"Here is your fine juice, _mi'lord_," she said mockingly. Katsuo didn't look phased, much to her dismay. He didn't bother looking away form the screen, and actually kept playing with one hand and taking the juice in another. He took one sip, set it down on the coffee table in front of him, and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you, lowly poor person," he continued to play.

She grit her teeth and set the tray aside roughly. She plopped down on the ground and reluctantly watched him get beat up by his oppon….What the-

"Are you using the World wide connection?"

Katsuo stiffened, throwing her a sheepish look, "Yeah…"

To his relief, Roselyn's gaze had directed back to the screen, eyes narrowing in thought. The younger boy turned his full attention back to the screen, pressing harder on the control buttons in determination. Roselyn furrowed her brows at the name floating on top of the foe. **Red Head.**

Where had she seen that name before?...Oh-That online game thing. There must have been someone called 'Red Head' already if that name was already taken. What a coincidence that this opponent was named that as well…

"I'm playing now," she stated, picking up a controller as Katsuo flew off the stage, declaring the game done. "We'll do a team game against this guy."

Katsuo nodded enthusiastically. "Finally! Now this guy's butt can be kicked! He got all the ko's last time!"

They restarted the match, screen changing to the array of characters. Instead of randomly choosing, she opted to pick Kirby, that cute puff ball thing and purposely changed her name to 'Red head 2', just for the fun of it. Katsuo chose another muscular man; Captain…Hawk?

The game started, and another Pokemon stage formed. Four battlers popped up; Katsuo, herself, red head as…Princess Peach?

"Careful…" warned Katsuo, "that guy's really, really, really, really, really…"

Her eyes drifted to the side of the screen, and only the did she recognize a _jigglypuff _beside Red head.

Chocolatier.

What a retarded name.

"…lly, really, really _good._"

The match started the countdown. It was a bit funny to see that three of the characters were almost completely pink, surrounding a buff guy. The numbers reached 0 in five second and everyone raced towards each other. Everyone except Chocolatier, who merely didn't move an inch, as if he had given up all ready. Roselyn kicked him off the stage 2 seconds flat.

Then, she and Katsuo ganged up on the other guy. The princess took out a frying pan and hit poor Kirby's head, sending him skidding away.

Captain Hawk was next, getting kneed in what looked like his crotch. Kirby recovered and floated upwards behind her, somehow swallowing her up into his mouth before trying to spit her off the boundaries, No use. Peach practically levitated back into the middle of the stage.

Six minutes had passed and Peach as still alive. Who ever was playing was definitely good. Probably even better than herself. Kirby hit the Princess in the side with his hammer. She was almost knocked out. Almost.

She came back, armed with a vegetable, a vegetable with eyes, and whipped it at Roselyn. Captain Hawk was killed by a veggie. Now it was just the two red heads. The two opponents faced each other, and the stage transformed one into a snowy lodge.

She pressed the right buttons, combos that would get the other 'red head' when he was close enough. She just had to plan this out, and victory would be theirs. There was no way she was going to lose to some impersonator.

The princess screamed a war cry and launched herself forward, and humped Kirby, hearts flying everywhere. Kirby flew skywards, and Peach caught him with her fingertips drilling him in a heart tornado.

Kirby transformed into a rock and crushed her. She gained damage but didn't move, and was able to kick the small puffball away in an un-royal way.

Hearts. So many hearts.

Over ten minutes passed and the two red heads were still fighting. Katsuo was now beyond bored and had resorted to pounding his small fists on the ground in frustration.

"Kill him already!"

"I'm _trying!_ I think he hacked the game-" she shot back, just as pissed, annoyance flaring it's peak in her eyes. "He's got over 200% damage!"

She was the one to talk- she was at 387% damage.

Kirby retrieved his hammer from behind his back and charged towards the princess. She raced back at him with that painful pan.

Both collided with each other and were whipped off the stage. The game was done. "Finally…" Roselyn moaned, slamming the controller on the ground irritably, rubbing her sore eyes.

The awards ceremony came to the screen.

The other Red head had won.

Roselyn's eye twitched and she stood there, for what seemed like hours. Then she muttered something along the lines of 'piss off,' before turning off the console and curling up on the couch, knees pulled to her chest.

"What the heck?! You guys died at the same time! How is that even…?' he drifted off upon noticing Roselyn small form.

A bit lost on what to do, he stayed in his spot, shifting uncomfortably. Was he supposed to wait here for-what? An hour? A day? What if Yom-chi never came?! He wondered if he should call his cousin.

What was taking her soooooo long?! She was only supposed to get dinner-How much time had passed. He checked his expensive golden, digital watch. A very expensive product Reiji seemed to materialize from the tips of his fingers last year. 9:58. It had been 5:30 when he had come.

What was Yom-chi's cell-pone number…647…647-8…he couldn't remember. Darn it. He turned around to quake Roselyn's rising shoulders. "Wake up!" he hissed, "Wake up!"

The seventeen year old cracked an eye open, eyes flashing dangerously in warning. "I _am_ awake- I'm just resting my eyes. Do you know how long I've been staring at that screen for?" she sighed tiredly, large blue eyes drifting shut once more. "I'll be up in a second…"

Katsuo fumed and whined. No one had _ever_ just ignored him. He was a Namikawa for god's sake! They were rich, they were famous. They were powerful. He was powerful.

He violently thumped her again. No response. She was flat out ignoring him.

Crying out in anger, he slunk to the floor, resting her head against the side of the couch. "Your so stupid,' he mumbled, refusing to look at the pretty face snoozing behind his own head. Though, it was kind of hard to not, especially with her warm breath traveling down his neck. Scooting away, he grumbled under his breath.

No one ever listened to him. Not for real.

Sure his parents always gave him the best, pricey toys or presented him with butlers who would do anything by his command-but never actual affection. Never affection. Never love.

Their reputation and work came before him.

Maybe that was the reason he wanted to stay with Reiji. He knew he would get nothing but a douse of loneliness if he stayed with his parents. Katsuo also knew Reiji got treated the same way when he was younger. Was that maybe the reason why he was always so…serious? Because there was no one ever to laugh with him when he was little? To make him smile?

The brothers were so similar.

But now, he was seeing less and less of his older bro. He was nearly working all the time, and there were times when he had to leave for days for a business trip, leaving Katsuo at home with his boring nana.

"You older brother's been welcomed into real life," she would say, "He's almost 22 years old. He hasn't got the time."

Those words hadn't exactly made him feel better. He hated that nana, and days after she had said that, she had gotten fired, only to be replaced by a new one.

But deep inside, that statement had affected him immensely- he was scared. He was fearful of the possibility Reiji would become just like his parents, then doom him alone forever.

Another reason why Katsuo didn't want to become apart of Yotsuba when he grew up. Firstly, some of the men there were pigs-Like that Higuchi guy that came over once- Secondly; He didn't want to become a living stone.

No-He would be one. There were still people who cared for him. Like Yom-chi and Yum-o. All of Yotsuba's clients melted to goo at his cuteness. All the other kids in his class thought he was perfection. He could get all the attention he wanted-But not from Roselyn. She didn't seem to even bat an eye at his high status.

And he kind of liked it.

"Roselyn?"

The red head moaned a little, "Yes?"

"Remember what happened last time I saw you?"

"Yeah…You ripped out my hair."

"Sorry…"

Roselyn tilted her head to the side a bit, lips pursing in confusion. "Why are you telling me this three years later?"

Katsuo huffed, "I just thought I'd say it, sheesh! You didn't even say 'it's okay'. What's wrong with you?!"

"There's something wrong with me and nothing wrong with _you_?" she asked incredulously.

The younger boy grumbled, fuming and Roselyn rolled her eyes.

"This day has been crazy for me, Good night. If you'd like, I've got a few books on the counter of the kitchen. Feel free to read hem."

"So I can _'increase my intellect?_'" he mimicked, horribly attempting her expression.

Roselyn didn't respond. She was ignoring him again. He huffed, too lazy to actually get a book, much less play more violent games. Once again, he was enveloped in silence, twiddling his thumbs childishly.

Minutes seemed to turn to hours, and Katsuo felt he was about to experience death itself. So-he played I spy-with himself.

'I spy something orange…" he mumbled to himself.

He looked around the living to room to spot the colour. There was no orange in the room-It had been his imagination.

No-That as the colour of the walls the last time he had been here. It was then he realized that nearly the whole apartment had changed. It had gone from homey to neat, organized and cold. The couches used to be a nice blue colour, but now they were stark black-Didn't that chandelier use to look like gold? Now it was silver…

His eyes drifted to the corner of the room. There had been a beautiful grand piano their. He remembered from last time he had tried to open the cover of the keys, and ended p getting his finger stuck. That had hurt.

But.

He also remembered hearing Roselyn play it. She loved the thing and tried to play it all the time, so much that he thought she was trying to show off. But she wasn't, she was just letting loose-he had realized that long later. Her songs were comforting and she was very skilled for her age, like a passionate composer. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to listen to her play.

Some of her notes were lonely, and they reminded him of Reiji. Maybe they would meet some day.

He wrinkled his nose and tried to from a star with his fingers. Why had she stopped playing? Did she lose her teacher? No-she had said he teacher was that other man…

"Where's that other guy? His name was…Tyron…No Troy, right? Didn't he live here? Why isn't he here now? I'm sure he's waaaaay better than 'babysitting' than you…" he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

She didn't answer, she was still ignoring him. His annoyance grew. "Are you alive?" he asked, turning around to poke her in the side. "Do you miss him that much? He's probably just gone for like an hour. Jeez…."

He didn't know what affect his words were having on her. "Shut up," she hoarsely whispered. Her voice sounded so quiet, she could barely hear her words. The he took notice of the slight, slight trembles of her body.

"Are you…crying?" he asked, a bit tense. Had he really just made his babysitter cry? The back of her head shook rather vigorously.

"No,' she murmured, suppressing a sniffle, "I'm okay…"

Katsuo nodded, unsure of what to do. Reiji had always said some people would need some time alone, and that's what he gave her, quieting for a good eight minutes to leave himself pondering on what he had done wrong.

Maybe he should leave the topic for now, or forever. Or he could ask Reiji later. He glanced at Roslyn's face and flushed a little-she was such a cry baby. He hadn't done anything wrong…"Sorry," he mumbled, unsure why he was feeling guilty.

Roselyn shook her head, "There's nothing to forgive…" she turned around to look at him. "Good night."

Her eyes didn't stay closed for long until she felt something cuddle up beside her. She muffled a gasp as she watched Katsuo snuggle in her _chest. _The younger boy, unaware of his actions, looked up to her questioningly. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" she hissed. "_What _are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping, duh!"

Roselyn groaned. Not only was her personal time wasted, but now her personal space too. "If you want to sleep, here's another couch right there. Now get off."

Now he was ignoring her. Eye's twitching, she awkwardly attempted to push him off. Contrasting to before, he seemed to weigh a ton. And she was sure she could have lifted him over her hand like a dumbbell easily. Sighing in major annoyance, she grumbled a threat that fell on deaf ears and moved away from him, closing her pale irises as well.

* * *

Yomi opened the door to Roselyn's apartment, nervous hands twisting the knob. Roselyn was going. To. Be. Pissed.

It wasn't her fault though. That new Victoria's secret had opened up in the mall, and she couldn't have helped herself.

She had just thought of the most perfect bra prank for Roselyn. Yomi sighed dejectedly-she had spent hours gazing at each bra, suited for Roselyn's large size, and she hadn't even noticed she didn't equip enough yen to actually buy one.

She was sure Katsuo was more than pissed. She loved him, but his anger episodes could be as scary as Roselyn's. She could even say she would be surprised if she walked in on a scene of murder, one of them decapitated in the corner, the deed done out of fury.

Yomi gulped, and made her way in. No blood. All was good. So far. She entered the living room. It was too quiet…Were had they-something on the couch caught her eyes. It was Roselyn.

Surprisingly, she hadn't fallen off yet, but someone else had. Poor Katsuo lay face first on the floor, still passed out, a red foot mark on his face.

Typical Roselyn. She sniggered quietly before turning off the lights. They would wake up eventually, and for now, she could get Roselyn's bed to herself for once.

* * *

**I'm finally done! This took so long to write…I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness…**

**Other than that, I don't have much to say. I won't dare make a promise about the next chapter, but I'm sure it will be college :D**

**I'd be extremely happy if you guys reviewed and left some feedback. I know this chapter was kind of…really crappy. Well…I love Katsuo! And I'll tell you I had to write this chapter because…well, we kind of know that he will be involved in the Kira crime, so I needed to write him in somewhere. **

**He'll be reappearing soon :P **

**Please tell me how I did and thank you for reading and not dieing of boredom half the way. And thank very much for taking you time to read this useless note. Have a good day!**

**-God Of Twilight**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, long time no see! I 'm back from a long hiatus but don't worry, I haven't given up on this story. Thank you for everyone who had been patiently waiting.**

**I just say that I couldn't update due to some family troubles that have required me to stay away form my dearest laptop D: But now I'm back :D**

**I know this chapter is a bit short compared to the others, but hope this will suffice. Please bare with me, I was too excited to spend more time typing up 6000 words again.**

**This scene was not included from the anime, but one I have been thinking up in my head for awhile.**

**PS - Before any of you begin wondering, I will thank you guys for reviewed my last chapter. There were so many. I'll include you readers in another separate note after this. Thank you soooo much guys, you don't know how much it means to have this support. I was sent into heartbreak when I read your comments and knew I couldn't make another chapter soon enough :'(**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Death note...**

* * *

_'I'm late. I'm late. I'm late..."_ Roselyn hissed.

The red head's face was painted with a frown only she could pull off as she stalked toward To-Oh.

Her morning hadn't been the most pleasant. After waking up with a back ache that stretched along the cord of her spine (Her bruise from the bathroom floor _still_ hadn't gone away since kaito's departure), she had practically crawled her way to the shower, only to find she had forgotten to pay for this month's water bill. So stinking of her bed, she had swallowed some toast and limped/ran her way here (Which had also done nothing good for her back)

So here she was, rushing into the front entrance of To-oh while muttering an 'excuse me' to the gate keeper. The bells overhead began to chime, signalling the beginning of classes.

Before she could rush by him, the elderly man held out a hand to stop her. "I'll need to have a look at your ID, miss." He was chewing something that looked suspiciously like tobacco. Roselyn's frown grew.

She liked the guy who guarded the gates of her high school a lot better.

"But I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed impatiently. The man continued to chew whatever was in his mouth - now it looked by grape flavoured bubble gum - and beckoned her with a wrinkly hand.

Muttering angrily, she stuffed her hand into her cheap side bag. Pulling out her leather wallet, she searched for her university ID.

Strangely, she couldn't find her middle school student card. She dismissed the thought quickly- She didn't need that thing anymore. She just hoped no one found it and decided to do pull off something - She wasn't in the mood for any more disruptions - she shoved her ID in his face with a scowl, before proceeding her way in-

"Good Morning, Mr Yellow." (Unoriginal name)

When she had meant no more disruptions, she had classified Light somewhere on the top of her list.

"Ah! Mr. Yagami - Just in time, I was about to close the gates." She could tell the guard was smiling pleasantly.

Light replied to the man, though she was now too far away to hear what he was saying. Then she heard light taps of graceful footsteps behind her, indicating that he was let off way too easily. Of _course_ Light wouldn't pass with trouble, not when everyone admired him so much.

"It would have been nice if he knew me too..." Roselyn muttered bitterly. Surprisingly, she too had to talk with the entire school, but even that wasn't going to provoke her into asking Light on how he got old men to drool over him.

_"Who_ doesn't know you?"

Roselyn managed as she whirled to meet the almond eyes of the Yagami.

He was dressed in the proper way of a model student, tucked in shirt and all. He still managed to make himself appear un-nerdy, which was quite a feat when no one else could pull that off. He chuckled and she wanted to imitate his chuckle to show him how stupid he sounded. To her at least.

"I think some people prefer to have their personal space kept...personal," she ended lamely. It was distracting how he had decided to place his face next to hers while breathing his minty breath down her neck. She briefly wondered if he used the same toothpaste as her before nudging him away with her shoulder.

Light stepped back laughing.

"I was going to hug you, seeing as we haven't seen each other for a couple of weeks, but you were turned around," he explained, still keeping a teasing tone.

Roselyn cocked a brow. Light was never this forward. He seemed to charm all the girls with this 'take your time' persona. Now he sounded a bit like the flirty assholes in their old school. Her questioning gaze hardened, "Too bad I was," she said sarcastically.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of bed," he said thoughtfully.

Someone _sure_ did.

By now, they had entered the hallways of To-oh. Everything was polished enough to release a near blinding shine reflected off of the lights above. It was as if the ground was made of melted gold. Plaques were lined up throughout the paneled walls, each holding the names of more honourable students from the past. She wondered if her name would be on one those once she was finished with this place. The hallway seemed to stretch for an eternity from where she was standing. It was like an intellectual version of heaven. Pretty, but way too bright for her eyes.

"Well I'm sure you'd be acting twice as worse if you couldn't have to morning shower, or brush you perfect hair with a comb that snapped in two when you pulling on a tangle. _Maybe_you'd even ignore your fan club," she bit back.

"I don't have a fanclub," he said. He was sooo modest. Roselyn rolled her eyes, but was a bit thankful. At least he wasn't going to show off about-

"But if I did, than I'd they'd still follow me." Why was she surprised? Girls had began to take a liking to Light ever since they realized he was a...a guy.

"Of course they would. They'd look for the shine of your hair amidst of everyone's black heads."

Light chuckled, once again. "That's how I look for you."

Roselyn frowned and made a turn for her first class, which was far over from where they were now. She was going to have to get past six flights of stairs within two minutes. Wonderful. As she began to make her way to her class, a hand gripped her elbow and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, "Believe or not, but unlike you my teachers aren't going to let me off the hook if I'm late."

Light, unaffected, smirked, "Well...I think we have a good reason. Especially when the print is waiting for us."

_The print?!_

"Why would they want us?" Roselyn asked, her voice dark. "I don't remember letting them write about me."

"They want to take a picture of us too," Light added. "And if you've forgotten, we've been classified as a few of the smartest people in Japan. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to know some of our secrets..." Light turned his head to glance at her eyes, "I wouldn't refuse them if I were you. They'll tell everyone excuses why you didn't come and it'd make you seem odd. Who wouldn't want to be on the front page."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Light was right (as always). She wouldn't be as regretful about her exam if it meant her face would be posted for everyone to see. She was placed in-between two rocks. One thing was clear for sure, Roselyn. Was. Furious.

Massaging her temple in a harsh manner, she followed Light through the hallway's. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this."

"I'm sure someone did. Did you check your emails?"

Jesus, it was like people expected her to expected her to be on the internet all the time. Why couldn't they just call her to make _sure_she got the message. "I'm guessing you go on your laptop a lot."

The amused shine in his eyes seemed to grow bigger. "Somewhat."

If only she knew what he searched up on it.

* * *

Light opened the door to rm 289 and allowed Roselyn to enter as well. His eyes narrowed when landing on the black haired 'L', perched on the seat by the corner. Widening his smile and boostening his friendly meter a notch, he sent a greeting wave towards him.

Though most would have been delighted to have that reaction from Light, a very small number of eyes could see past that. That might have included L, who had the gall to smile and wave back. "What a pleasure meeting you here, Light. I am pleased to hear that you will be in the photo as well." his gaze sided over to Roselyn, "I do not believe you and I have not been formally introduced yet. My name is Hideki Ryuga."

"And my name is Misa Amane," Roselyn drawled. Light fought off the twitch at the corner of his lips. Funny how she had chosen her complete opposite. While Roselyn was distant, reserved and beautiful...Misa was an annoying, whiny, unfortunately infatuated bitc-

"You don't watch that drama series do you?" Roselyn asked, her gaze suspicious. L's lips tilted upwards, abeit a teensy bit more genuine. "I've watched every episode. I admire Himori, I preferred she be the love interest of my namesake."

Roselyn snorted.

Though she barely had any idea who that person was, she decided to play along. She racked her mind for a name she had heard from the other girls in her class while they gossiped about the series.

"Really? I think Jun should be his lover."

"He is a male."

"...There's nothing wrong with being Gay..."

Light continued to impatiently watch their argument continue. He didn't expect for this to happen, much less a conversation past one line. He didn't like where this was going. He _didn't_ want that conceited bastard talking to his-

-His what...?

"I think they look good together." Now, Light knew, Roselyn was blabbering things she herself didn't believe. He had observed her for a long time and found out that she was against the idea of people hooking up _just_because of looks, a reason she found all of Light's fangirls annoying.

She didn't even feel for the subject of dating.

_'It's just a waste of time,'_she had told him, once he dumped yet another girl. He would have liked to think she was jealous, but that would counteract everything she had said about the matter. He had wished she was. A jealous Roselyn made him feel warm, driving him into voyeurs where she would just let out her feeling-

Why did he even fantasize that in the first place? She was just supposed to be the girl who competed annoyingly with him, _just_to prove he wasn't the mightiest. At first, he though _she_was wasting her time, but then she continued to get smarter over the years.

Until she finally tied with him.

"I believe not. They contrast completely." Roselyn gave him an annoyed look and dared him to go further.

"He's a brunette, the other's hair is _blue,"_Light mentioned. Roslyn eyes narrowed at the thought of them ganging up on her. Were they so against homosexual rights?

"It's dyed..." she protested pathetically, "and besides - haven't you ever heard of opposites attracting?"

"That only occurs within the behaviour of positively and negatively charged atoms. Not to include that they can be repulsed as well," L added.

So they _were_ganging up on her.

"Now your going off topic- There's nothing wrong with being homosexual. I have an uncle who's gay."

L's tilt of the lips widened at that comment. As if he knew something. Light didn't like look.

"They're calling us over," Light interrupted. He smiled blindingly at the photographers, mouthing an apology. The trio began to shuffle over to the spotlights before Light took hold of Roselyn's arm once again, holding her back. She gave him a questioning gaze. "You're hairs, it's still messy," he pointed out.

His eyes narrowed in anger when he realized Ryuga hadn't moved as well, _politely_waiting.

Roselyn's eyes widened in remembrance as she reluctantly mumbled a thank you. She lifted a hand to groom it, but he stopped her - _again._

Now she looked really annoyed. "_Now_what?"

Light smiled cheekily, "I have a comb."

Roselyn quirked a brow. "Do you always keep stuff like that in your pocket?"

"I need it to keep my hair nice and shiny for all the girls to see."

To his surprise, Roselyn gave him a _small,_wry smile. She accepted it without even seeming to think that he had used it on his own head. Once she had seemingly patted it down. She moved past both men and stood on the chair. The press seated her inbetween the two of them.

As they attempted to model Ryuga, who refused to stand in any posture than his crouched stance, he was given time to think.

The one thing that was on his mind right now was to eliminate his enemy. L. That bastard who dared rebel against the world's new god. He needed to be taken care of. The damned bastard.

He would die very soon. All he needed was a name. And Ryuga Hideki wasn't going to do him any good. Behind, he heard Ryuk chuckling to himself again. The stupid demon could see his name. Everyone's name. And yet, he even refused apples to tell him.

Stupid demon laws. Stupid everything.

At the very least, Misa would be able to avoid doing something idiotic and see his name without suspicion.

Which led to the thought of Roselyn's own eyes...

_"Interesting..."_ He heard Ryuk rasp. He was right beside the red head's face. She whipped around, confused, and Light could see goose bumps forming on her skin. "Miss, please turn around," one of the press requested. Narrowing her eyes at the now empty space beside her, she complicated.

The camera flashed and everything went white for a moments. The press thanked them before allowing them to leave to their classes. Roselyn quickly grabbed her books and bags and fled to her classroom. L took his sweet time shuffling toward the door.

He glanced at Light in surveillance before leaving the doorway. Everything around him wanted to make Light kill him.

Eyes narrowing dangerously at the retreating figure, he made way towards one of the female press; a cute brunette who had applied a bit too much make up. "Excuse me?"

The woman turned around and looked slightly flustered. "My. Yagami!" she exclaimed, "Do you need anything?"

_No shit_

"Would you mind if I took a look at the photo?"

She hesitated for a bit. "We're in a bit of a hurry-"

"Please, I'll be quick," Light smiled even more, flirtatious. Women. How annoying. She blushed and nodded quickly before taking the camera form her back and skimming through it's history. After a moment, she showed him a shot.

There were the three of them. He himself looked like a prince, smile wide and luring. He was the entity of god, truly. Roselyn was stone faced, looked reluctant to even face the camera. Her blue eyes were slightly squinted from the flash of the camera. Her blazer and blouse fit body well and Light felt his tongue moisten. His eyes trailed down to her legs, which were indeed long. Too bad she preferred to keep them hidden most of the time with jeans.

_"Stop checking her out already!"_Ryuk muttered behind him. He sounded more than amused.

His eyes quickly switched over to L's and she took in his shaggy appearance with Hateful eyes. His face was not as expressionless as it usually was, even if mouth was still a firm line. His eyes were slightly trained on the girl beside him.

'Ryuga' had once again ruined his picture. Oh how he wished he could just take him out of the picture, literally as well. He hated him. Hated him. Hated-hated-_hated_

Ryuk burst out laughing. Light could now see why, as he followed where L's hand was.

That man was going to die very soon.

...

L had given Roselyn bunny ears.

* * *

**For those who read this chapter, Thank you so much!**

**I don't have much to say form this chapter, but hopefully we get some POV from L as well in the future chapters. I hope you guys continue to read this story...Thank you.**

**Please leave a review to tell me if I've improved over the few months I was on hiatus.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the JEALOUS Light and realize where Roselyn's middle school ID had 'disappeared' to. Thank you for reading.**

**PS - PLEASE READ.**

**If anyone's going to comment, please answer this question;**

**- I just wanna know if you guys like the Light POV and if I should make some more POVS that don't only revolve around Roselyn, but L and Light as well?**

**Thank you everyone!**

**- God Of Twilight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Long time no post -_- In my new school, everything's gotten pretty crazy cause of exams and summatives and performances. It's all a mess, so please forgive me. **

**Anyways, these are the reviewers from the last, last chapter whom reviewed. Thank you so much to everone who did! I've never though I could get so much feedback! I swear its what's getting me to (hopefully) improve on my writing skills and to provoke to write this by sending me on guilt trips :D So many thanks to everyone:**

**Nizuna Fujieda Thanks! I needed the Stoic Reiji to have a counterpart, so thus - Katsuo was born :D I enjoy writing him, even if he's a bit over-exaggerated. I'm happy you liked him too!**

**Ryuktheshinigami - Sorry college was delayed, but there's so much to put in this chapter. Anyways, you're really observant. At least my references made a little sense :D Thanks!**

**XxEmbers13xX - That parts gonna be complicated for me to write, but hopefully I'll do it decently. It might not happen for awhile, but I'm glad your looking forward to it :D  
**

**Tokine8696 - Your reaaaaallly Observant! My of my main points in the chapter was to make references to other chapters, because I believe it makes a story more interesting with all the foreshadowing. I'm really impressed and overjoyed you caught my references, I was worried they were too confusing. Thanks for your feedback :D And I know most intelligent kids settle to be a doctor or a lawyer, so that's kind of like Roselyn. She'd do anything professional and with a good pay. Thanks for understanding my delay as well. Thanks so much!**

**Azura Soul Reaver - Katsuo _is _pretty screwed up, just how I like them XD He was kind of based off my little bro and sis -_- They're both pains in the ass. Thanks for reviewing!**

**tifa2001 - Lol, Roselyn has a very strange way of making people happy, doesn't she? She ain't all smiles and lollipops Thanks for reviewing, sorry for taking so long :D**

**ravenscry21 - Lol, thanks for being so understanding :D I'm relieved at least some people actually like the story, so thanks A LOT. You guys give me confidence!**

**SecretlyADemon - Lol, Katsuo is sorta retarded in a really annoying way, like my brother :D I don't know how people put up with kids like that -_- Anyway, about who Roselyn was versing...I'll keep that a secret, lol, but your probably right. Thanks for the feed back :D**

**Guest - Your feed back really made my day, cuz I was under the impression this story kinda sucked, lol. Thanks so much!**

**Rochete - I love video games so that's why I made this scene :P And Katsuo is pretty annoying, lol. Thanks for the feed back!**

**morganclaire1 - You're review made me really happy! I'm shocked to see new and old people reading this ficlet, and I'll admit, I'm pretty proud. Thanks so much for the confidence booster :D**

**Chocoholics Unite - Thanks so much for the feedback, I'm happy I'm not the only one enjoying this story :D**

**Reader-anonymous-writer - You must have taken time to get scenes from different chapter, so I'm surprised you and pleased you thought about those parts :D I'll also change the number mistake I made before, so thanks for letting me know through your review, Thanks! and enjoy :D**

**Jestie Uchiha - I'm so happy you love this story as much as I do! I have a fun time writing despite these minor writer blocks, but thanks for making me feel A LOT more confident in my work. I feel really special that this is different from all the other fics you've read. I kinda hate it when the girl falls head over heels with him too quickly and vice versa. Light and Roselyn are really stubborn, lol. Roselyn's really hard to get, so this story will go on for awhile, (yay!) And what do you mean by Watari recognizing her?**

**Thank guys for reviewing Chapter 7, 14 reviews in one chapter! That's more than I could have ever dreamed for! Thanks so much everyone!**

**Now for people who reviewed chapter 8 - **

**Tokine8696 - hello again! Thanks for continuing to read this chapter, I'm relieved to hear that some people read the chapters and ditch it! Thanks a lot!**

**I feel like I've been to fast about Light's intentions, but that IS what's been going in his head for the past while, lol. Roselyn has that strange way of making people feel odd. Thank you for answering my question as well! Enjoy :D**

**Nizuna Fujieda - Thanks for taking the time to read my chapter :D I'm happy you enoy it as well still, it's a real confidence booster :D I've also taken your answer into account.**

**Reader-anonymous-writer - Hello again :D I take it your a L fan - Most characters are vain in death note (erm Misa?) but all genuis have their retarded moments, lol. I'm pleased to know you like Roselyn, I've wanted her character to be different than most heroines. Thanks for reading!**

**Jestie Uchiha - Thanks for answering my question, and don't worry - there'll be more POVS to come :D I feel that a story can't be complete without jealousy, especially when there's a love triangle. Thanks for reviewing, Enjoy!**

**LuxLux1 - Thank you for specifying on my question :) I will focus on Roselyn more, because I want this story to unravel though her blissfully unaware eyes, rather than anyone else's because we all know how they'd react. Thanks for reading!**

**morganclaire1 - Your review made my day! I'm overjoyed that this is your favorite death note fic, so thank you so much! There's more chapter to come :D**

**bellascorpiona - I, unfortunately, do not understand Spanish so I had to translate it with google, lol. Thanks for reading this story! I'm happy you enjoy it, hopefully I will update quicker in the future.**

**SecretlyADemon - Thanks for caring about my troubles :) There getting better, now all I have to get through is school D: Anyways, nice to hear from you again. I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll make more POVS soon, I've been thinking of making the next one in L's POV. The next chapter focuses more on him. Thanks for letting me know how I did and answering my question. And bunny ears are the best, aren't they? Enjoy!**

**animagirl - Thanks for commenting on Roselyn She's pretty odd, but that's how I want her to be. I've taken your idea in account, and I've decided I probably will use it in future chapters YAY. Thanks for the suggestion I hope you like this chapter!**

**Azura Soul Reaver - Lol, Light needs to keep his hair shiny somehow. I used to keep a comb in my pocket before I lost it -_- An L did the bunny ears because he does take risky moves, and this time, he wanted to provoke a reaction out of L or Roselyn, as you will soon see. He needs all the information he can get, but he's still pretty unpredictable. Thanks for reviewing!**

**that0nelittl3girl - Thanks for reading my story! I'm so proud of this chapter, now knowing it's got you hooked. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Chie-Shire-Cat17 - Someone's enthusiastic, lol. Thanks for the encouragement, I need it :D Enjoy!**

**AnonOfTheAnonymous - I'm happy this story actually provoked that reaction out of someone, I'm so happy! I didn't think this fic would be able to, but I've become a lot more attracted to it than I ever have before. Thanks for telling me how I did in the references i tried to put together, i kinda thought everything would seem patchy, so thanks! Hope you like this Chapter!**

**- Thanks for the feedback! I was scared the last chapter would mess up the characters, so thanks! And sometimes, cliche makes me feel good, like it is now, lol. Enjoy!**

**Squee - Thanks! I'm happy to know I'm not the only one that like Roselyn's character so thanks for letting me know! Your comment was a real confidence booster, so thanks! And enjoy this chapter!**

**Kisa19 - Now I feel guilty for taking so long, but please forgive me. Life's getting pretty serious for me and it sucks! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I enjoyed writing it as well! Thanks for the feed back!**

**This was the longest thank you list I've ever written, probably cuz I put two chapters in one, but I got over thirty reviews! That's crazy! **

**I seriously love this story and I'll try to update as soon as I can :D**

**Anyways, I've read all of your answers to my questions (THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DID) and I've decided to stretch the story by sing different character POVS. I'll be focusing on Roselyn of course, but there'll be an occasional new POV. **

**GUESS WHAT! The next one shall be in L's I'm planning, just for all those who have been waiting for it. I might chicken out if it's too hard, seeing as his mind is way too intelligent for me to write, but I'll try. Thanks for everyone who reads this chapter, I'm overjoyed by the amount of hits this story got :D Enjoy!**

**PS - Guest appearance, so pay attention!**

* * *

_Her room had been spacious, but rather plain. No princess dollies to decorate her bed, no drawings to cover her wall, and definitely no bright colors. Just the theme of a deep blue with a clock and long bookshelf by the side. The rest of it was completed with the usual appliances._

_One more thing though._

_She had specimens - insects that had been dissected. She had gotten them as a gift from a science center in Brazil, when her father had been forming a contract with them for the time being._

_'It is not very lady-like for a girl to have so many dead bugs in her room!" her mother had screeched. __She didn't care. It seemed quite a bit more appealing than the usual pink princess theme._

_But now..._

_Maybe if it had looked like a normal girl's room, the boy would not have been so interested._

_"Too bad bad they're already dead..." he muttered."There's nothing like watching them scurry away in fear."_

_The girl continued to stare at him in caution__. His messy locks swung as he turned to face her, "They're afraid to die. They'll do anything to stay alive...that's why it's so much fun to kill them."_

_The girl was starting to regret keeping her specimens for such a long time._

_"But they're nothing compared to the real thing..."_

_The girl let out out a startled yelp as his amber eyes turned **red**.. Goosebumps overrode her flesh and was begging to feel herself feel faint and unresponsive to his murmurs._

_The boy opened his mouth to speak, "-_

"-hey...?"

Roselyn lifted her head, glaring at the intruder in annoyance. Noticing who it was however, she softened and mumbled a 'sorry'.

Arai grinned in response cheekily and held up her takeout. An incredibly spicy, noodle dinner. Chili chicken on the side. "Don'tcha worry 'bout it," he smiled.

Roselyn nodded and placed her book into her side bag. Volume 4 of the Lilium. The basics of it hadn't changed. Still weathered, no named, and author-less

The girl in the story was beginning to have family troubles. Her parents, arranged into marriage, were at their limits. A ficlet of broken ties. To make the situation worse, the tutor her mother had gotten paid for her lack of study, or more so, his son, was taunting her about it.

The boy was twisted, full of an infatuation for death and torture. His incessant talk of 'red' made Roselyn feel all the more suspicious, and pulled her to read more. She knew there was something odd about the characters and that just built onto the connection.

Arai eyed it with interest, "that's a really old book. I knew you were into weird stuff, but I didn't think you'd actually take your sweet time with something ancient."

"It's not that old. The girl in this knows what a Gamecube is..."

"I remember my time with those, back in the day," Arai sighed, "Then it fuckin' broke when my damn uncle _sat_on it. Pardon my language."

Roselyn rolled her eyes and placed the bills on the table and received the bag from the waiter. She waved to a nearby customer who shouted a farewell to her, "Troy had one too...Except I broke it one time when I was really angry with him. He got mad after but didn't show it, of course. He was really stubborn."

Her voice sounded nostalgic, but disappeared so fast he didn't realize she had sounded so unRoselyn-like. Her face had quickly returned to it's hard faced mask. "I'll have to go now, Yomi's supposed to be coming over with Sayu."

"No wonder your buying so much. And Ya'mean that cute little girl you brought with you awhile back?"

Roselyn nodded, "well...she's not so little anymore. She thinks she's mature enough to date the _amazing _Hideki. Or so she says."

"That two faced bastard probably dates little girls anyway, or at least anything that walks on two legs. Did you see how he tried to slobber his fuckin' mouth over Amane last season?

"You jealous?" Roselyn asked cockily. "It might be only me, but I'm starting to think you _do _watch that show."

"Fuck no. Don't forget that I have a gay little brother who likes watching soap operas," Arai defended. "And why would I be jealous when I have you?"

They stared at each other for a minute, one comprehending the meaning of his words, the other contemplating whether he should do something or not. It was when Arai wrinkled his nose Roselyn snorted, "I'm flattered."

Arai's laughed. "I'm sure you are. In fact," he paused, "how about you spend awhile longer here if you feel that way."

Hopefully, she would agree. He himself never had to actually ask a girl out, they were already some watching him from the sides. All he had to do was pick them up, though there were a few crushes he had when he was an adscolent, he was sure this was serious.

"I thought I told you I had to meet up with Yomi," she retorted. Arai sighed. Of course she had said that. He put up another smile. And so he stood there, grinning at her like a goof. "I'm sure she won't mind if your late by a little bit."

"Last time I came late, she tackled me to the floor. In the middle of the airport. And did I mention I have guests tonight?"

"Right..." Arai mumbled sullenly.

The boy couldn't help but feel dejected. She would always avoid the topic of them being together. In fact, she avoided the topic of her being with anyone. The fact made his heart lighter. At least he'd have no competition - except Light (retarded brunette bastard, in his opinion).

But this time, he had actually tried. He didn't give up when she said 'what the hell do you mean by that?'. He was determined. He leaned forward, a bit too much into her personal bubble. He could smell her breath. Not flower-wilting at all. Just refreshing in a spicy way. Crisp pine.

"Knowing the little girl, she's probably going to be the one who's late," Arai protested.

Roselyn frowned, "I don't think I'll take my chances. Yagami's house is closer to my complex than here. If I happen to be a little late, my blood's going to be all over my own wall."

"Fine, then how about tomorrow? I know this new coffee shop that opened up around the city. I thought it'd be nice if we could go." he persisted.

She was beginning to catch on - and didn't like where this conversation was going. Not one bit.

"You mean _Maid chan?_ I've already gone there, and the services were horrible," she lied.

"I was talking about the one a few blocks down the university. It's also near Theles Park."

Roselyn grimaced. That café had to be the epitome of romantic. Pink and reds all over the place with rose petal tea. The perfect place for couples. Why did he think she would be comfortable going with him in _there_? Or anyone for the matter.

"Their services are horrible too. And their spaghetti was nasty – Yomi had diarrhea for a whole week." She fibbed once again.

"The kid's just sensitive."

"Not if she could throw a grown man over her shoulder."

It was true, Yomi was a wonderful pupil at Yumi's dojo.

"I know you can too. So how about we go."

"I have a shift at the library this whole week. The virus sent most of the other workers home."

"Then why not next week?"

His exasperation seemed to make something prickle in Roselyn. She could she tell what his intentions were, and it made her wonder; how the hell did she only catch on now? Was she dense? She was usually observant when it came to other things. But none of that changed her inner turmoil.

She _didn't _want to be in any relationship. With No One.

When she was younger, she was okay with love. She felt that it was something that would come along in life and take her with it - hopefully a guy who wouldn't treat her like a petty princess, but more like his equal. But she hadn't paid much thought to it back then. She was a naive, awkward kid. And in truth, she'd still rather be a kid than what she was dealing with now - studying, pressure, stress, bus hijackings...

There was no time for any of that romantic shit that drove useless people into even more useless fairytales. Love was just another emotion Roselyn felt she could spare in her life. It wasn't necessary, and she felt she didn't need it. Or want it. **_Any _**affection, whether it was Yomi's or Yumi's, made her feel **uncomfortable.**

_There's no way I'm going to turn into one of those clingy girlfriends._

Life was no fairy tale - Kira's killing spree could prove to anyone that fact.

She shook her head, impatient, "The teachers are starting to give out tests. I have a large number of assignments to do. We. Both. Do."

"Then how about-"

"I'm busy. Maybe later-"

Sure Arai was someone girls would love to be with - he was the kind of bad boy attractive that made girls go crazy, he was ambitious, flirtatious, and even serious when he wanted to be. She had started to see him as more than a stranger, but rather a friend. Not a very close one, just someone she could talk to with ease. That was something she appreciated – a lot. Especially when she felt as though she could insult him and he'd actually have a good comeback.

So why did she need to ruin that with a relationship where it was necessary to cuddle and kiss?

Arai made an angry sound, "of course your busy - You _always_ busy. What do you do in your free time? Study?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be if Life wasn't so hectic. The last time I 'tried' to have fun didn't turn out so great," she countered.

"What was your definition of_ fun_? **_Tutoring_?"**

Roselyn's eye twitched in anger - why did people seem to suspect her of being a boring person? She could be fun whenever she wanted to be - and that wasn't now! Patrons around them were beginning to stare, but she pretended to ignore it. She hated the attention this drama was getting.

Then what's you definition of fun?" her voice rose, _"Harassing girls?"_

"I'm not harassing you!" His voice cried exasperatedly, "If anyone, it's Yagami - Is this because of him? I thought you didn't like him. Why did you-"

"I. Don't. Like. Anyone," Roselyn hissed venomously.

"Then why are you always together?" He shot back, voice burning with jealousy "I've seen the way he tries to touch you so casually and yet you don't even notice it!"

So now it was her fault Light seemed to turn up wherever she was? In any case, she was the one avoiding him and narcissist attitude! And now her so called friend was calling her **dense.** **_Dense. _**

She knew her observation skills could use a little work, but the way he said was a blow to her pride. If anyone was dense, it was those flighty girls who pranced down the hallways! Or the guys who never paid attention in class! Or Arai himself! He never seemed to get the message.

"And to top it off-," he continued, "You act like you enjoy what he does to you! It's like you want him to touch you! Are you making up for what you've been missing out on all these years. If you wanted a guy, I was right here, waiting! What is it that he has that I don't? Is it because he's more handsome? Or smarter? Is it because I'm not smart enough for you?"

His words stung. She felt misunderstood. What was it she had to make it seem she **was **exactly what he was saying. Anger bristled in her violently, but she refused to show it.

"So you think I'm trying to play hard to get?" she said, voice quiet. "Just go for the guy everyone else wants because he's good looking and charming? Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

The way she was acting made her insides twist. She was acting like a drama queen, and she hated it. That just made her all the more furious.

She must have looked really _pathetic _judging by the way his face softened, completely different to what it had looked like a second ago. "I didn't mean it that way…" he struggled.

"I…I…"

"I don't need an apology," Roselyn hissed. "I'm leaving.

She was stopped when his hand clutched into hers, effectively holding him in place. She could easily escape his grip, but the pleading look in his eyes made her hesitate. "_What?"_

Arai looked shamed. "I wasn't joking when I said ..." he murmured, "when I said I wouldn't be jealous if you were here with me." They stared at each other once more. Roselyn wanted to laugh. After all that, this was what he wanted to tell her? But she couldn't. She was uncomfortable beyond compare. She wasn't used to seeing flirts act _sincere._

She twisted to tell him to back the hell off when he began to lean forward, eyes closed. His lips were puckered.

He made it look like he was about to…about to-

_What the hell?!_

"Hey!" she cried angrily.

Roselyn tried to move away before he could land his mouth on hers, but like an airplane in landing, but he was much too quick. His face was hovering over hers in slow motion. She yelped, the tips of her ears burning a bright red as the eyes of bystanders flickered over to them. No. There was no way in hell was he getting what he wanted.

Before Arai could make contact, she grabbed his shoulders and squared her legs into a stance-

-and flipped him off his feet.

Credit to Yumi's dojo class.

A loud crash echoed behind her as the body flew into a heap in the corner chairs. Everyone in the restaurant was now completely frozen, a few edging away defensively when they saw the alarm and _anger_in her eyes.

The rest of her body was stiff.

Damn.

Damn.

_What the hell just happened?_

Her head was pounding too much blood into her head, she could hear it. Gathering her conscious albeit a bit dazedly, she turned to face the pained waiter with a ferocity. "A kiss isn't going to make everything better," she muttered dangerously.

A cough echoed somewhere back in the booth area.

"Go back to stuffing your faces," she snarled at a nearby customer. He edged back in his chair and stared at his plate in anxiety. Only a few of the survivors from the spicy competition long back were wary of what Roselyn could do. Especially when they all saw how she reacted to that one guy who though she had cheated when she won.

Poor Taki.

The red head didn't soften her gaze, and didn't d_are _apologize. _This wasn't my fault. _She hated the fact how she was beginning to act more and more like a certain blond she knew.

She was pissed, more than she had been in awhile. How dare he do that? She didn't want _anyone _in _her _space - that was for her alone-

With a growl of frustration, she stalked out of the restaurant just as Arai's father rushed to his son, more suspicion in his eyes than concern. "What'd you do this time?" she heard him mutter.

_Something really, really stupid._

Damn Arai.

Her blood boiled. He thought he could just touch her like that?! In front of everyone?! She had thought him to be better. Now she wondered if he was just one of those guys who loved to show off the pretty girls on their arms. She hated them.

Stupid Arai. Stupid idiot. Stupid imbecile. _"I won't be coming back here for awhile..."_she thought forlornly. Damn it.

_None of this would have happened if he had just controlled his stupid emotions. Useless. All of them._

...

...

...

It was only when she had gotten on the subway, she realized she had forgotten her take-out.

* * *

When Roselyn had gotten home, she was met with the noiseless presence of an empty flat. She swung out her cell and dialed Yomi's. A couple of rings, no answer. She retried. Same outcome. It was a bit irritating to think she had been the one threatened if she were to be late. Figures.

"Stupid. Stupid..." she mumbled.

Then again, she was a bit relieved. She need a bit of alone time after what had happened. If anything else got on her nerves, she might snap on her guest. Sayu didn't need that crap.

_Not when she has to see Light her whole life_

Maybe not, but...Sayu did need dinner.

Pale blue eyes flickered towards the kitchen in anxiety. How long had it been since she actually _cooked. _Disaster had occurred that last time she did. Roselyn's eye twitched.

She took hesitant steps toward hell. The room was mocking her, for sure.

Roselyn's kitchen was proportionately large on average. Shaped in an odd semi-circle, with marble counters on the perimeter. A polished table sat in the corner, similar to the one in the dining room. The white tiles were flashing a malevolent reflection back at her; the counters were hauntingly abandoned...and there were _cobwebs_ in the corner.

_Slap in the face to my spring cleaning._

She shook her head. As long as the food was still edible, she didn't give a shit.

The lighting above flickered creepily. '_I'll fix that later.'_

"Ok..." she was starting to feel very awkward in her own home - that was displeasing. "I need to get a recipe..."

Troy had always served this one delicious platter - was it Cajun chicken with salad. Yeah that seemed to be the one. Perhaps Sayu would like it. She racked her memory for ingredients.

_I'll need...chicken. Other than that, I've got nothing._

Where the hell was Troy's recipe book?

Roselyn being athletic as she was, nimbly hoisted herself onto the counter. She had supposedly gotten the experience from climbing trees at Wammy's. The blond over there had been bested by the red head back then, much to his uncontrollable anger.

She began to rummage through the cupboards. She hadn't opened these doors in ages, and that paid off by stealing her memory of anything she had known to be existing in the kitchens. How did one work the stove again?

Once glaring at the ancient cobwebs that dared cover her seasoning, she eyed the cupboards. She checked the first one, opening it pale white door. Just a few more spices and such, dog food at the very back. She didn't comment on that and instead moved to the next shelf.

Completely empty. Nothing in sight left it completely bare. Roselyn sighed. Next cupboard.

Opening the next shelf, her eyes widened when she saw it filled to the brim. A pack of tea mix flew past her ear and sprayed onto the floor. '_Wonderful'._ She eyed the mass of junk in front of her, deeming it useless when she couldn't spot the recipe book. Next-

It was at the top.

Roselyn automatically struck out a hand to retrieve it, but froze when she saw what was resting next to it.

A mouse.

She wasn't frightened or anything. She wasn't about to squeal because she found nothing threatening about rodents. She had to dissect one in eleventh grade anyway. But this one…

It was fat, with beady eyes, a shrivelled up nose, and dark patches all over it's skanky fur.

The sight of it sent shivers down her spine. _Feel bad to whatever mom gave birth to that thing…_

She reached over and rolled up a newspaper nervously. How the hell was she supposed to get rid of a rat? Would people usually kill it? That seemed to be a much more reasonable choice to her…if only it wouldn't get mouse blood all over the place…

Lifted her newspaper, attempting to stare down the tiny eyes that blinked irregularly, she swatted at the space next to it to provoke it to move away.

She gagged when it made contact. It was so fat.

_Ew...Ew...Ew..._

She was definitely going to clean this place soon. She really wasn't in the mood to allow it to start a rat infestation in her nice flat- as well as the rest of the building.

She tapped at the area once again.

This time, it jumped onto the roll and started to make way toward her arm. "Shit!" Roselyn shrieked. She swung frantically, the though of just letting go didn't seem to occur in her panic. The mouse was determined, digging its claws into the black print as it continued to gaze at her.

Her body tilted backwards.

Air rushed past Roselyn's ears as she crashed onto the ground, hitting the same unhealed bruise she had acquired before. Somehow, the mouse landed safely and scurried away **out of the kitchen. **

Roselyn groaned.

_I will never attempt to cook again_

She heard the door across the hallway open. Thumping, noisy foot danced along the corridor. "Hurry up you guys!"

That was Sayu's voice.

They were here. Well, she had _thought_ she only had two guest. **Apparently not. **_Please don't tell me Yomi invited more people. _

"Hey Roselyn, where are you! Yomi? Where is- AEEEEEEEEIIIII!"

Roselyn tried to push herself up but her back was too sore. Sayu continued to scream until Yomi's own voice joined hers. "THERE'S A FUCKING RAT ON THE FLOOR!"

There was rustling on the other side of the wall, and then swift footsteps rushing. She saw Sayu's terrified, squealing form speed past the doorway and into the living room. She hadn't noticed the pitiful form lying on the kitchen floor.

Yomi continued to scream hysterically until she heard a quiet, "I got it." A **MALE'S **voice.

"Thank gods!" Yomi panted, then groaned sickeningly. "Why does it look so nasty?!"

"It's something called age," the same voice answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Calm footsteps came into the kitchen. Roselyn prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

_Why me._

To her dread, the supposed 'Hideki Ryuga' standing behind him with curious eye, mouse in hand.

* * *

**READ OF YOU WANT INFO**

**Cliff hanger! As you see, the next chapter will be focusing on L, since he hasn't much time with Roselyn yet. Disclaimer - I am not favoring L or Light, they both have equal chances. **

**Thanks guys for reading this. I kind of thought this chapter was sort of over-dramatic. I was scared it would ruin Roselyn rather than showing her defensive, temperamental side. Please tell me how I did. **

**I know some of you probably think Arai's a huge dick, seeing how he insulted Roselyn and utmost pissed her off - but I do not mean to make him a negative character. I like him, and he will atone for what he did, as will Roselyn, in a few chapters. There's a reason why I wrote that entire scene, and I can't wait to write it out! **

**Yep, when the time comes, I'm going to make that upcoming chapter memorable. **

**Anyways, as you can see, the guest I was talking about earlier was...Sayu. She will be in the next chapter, the dinner scene, with L, Roselyn and Yomi. You'll also find out how the hell L actually managed to get into their company, but for now I'll just tell you - he has his devious ways. **

**I HAD to put Sayu in it once I noted Lights absence, since hes gonna be busy murdering people. A dinner party can't be a dinner party without a Yagami in the house. **

**So, I might put an L POV, like I said to some reviewers in the next chapter Let me know if I should do or not. I probably will, I like challenges. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Have a great life!**

**-God Of Twilight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers, It's a pleasure to post this after such a long time! Sorry for the wait, all the summatives and exams are beginning to crush me and I had to work on this for a long time writing bit by bit everyday. Sorry if it's a bit sketchy. I feel like this was rushed D; But anyways, It's time to thank all the reviewers!**

**Nizuna Fujieda - Thanks for your feedback! Your comment made me feel better because I was really scared people would think she was one of those girls who would hit anyone they wanted when they felt like it, so thanks for your thoughts!**

**Captain Zangano - A new reader! Thanks for reading the first chapter, though it was a bit crappy in comparison to the other ones. I love Yumi too! I'll try to add her in the next chapter :)**

**Guest - That's lovely**

**animagirl - Thanks for reading! A beautuful chapter? thanks! Here's your update :D**

**ravenscry21 - Lol, they do. But that's not surprising when she acquainted with demons, lol. Enjoy :)**

**LuxLux1 - I'm assuming you posted the review twice, but no worries. Thanks! I'm glad some people actually read my notes since I start thinking of what to write when I'm writing, so thanks! I really can't wait to use their fight later on, it's sort of like a parody :D You'll see later though, so enjoy!**

**tifa2001 - Sorry it took so long D: School's out to get me. But here's the update you wanted, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Jestie Uchiha - Yay for long reviews! You know what you said at the beginning made me feel so proud because I never thought anyone would favor this story over anything else, You make me so happy! I read you comment so many times. Oh, and here's the answer you wanted : I was thinking of making the BB history EVEN before he went to Wammys. So Roselyn was the first he met, and he still had a background But don't worry. I won't make him slightly normal in the least, he'll still be screwed up. Can't wait to write Light's reaction as well. L's POV was sort of complicated, but I rewrited this many times so I hope it's kind of how he would act. Tell me what you think of it later on :D Thanks so much for your feed back, it made me feel a lot better. **

**Tokine8696 - L is the picture so yay for L fanbase :D Thanks for you review because it made me feel a lot more confident about my writing. Thanks for not pressuring me about L's POV, because like he said - he's just too complicated for us to mimic. I'm scared it will ruin the story if I can't write a main character properly. Anyways thanks for being a dedicated reader :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PwoperSeth - Hello, new reader, I hope you enjoyed the rest of teh story (if you didn't stop along teh way) and yes, BB will be a major in the plot because what death note fanfic can have a plot without psycopaths? Thanks for reading!**

**TooLazyToLogIn - Here's your update, enjoy!**

**EGUZMAN - Crap, I don't know about bejeezus, but thanks for the compliment! I know it was a bit confusing in the beginning, but hopefully, things will get more fitted in the later part of the story? Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read :D**

**Day-DayRyoshka - Woot! Another Fav! Thanks for reading, I hope you like this one as well!**

**Lady-Wicca666 - Here's chapter 10! No need to wait anymore :D Enjoy**

**Thanks Guys for all of your support! I now have over 100 follows for this story and almost 100 hundred reviews! I swear I never would have gotten so many because in the past, not many people seemed to like my writing style, so thank you so much guys! This is the first time I've actually been dedicated to writing :D**

**Anyways, as you all know - this chapter contains the dinner scene you've all been waiting for :D **

**There'll be references to other chapters in this part, so keep you're eyes open. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Why. Is. He. Here?"_

L calmly tucked his knees beneath his chin as he inspected the pair in front of him. Amusing how Roselyn thought it was completely fine to have this argument right in front of a guest, especially when it revolved around him. This girl simply had no manners, or perhaps it was the fact she refused to show any courtesy to him.

"Don't act like it was a bad idea!-" Yomi exclaimed, "I thought it would be nice for the 'representatives to bond with each other."

"_Sure, _bond with each other,_"_ Roselyn snapped._ "_If you were going to let someone hitchhike into you're long and hard 'journey' back here, then you could have at least let me _know."_

"Hey, hey!" Yomi defended, "It was you who didn't answer any calls! I called you like eight times!-"

'Two, actually' L mumbled to himself.

"-And who was it that forgot our dinner!"

Roselyn's jaw dropped before she quickly composed herself back into an angry stone. "I wonder why I don't have any voicemails then, were you calling the wrong number? And besides, I didn't _mean_ to lose our dinner -I had my reasons - Don't forget how I was actually trying to cook, even if it risked _burning_ down this whole condo."

"Everything would have been so much easier if you had just taken the cooking lessons I found for you _or even easier_, if you cleaned you apartment properly!-"

The detective decided to tune out the argument as he pondered if it was wise to neglect informing Task force. To Aizawa, it was the perfect chance to shoot down any respect the police had for him (It was quite obvious the man didn't like him), and Matsuda would probably do something stupid in his absence. What a wonderful team he had.

But for sure, the most prominent damage would be done on his status with Soichiro. The man was already on his case for accusing not only his son, but his 'friend' as well.

If he were to find out he actually had a non-existent dinner with her...

L's eyes focused on the girl sitting across from him on the other couch, Sayu Yagami. He analyzed her stance, knowing that she would be enjoying the show on the television if she didn't see how he dropped the rat back onto the floor, allowing it to scurry back under the fridge.

L knew that she was experiencing paranoia, her toes wiggling anxiously as she drew them under her knees and tried to focus on the real Hideki, who was on screen.

_I might as well take advantage of that _

L began to prepare a 'modern' conversation. "Well, Ms. Yagami, as people say these days, what is up with life-_yo.__"_

Sayu snapped out of it, and sent him a flabbergasted look. Even the fighting pair stopped dead in their tracks, mouths agape. "What?"

_Ah, much better. Now to the point._

"What I meant to ask was, how is Light?"

"For a second, I thought he was going to call him Mr. Yagami," he heard Roselyn mutter.

"O-oh," Sayu stuttered. "Erm...He's fine I guess."

_Not the answer I was looking for._

"He had told me he was upset that he was drifting away from his family."

He could perceive the fact that Roselyn was rolling her eyes. "Lies. He seemed like he was a ray of sunshine yesterday," she muttered to herself. L briefly thought she looked like lunatic with all that mumbling to herself.

Sayu, on the other hand, seemed to brighten at that comment. L calculated the possibilities of her reaction. She could be 7% glad that her brother was isolating himself due to childhood comparisons between the two sibling that lead her to desire being the favorite child. But judging by her behavior that she already displayed, she seemed to look up to him and felt pride for sharing his family name.

That made the former less likely, and more reasonable that she was just happy that Light reflecting on his neglection towards his family and that maybe he'd try to fix the bond.

How naive she was.

"He stays in his room a lot."

_I wonder why..._

"Oh _Dear,"_ L said 'sympathetically', "do you maybe know what he does in there all the time?"

"Maybe he's begun to read porn!" Yomi snickered. Both Roselyn and Sayu shot her a disgusted look.

"Well...when I asked him for help with my homework-"

_Damn._

A bland ringing echoed throughout the room and L shifted uncomfortably. _Blasted phone._ He began to chew even harder on his thumb, enough to draw blood throughout his frustration. It was such a nuisance to be have one, knowing who would actually have a half a right mind to call his temporary task force cell would be-

"Matsui...You're being stupid again."

Roselyn cocked a brow.

"Eh? Why're you calling me that now? Where are you! You just disappeared all of a sudden," Matsuda's tone turned into a scolding one as if he were a parent, "And I'm warning you, Aizawa's getting _really_ angry-"

L slapped the cell shut.

The red head across him rolled her eyes again, "You sure know how to communicate." There again with the mumbling.

Yomi snorted lightly, "Funny how that's coming from you." Sayu giggled a bit.

Roselyn glared, "at least I don't tackle people to the ground when I'm talking to them."

"It was just that one time! And I like to call t a welcoming embrace-"

"One that got the security giving us second looks."

"They probably weren't looking at us, but you hair! It probably looked like blood on the ground." Roselyn didn't bother touching that one, as she scowled deeper. L perceived that she was sensitive about her hair colour, and their smaller companion seemed to realize that too before she babbled apologies that she refused to accept.

Perhaps she was cognizant about it due to childhood bullying? Or she felt left out? He would find out eventually. But -her tresses did seem natural despite looking like blood, striking against her pale e-

_Why am I thinking about hair?_

L silently watched as another argument unfolded. That was, until Watari walked in, holding a tray of elegant tea cups and sugar biscuits. He had removed his trench coat and was now sporting a friendly smile that seemed to smooth down the tension in the room. "Is anyone in the mood for snacks, perhaps?"

"Wait-I don't remember buying tea-"

"It's ours," L answered. "Watari tends to keep our meals in his suitcase. Very resourceful, isn't it?"

_"Meals?"_

"Of course. What else would be worth eating for dinner."

Roselyn cocked a brow, "well, you can go ahead and gain calories while we get some real food."

L was slightly surprised (but not shocked) that she did not know the one secret to losing weight; thinking. How else had she stayed skinny for the past years after all the spicy fiesta's she had inhaled (he had also seen her eat during break). Her eating habits were nearly as bad as his and yet she did now know how either of them was obese yet.

She had probably been exercising her brain to the limits for long now just for the sake of beating Light at a somewhat competition. If there was no arrogance in that man, would she still forcing herself over the limits desperately.

Roselyn was just not a loser, in her own opinion - an that made her just as childish as he was, just the fact that he was much more discreet of it.

Perhaps if there was no contest, she would continue to train herself anyway? The chances were still there, but a bit smaller. If she did continue that goal, would she abuse that power, just as Kira had? Or would she keep to herself and restrain from gloating (except to Light) as she was now. So many possibilities L had grown to think of many over the years of his detective career.

No matter, how insane, the chance was still there.

He had learned that from a specific case he had taken on in Los Angeles. Speaking of more directly, the murderer himself.

Had Kira killed 'him' yet? He had yet to check. Did 'he' still enjoy jam? The taste buds of your tongue evolve. Did 'his' burns heal? Anything could happen with **'him'.**

**Anything.**

"Very well. I do not fancy sharing in the least anyway. But I will do you a favor," L turned to Watari, and a connection appeared immediately. Watari nodded and went for his coat. His guardian would never know how much he h_ad done for L - things were much easier with a 'sidekick'. Rather than a whole damn task force. _

He was pretty sure he could handle the whole case on his own, they were just holding him back with their own insecurities.

Roselyn's voice broke through his lamenting. "_Don't_ tell me you just sent a senior to do your groceries."

"Actually, it was for your dinner."

Roselyn ground her teeth angrily before protesting once again, "You can't be serious! I really hope you know what's been going on in this 'peaceful' city these days."

"Not much, I suppose. Just a higher death rate - but believe me, Watari can handle it."

"You're so irritating " she grumbled - this time she was making sure he heard her. Then she stomped out of the living round and headed for the closet. Three pairs of eyes trailed her.

"Where are you going now!?" Yomi questioned.

"With Watari - Because someone's lazy-" Then her red curls flew into the room as she aimed a glare at L. He could feel the anger radiating off of her in waves, it was astonishing to see her hold it on it. Her emotions seemed to match her hair most of the time.

She was very childish.

Her gaze switched to Yomi and she narrowed her eyes as if to say - _He's your responsibility you better make sure he doesn't go through my things. _Then she murmured a pleasant goodbye to the youngest Yagami. With a flourish of her dark coat, she disappeared behind the elderly man.

"Perchance she is on her feminine cycle?"

* * *

By the time Sayu and Yomi had finished setting up the table for their meal, L had finished sucking on the 'backup lollipop he hid in the pocket of his jeans. Now to do some investigating around his home. He held up a finger high for everyone to see, as if to make a point.

"I shall be going to the bathroom now," he announced loudly.

Sayu acted as if she didn't hear while Yomi grinned, "It's down that hallway, to your right. Just don't be careful around the lights, one of them exploded last week!"

"Wasn't that because you sprayed water on it?" Sayu, how was she to know things if she weren't there in the first place. Though her hypothesis was probably correct.

L headed down the hallway and took a left turn instead. Here was the guest bedroom. After searching through the room for a few minutes, nothing suspicious could be found.

The Kitchen, nothing as well - besides the cobwebs that decorated her wall ad the alcohol that was stuffed in her fridge. (Judging by the fingerprints on the bottle, they were not hers but something in resemblance to a man's. So no - Roselyn did not seem to be the one drinking.)

Th most alluring though, was Roselyn's room. It was spacious, but rather plain. No girly, fluffy toys to decorate her bed, no posters or photos to cover her wall, and definitely no bright colors. Just the theme of a deep blue with a clock and long bookshelf by the side. The rest of it was completed with the usual appliances.

He began to rummage through her bookshelf. There were a few books, including a 'Winnie The Pooh' picture book. It had probably been Troy's. One of the only people he could stand in his time at Wammys.

Speaking of Wammys...there were a pile of letters present on one of the empty shelves. It seemed Roselyn had been quite acquainted with the orphanage? What a coincidence. But then again, that was to be expected seeing as how she had lived with a Wammy graduate who would often visit.

_This must have been where she went to during her many trips to England, probably because of Troy at first. _

She must have really liked them if she continued to go even after his death.

He skimmed through a few, the first back to five years ago. Usually talking about 'life', or school, or the children's behaviors (Mello?).

Ah, right - he still had to choose a successor didn't he.

He finally read to the last one, this one coming in about a week before today:

_To Dearest Roselyn,_

_We are extremely joyful you have been chosen representative! It's extraordinary to see the progress you've gained over all these years, you've made Wammys proud! We hope you enjoyed the bouquet we sent you, Near picked them out himself. He misses you very. _

_Much has been going on in this orphanage! Jessie's __been rising in the ranks lately, he says it's thanks to your tutoring! I'm sure it is, considering you had taken time out of your studies for him. _

_Also, __Linda's birthday was yesterday, can you believe she's already nine years old? She's begun to create a new style for her arts using pencils to make eerie paintings. I surely hope this is only because of puberty. _

_Besides all that, Mello has given poor Jane a scar on the cheek! All because he had seen Near with his chocolate! Can you believe he broke the window glass by shooting his toys out? _('Not very surprising,' L thought) _That boy, no one can handle him except you- even if your arguments border on murder- or Matt. Speaking of - he says he wants his game back, Modern Killzone or something of that sort. _

_In conclusion, we want you to know that you are dearly missed and are welcome to come back to Wammys anytime. Hope to hear from you again and good luck with you're studies!_

_P.S - Please be careful Roselyn, where you are right now is dangerous at this time, so do not get yourself involved. We know you have a knack of doing so without realizing it. _

_Love,_

_T. Roger._

Interesting.

He flipped to the back of the note where a secret compartment was hidden. He had seen this type of mechanism before. It was a bit sketchy though, as if the person had been rushing to get it on. Possibly because Roger didn't approve of what was inside.

There was another letter, albeit a but smaller.

_You better not screw up my Modern Warfare, Roselyn. Because if you do, you owe me another kiss._

"Another kiss...?"

There was no name signed at the bottom, but he had a good idea who wrote it anyway.

* * *

Carefully opening the door, she least expected 'Hideki' to be sitting in front of the door, waiting to taunt her. Sje could imagine all the lights off, with a crouched figure by the entryway, eyes wide and black like some kind of schizophrenic killer. _'For some reason, I feel like he's the type who would do that.'_

Fortunately, he was not and the red head's moods lifted a bit. Watari walked behind her with his usual knowing smile. Roselyn sent him a small one as well. "That was actually pretty fun. We should do that more often," she noted.

Watari chuckled heartily, "You make me sound as if I'm one of you youngsters."

"You may as well be. You showed me some pretty crazy things- Like how to escape a mugger."

"I've had my share of self defense when I was in my ripe age." Roselyn laughed at that and smile wider. How could such a sweet man hang out with such an abrasive, dreadful, mindless moron? Watari was unpredictable as seen when he swiped that thief's legs right beneath them before Roselyn could attack. This guy was awesome. (Ninja Watari?)

He seemed to be the type, like Roger, who would be perfect to let out all you're troubles to. After persuading him not to buy dinner at a bakery as L had 'ordered' him, the two had gotten along swimmingly as they conversed on the most random topics such as CPR, barbies, and Puberty.

Happily stepping her way into the living room, her mood instantly dropped when she saw L on her laptop-

-He was on her **Legend of Remona account.**

"It isn't what you think!" she blurted.

L paid no mind to her exclamation, "My, my...I didn't think you were one to choose scant woman over handsome men. I was under the accusation that you were strai-"

"I am." she hissed quickly, "And I was under the accusation who had the dignity to keep yourself _out_ of other people's things. Now get off!"

"...Level 26, A female Mage...What did you name-her, ah - here it is : Rosie. How affectionate."

Roselyn blushed to the roots of her hair, "I-I didn't want-"

L smiled an odd, very odd, smile, "Stuttering now? 'Cute'." Roselyn tried her best to ignore that jibe.

_'Comes into my apartment uninvited, sends seniors to do his shopping- to a bakery no less- looks through my things...1. 2. 3. 4...' _

"It says you've been playing for over six hours overall," he continued. I did not see you as the type to play these 'fun' RPG's."(Of course he was not going to tell her that he had been searching through her history when he had stumbled upon this. Nope)

Roselyn ground her teeth in anger, "I only do it to get my mind off off of things " The way she said it made it seem as if she was confessing murder. Well, that's exactly why he came here for anyway.

L ignored her. Trying to get a rise out of the suspect could bring many things. Unfortunately Roselyn wasn't spouting any of her secret plans, but was cursing him instead. He had to bait her more. Human emotions were so easy to bend to your will.

"What else have you done for the past few weeks..._'How to fearlessly announce a public speech'..._What a wonderful read, say the reviews. Let see: step one - Take a deep breath..."

Roselyn's breathing was erratic. Eye twitching, she teleported right next to him and shut the laptop screen. She whirled to him, red hair a tornado, before pointing a finger with narrowed eyes.

_'Don't be Mello. Don't be Mello...'_

"I...I...really don't like you." she sneered lamely.

""That's not a very nice thing to say to your guest."

Roselyn's anger went a whole new level and before she could release it ( kicking his ass out the window?), Sayu's nervous voice cut through her fit. "Guys," she started, hands in the manner of a peace treaty with a nervous smile. "how about we just eat dinner and watch-"

"I'm not eating with him," Roselyn stated.

Yomi gave her a reprimanding look and Roselyn began to look like a kicked puppy. Their roles had reversed. "Sayu's wants to eat with all of us."

Roselyn gave a pleading look to Sayu who just grinned maliciously in return. "Yep, I didn't come here to eat without you. I need company, especially when Light's almost never with us and dad's always busy with work..."

"But-"

"She's heartbroken, Roselyn," Yomi added, "Don't tell her you're going to leave her too all for a childish argument."

Roselyn wanted to tell them she wasn't childish and that she was the only mature on, besides Watari, in the house, she couldn't. Especially when she saw the genuine hope in Sayu's eyes.

Gods, how she hated how puppies - and how they were treated like gods just for their cuteness. She was succumbing. "...Fine...You people don't need to gang up on me though."

* * *

Sayu smiled contentedly as she seated herself at the glass table, eyes absorbing the delicious sight in front of her. While dinner had not been taken from a bakery, Roselyn also didn't buy something spicy, and instead had gotten Chicken Karaage, warm rice, creamy salmon miso soup sided with Tiramisu (which Ryuzaki was hogging).

By the time Sayu had picked up her chopsticks, Yomi had already stuffed her face colorfully as she sat across from herself. Roselyn was perched on the chair beside hers and Ryuzaki was across in his usual crouched stance. Watari was at the head of the table, or he _was, _before he disappeared somewhere.

A perfect dream dinner, while watching Episode 7 of Hideki Ryuga's talk show.

"His voice is so feminine," Roselyn commented passively.

"Your just jealous that you sound masculine on a mike," Sayu giggled. Yomi snorted on a spoonful of soup before falling into a fit of coughing. Roselyn rolled her eyes as Ryuzaki stared at her 'dying' form without any means to help her.

The small girl recovered quickly, "You sound more baritone! Like Ryuzaki! Remember when we were in that Me-To-We club and you were blackmailed by Light into doing the countdown for the Vow Of silence on the announcements?!" Yomi's lips trembled before bursting into hysteric giggles, this time falling out of her chair.

"I presume she will be aright?" L asked while the red head across him glared at the flailing body.

"I hope not," she mumbled.

Watari magically appeared out of thin air, holding out another tray with elegant biscuits. "Is anyone in the mood for cookies?" Sayu confusedly said a 'no thank you' while Roselyn cocked a brow at the old man. He gave her his usual knowing smile.

L gave a slightly eager nod before he pushed away his uneaten dinner and began to slip cookies into his mouth. Roselyn's eye twitched. "Nice to see that you just shoved away the hard work Watari and I went through a few minutes ago. We were almost robbed out there."

"It is quite dangerous out there at this time of night, isn't it?"

"You weren't saying that when you sent him to go to a bakery."

"And to say that you went along with him and didn't bother stopping justifies that." Roselyn's eye twitched as L ate the last cookie, beckoning for more. What an insatiable, stupid...

"Don't turn my words around, because you know you were just being lazy."

"And you were being greedy because you would have stopped him if you weren't hungry. But because you were, you risked getting in trouble anyways to carb your hunger," he smiled oddly, holding up a cookie with two forefingers as if snapped into two and fell back to his plate.

Roselyn's jaw dropped. She was doing that a lot now.

"Well at least I did something about it instead of ordering other people to get cookies from their suitcases."

"It's much better than going all the way to the store to get them, it's much more convenient to keep it with at all times."

Roselyn could see a glaze over his eyes: A challenge. She grit her teeth together. There wasn't supposed to be some crazy lunatic in her dining room challenging her. It should have been the other way around. This guy had some _nerve. _

_The bastard!_

It was on. He was baiting her.

"You make it sound as if you were talking about an AED unit," she fired back, "And if it's so convenient, why don't you get up yourself and get it then."

"There's no need for that when there's someone much closer to get it for me."

"Excuses. You're probably just getting fat from all the sugar you swallow."

"Actually, I would be if I was the one inhaling all the spicy, as people say these days, _crap _you 'eat'._"_

_He did NOT just say that. _

"You've _never_ even seen me eat before."

"I know many things."

"Stalker."

"Name calling isn't very resourceful."

"That's why I'm not using it. I'm just stating what you are." By now Sayu was going nuts with all the tension as she desperately looked for a way to ease the two off. 'Why couldn't one of them just give up and back down?'

"Guys..." she said nervously. Her plea was ignored by both who were two entangled in their fight for dominance.

"You seem to be in denial, Ms. Nakamura."

"You seem to be lacking a brain."

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.._

"You seem to be lacking politeness."

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people."

"But you did, and there's nothing you can do about it," L said almost triumphantly. What he had just said sounded so...childish. So very childish. Odd.

"You're face is as red as your hair, Ms. Nakamura. How 'cute'."

Roselyn blew up. she didn't know what happened until a bowl of Miso soup was splattered onto L's face. Sayu was now absolutely petrified and Roselyn could now see Yomi crawling away on the floor as if to escape a street fight.

At first she felt shameful for pulling such a cheap move-

Until some of the Miso soup was thrown back at her face.

Sputtering on the creamy substance (Yomi was thinking dirty now), she furiously rubbed at her eyes and saw a blurry image on an seemingly innocent Ryuzaki sitting across from her, fingers covered in soup as he inspected it like it was some sort of poison.

Sayu began to take shelter.

_Its war._

L picked up a piece of carrot, almost lazily, and flicked at her, hitting her square in the forehead. She retaliated by picking up what was closest to her - a handful of rice - and flung it back at him, sticking to his face with the soup.

Like a ninja, L made small movements that made it seem like he wasn't even trying to fight a battle. He looked so lazy, as he made to slowest of throws and yet still managed to hit the target. She on the other hand wasn't doing so well.

Like shurikan, he discreetly flung cookies at her. She swiftly ducked two of them but the third was shot into her mouth. As she gagged on the cookie crumbs, L took the chance to dose her with the rest of the soup.

Roselyn cried out as it slithered down her bare back and blindly reached out for a tiramisu slice and flung it back at him, hitting him in the chest. He slowly reached for another slice before shooting it into her ahem-cough.

There was only one piece of tiramisu left, their last ammo. Roselyn growled at him as if he were on her territory, which he was. L seemed just as motivated. Both reached for it.

And as they did, the table fell over and the tiramisu was sent flying into poor Sayu's face. Watari entered the room with _another _tray of cookies. "Oh dear..."

L on the other hand, smiled a small genuine smile. Though he had been least expecting the attack - their war was worth it. And it was still something to look forward to in the future. She was such a bizarre person. Especially when most girl would have shied away from battle.

It was fun.

* * *

**Did anyone like the food fight? I know it may seem out of character for both but as you know 0 they are both very, very childish, as well as Light. And couldn't back down no matter what. An Roselyn was already in a bad mood from Arai so she couldn't help but fling soup at him. **

**Tell me how I did please? I'm kinda nervous how I did on it. Anyways, did you guys see those references? I loved writing them because it like the hidden clues people have to remember to understand. **

**AND HERE'S ONE QUESTION YOU MAY BE WONDERING:**

**Who kissed Roselyn? **

**I'm pretty sure we all know who it is, but how? You'll find out eventually :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I would be happy to have some reviews to let me know how I did, but please don't force yourself out of pity. Thanks for all who reviewed before :D **

**-God Of twilight**


End file.
